Una Proposición Personal
by Dama Jade
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un matrimonio de conveniencia trae cambios inesperados para nuestros protagonistas. L/M
1. Solo una idea

**Exención de Responsabilidad**: Nada es mío; todo le pertenece a papito Lucas. Solo escribo esto por diversión y placer personal. Gracias.

**Línea del Tiempo**: Diecinueve años después de la Batalla de Yavin.

**N/A**: Quise hacer esta historia siguiendo las novelas de **Timothy Zahn**: _Specter of the Past _y _Vision of the Future, _pero por supuesto con algunos cambios a la trama de la historia.

**Solo una Idea**

- - -

Luke se detuvo frente a la entrada del apartamento de Mon Mothma. Aspiró hondo, se colocó más derecho -si era posible- y oprimió el timbre. De todos los seres que él había conocido, ella era una de las más que admiraba. Ella había tenido sobre sus hombros la dirección de la Alianza Rebelde y luego ella había erigido los fundamentos para la Nueva República. Ahora, lo que no entendía es para que le había llamado…

La puerta se abrió, -Buenas tardes, maestro Jedi. Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar. Por favor, pase.

-Gracias.

Sumido en silencio y en la total expectativa, siguió a la ex – jefe de estado. Ella giró su rostro y le anunció, mientras continuaba caminando, -Ha llegado puntual, solo hemos estado esperando por unos minutos.

Fue entonces que Luke sintió esa peculiar signatura. Era una que irradiaba pura energía a pesar de tener erigidas sus acostumbradas murallas. La presencia femenina era deslumbrante.

-Mara. –murmuró él al llegar a la sala y divisarla sentada en una butaca.

La joven pelirroja solo se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Hola, Mara.

-Skywalker.

-Tome asiento, maestro jedi. - ¿Por qué en el Sith estaba Mon Mothma comportándose tan formal con él?

El escogió una butaca que se encontraba cercana a la de Mara Jade. Luego, Mon Mothma hizo lo mismo en un amplio sofá justo frente a ellos. –La comerciante Jade me ha puesto al día sobre sus menesteres. Dígame, maestro jedi¿cómo van los suyos?

La pregunta tomó a Luke desprevenido. La mujer mayor sabía la respuesta; él estaba por completo turbado. Sintió unos fríos ojos verdes posarse sobre su figura. –Bueno, la academia esta muy bien establecida. En realidad ya no hay necesidad de mi constante presencia en esta. Varios de los mejores graduados trabajan para el gobierno a la disposición de Leia. Y ya comenzamos a rehabilitar el viejo templo jedi aquí en Coruscant; pronto mudaremos la academia.

-Pero en realidad no es muy necesaria su presencia.

-A tiempo completo, no. Solo lograría distraer a los nuevos estudiantes.

Sus ojos aún sobre él, Mara le escuchaba atentamente.

-O sea que no es que no sea necesaria su presencia, mas bien es usted quien ha decidido alejarse para el bien de los estudiantes.

No fue la manera más diplomática de expresar su pensamiento pero sí, era cierto. - Se puede decir de esa manera.

-Por lo tanto¿qué está haciendo?

Luke se movió en la butaca algo incomodo ante esa pregunta. Miró de soslayo a Mara y ella le envió a su vez una pequeña sonrisa sardónica. Eso le indicó a Luke que ella también había sobrellevado el mismo interrogatorio. Al menos su humillación había sido en privado y no compartida…

La pregunta fue una intrusiva, y hasta un poco descortés, pero no podía mentir; iría en contra de su entrenamiento como jedi. –En realidad, no he estado haciendo mucho.

-¿No ha tenido grandes cruzadas, ninguna batalla apremiante o misiones heroicas?

Para su total disgusto, sintió que su rostro adquirió un leve rubor al escuchar a Mara dejar escapar un bufido de burla. –No he tenido nada de eso.

-¡Ah, yo tampoco, maestro jedi! Ninguna crisis, ningún problema… ninguna aventura como las de los viejos tiempos.

Luke solo le miró en silencio; en realidad no sabía como replicarle a ese comentario. Además, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella no esperaba alguno.

-Es usted sabio al no decir nada. – e hizo una leve pausa, -Usted no tiene idea porque le llamé y ni de cual es el propósito de todo este interrogatorio grosero.

Mara Jade, quien por razones extrañas estaba abstraída en un inacostumbrado silencio para ella, hizo un resoplido lleno de disgusto. Mon Mothma le miró con seriedad. Si no lo hubiese visto con sus ojos, Luke nunca lo hubiese creído. La fuerte e indomable mujer bajó la mirada en ademán de respeto. Mara no era ninguna tonta, sabía con quien estaba tratando. La mujer mayor sentada frente suyo había sido una de las adversarias más grande de Palpatine.

-Se estarán preguntando cuales son mis motivos para haber invitado a mí lugar al gran maestro jedi y la ilustre comerciante Jade, ex – mano del Emperador.

-No vuelva a llamarme así. – siseó Mara con rabia contenida.

Luke no sabía si darle diez puntos a Mon Mothma por valentía o estupidez. La mujer mayor miró directamente a la más joven y le dijo, -¿Acaso no es parte de su pasado?

-Uno que detesto que me recuerden. – la helada mirada verde le indicó que si volvía a repetirlo no dudaría en cometer asesinato o algún tipo de daño físico.

-¿Por qué? Yo opino que ese pasado ha logrado que usted sea lo que es ahora. Es valeroso aceptar haber estado en el camino incorrecto y cambiar. Es una decisión muy grande y loable.

Mara oprimió sus labios, convirtiéndose en dos blancas líneas. Pero no dijo nada más.

-Pues bien, les diré cual es el punto de esta reunión. – Ella se colocó de pie y caminó hasta uno de los transpariaceros a admirar como el sol de la tarde arrancaba destellos de los edificios de la capital. – La paz puede ser peligrosa e ilusoria. No estamos en paz realmente. Aún se mantienen activos algunos _restos_ del Imperio. Es posible que no hayamos recibido algún tipo de noticia sobre sus acciones pero eso no es indicativo de que no estén al acecho.

Otra pausa, esta vez más prolongada, se cernió sobre ellos. En voz apenas sobre un murmullo, Mon Mothma continuó, -A veces opino que mi vida ha llegado al crepúsculo. Que mi vida ya no tiene razón de ser, y en las noches, siento una fría soledad. – Ella dio media vuelta para mirarles, una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, -¿No sienten lo mismo en las noches?

Y Luke se percató de que él no fue el único que se movió algo inquieto ante esa pregunta. –Díganme, a veces no sienten que a pesar de todo lo que han logrado, de todas las metas que han alcanzado¿no sienten sus vidas vacías?

Añoranzas que Luke creía olvidadas resurgieron con esa pregunta. E intentó ahogarlas detrás de todas las razones que él procuró crear para no sentir la dureza del dolor. Ansias de tener su familia, su hogar, un ser querido al cual llamar suyo…No pudo contener el impulso de mirar a Mara; el hermoso rostro era uno impávido, libre de toda emoción pero a través de la Fuerza captó un leve revuelo de sensaciones que ella inmediatamente acalló.

-Sé que hecho mucho por esta galaxia, que he dejado una huella para el bien de esta república. Y por todas las estrellas sagradas, que continuaré haciéndolo. Es esa la razón por la que están aquí. Maestro jedi, su hermana ha sacrificado mucho por esta galaxia, es mi opinión no esperar menos de usted.- y los vivos grises ojos se dirigieron hacia Mara, -Comerciante Jade, es hora de que demuestre su fidelidad a la Nueva República.

-¿A qué se refiere? – ella entrecerró sus ojos ante ese críptico comentario. No era la primera vez que le exigían algo parecido.

-Es hora de un pacto entre la Nueva República y el Imperio. – y la sonrisa se amplió, - Que mejor manera que con una gran celebración; la unión matrimonial entre el gran maestro jedi con la ex – mano del emperador.


	2. Una duda, una esperanza

**Una**** duda, una esperanza**

- - -

-¡Mara, espera!

Ella no se detuvo, ni tan siquiera se dignó en mirarle mientras se alejaba del apartamento de Mon Mothma. De todas las ideas atolondradas y estúpidas… ¿Casarse con el granjero?

¿Ella?

¡Já! La mujer debía estar senil; primero se congelaría el infierno antes de casarse con él. Una mano callosa se posó sobre su brazo y la obligó a detener su huida.

-Déjame ir este instante, Skywalker.

-Mara, por favor…

Ella le arrebató su brazo como si le quemara la piel. El siempre lograba desconcertarla. –Estás loco si tan siquiera estas considerando la idea. – Los verdes ojos chispearon por la furia.

-¿Por qué no?

Los azules ojos le miraron con una serenidad desquiciante. Todo el rostro femenino se transformó con una mueca burlona. -¿Por qué no? – ella replicó con sarcasmo, -Tú y yo no congeniamos, Skywalker.

Ella enfatizó esta aseveración mientras golpeaba el pecho de Luke con su dedo índice. –Tienes muy mala memoria. Desde la primera vez que te vi desee matarte. No creo que esa sea la mejor base para un matrimonio exitoso.

-Vamos, Mara. Dudo mucho que todavía quieras hacerlo.

-En estos momentos lo estoy considerando seriamente.

Luke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miró dudoso. Una sonrisa amplió sus labios, -Bueno, dicen que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso.

Por un segundo, Luke vaciló sobre la sabiduría de haber hecho esa broma. La mano femenina se posó sobre la empuñadura del sable de luz que llevaba colgado de la correa de su uniforme de piloto; el sable que había pertenecido a Anakin Skywalker.

-Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

-¿Tan detestable te soy?

Eso nunca; Mara siempre opinó que Luke era un hombre apuesto… demasiado de muy apuesto. Fueron siempre las tumultuosas emociones que evocaban en ella su presencia lo que la llevaba a ser dura y un poco intransigente con él. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y era eso lo que la hacía enfurecerse.

-No. – farfulló ella algo contrariada con esa confesión.

-Confía en mí. Estoy seguro de que un matrimonio entre ambos si puede funcionar.

-¡Por la gran Fuerza, granjero! Tú y tu alma altruista. ¿Serías capaz de sacrificarte así por el bien de una galaxia que ni tan siquiera piensa en ti?

-Si debo hacerlo; sí.

De verás que Mara no sabía si patearle por ser tan generoso y desinteresado. Ella procuró acallar el dolor que esa respuesta suscitó en su interior. La idea de casarse con ella era un deber; un medio para alcanzar un propósito. ¿Qué esperaba ella?

¿Qué el gran maestro jedi lo hiciera por amor a una asesina a sangre fría?

Ella sacudió su cabeza mentalmente¿qué en el Sith la había llevado a pensar en la palabra amor? Toda esta conversación era una inútil.

-Lo siento, Skywalker, pero no lo haré.

Y girando abruptamente, continuó su camino.

-Mara, por favor…

Ella maldijo por lo bajo. ¿Por qué en el Kriff le habló así? No podía negarse ante ese tono sosegado con un leve dejo implorante. Con apenas algo de rabia bajo control, se detuvo y le miró:

-Tienes un minuto para intentar convencerme. – y mirando su chrono, - Del cual ya te restan cuarenta segundos.

La mirada azul intensa pareció desarmarla. –Yo sé que te sientes sola, Mara.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar a mi cabeza?

-No tuve que hacerlo, proyectaste todas tus emociones.

El rostro femenino palideció por la ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué si lo estoy?

Luke se acercó a ella. –Yo también me siento solo, Mara.

-¿Y eso nos lleva a tener que casarnos? – su voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo.

-Piensa en la posibilidad. Nuestro matrimonio sería uno sólido en la Fuerza. Y aunque parezca difícil de creer, también tendríamos ciertas ventajas.

Si era honesta consigo misma, las ventajas serían solo para ella. Todas las puertas que se le abrirían en sus negocios junto a Karrde solo por tener el apellido Skywalker. Sin embargo, no veía que oportunidades le podría brindar a Luke esa unión.

-Yo… necesito pensarlo.

-Es lo justo.

-Mañana saldré con Karrde al sistema de Umgul y en una semana regreso, entonces te daré mi respuesta.

-Muy bien.

Esa sonrisa logró que su corazón saltara en su pecho. ¡Gran Fuerza¿Estaba ella cometiendo un error? Sin decir palabra alguna, se alejó de la presencia masculina que tantas agitadas emociones despertaba en ella. Con lo alocado que estaban sus sentidos sería capaz de aceptar su oferta en ese momento.

Luke le miró alejarse. El también esa había sorprendido ante la sugerencia de Mon Mothma, pero al ceder la sacudida de la sorpresa algo en su interior le clamaba que aceptara. No esperó menos de Mara. Se levantó enfurecida y le hizo saber a Mon Mothma cual sería su inminente final si volvía a repetir algo como eso. Salió intempestivamente del apartamento. Enviándole una sonrisa a manera de disculpa a Mon Mothma, Luke le siguió.

Tal vez no apreciaba su vida como era debido pero decidió intentar razonar con ella. Quizás era una corazonada o una llamada de la Fuerza, pero no pudo ignorar el llamado. Tampoco podía negar que ese llamado estaba entremezclado con ese deseo suyo de tener su familia, alguien a quien llamar suyo. Han y Leia con los pequeños eran un constante recuerdo de lo que no tenía; de lo vacío de su vida. Quería intentarlo y si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre había hallado a Mara muy atractiva. Era una hermosa mujer, muchas veces siendo confundida con alguna princesa o de algún miembro de la aristocracia de algún sistema.

Aún recordaba cuando abrió sus ojos y se halló a si mismo mirando esa mirada verde helada apuntándole con su pistola blaster. Detrás de todo su desconcertante odio pudo admirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Solo otra mujer lo había fascinado de tal manera; Leia. La princesa de Alderaan, la líder de la Alianza Rebelde, que cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a él, el humilde granjero de Tatooine, no entendía porque lo hacía. Leia era algo inalcanzable, elusivo pero que sabía debía proteger con su vida. Mara era eso y mucho más. Un sueño que no estaba destinado para él. Una estrella tan lejana en la inmensidad que nunca podría alcanzar. Lo bello, lo sublime, lo noble… y él, un simple y humilde granjero.

Solo esperaba… él sacudió su rostro. Ahora solo le restaba esperar.

- - -

Mara entró a su apartamento y por primera vez lo percibió como un lugar frío, impersonal y vacío. Ella se encaminó hacia uno de los transpariaceros de su pequeña sala con vista al tráfico aéreo y colocó su frente sobre el frío cristal. Mara había creado esta imagen alrededor de su persona tan contraria a lo que realmente era su interior en un modo de autodefensa. Como todo ser humano, deseaba pertenecer, amar y ser amada. Tener una familia… Cerró sus ojos mientras la angustia apretaba su corazón y golpeó el cristal con su frente, molesta consigo misma.

¿Podría casarse con Luke?

¿Podrían tener un matrimonio estable y hasta cierto punto, feliz? El granjero era honesto y responsable; estaba segura de que se comportaría como era debido. Ese gran sentido de honor no le permitía actuar de otra manera. Pero de igual forma ella reconocía que entre Luke y ella existía un abismo insalvable

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, sintió la extraña conexión con él y a pesar de que tuvo muchas oportunidades para asesinarlo nunca lo hizo. Algo dentro de ella la detenía. En especial esos ojos azules que brillaban con ingenuidad y la invitaban a ser otra persona contraria a la que siempre había creído ser. Todos los momentos que ella deseó creer que podía ser igual a él, llegar a ser una gran caballero Jedi. ¡Oh sí, cuánto deseó creer lo que Skywalker le decía! Pero no podía negar lo que había sido, una asesina a sangre fría. Ella, la Mano del Emperador y él, el maestro de una Nueva Orden de Jedi. Luke le ofreció su amistad entregándole el sable de luz que le había pertenecido a su padre sin pedir nada a cambio, siempre dándole la opción de escoger su camino. Una amistad que había sido reciprocada. Fue asombroso y hasta extraordinario como uno respondía al llamado de auxilio del otro. Siempre estando el uno por el otro.

¿Sería ella lo suficiente valiente para aceptar esa proposición? Todo a cambio de restaurar la paz para toda una galaxia. Ella suspiró. Quizás esa era su penitencia por todas las atrocidades de su pasado. No es que le fuera inmune el agrado de estar casada con el granjero…

Una semana, lo pensaría bien por toda una semana. Solo entonces le daría la repuesta.


	3. Un lucero y una luna

**Un Lucero y Una Luna**

- - -

-Tengo conocimiento sobre la reunión privada de Mon Mothma.

Si Leia no hubiese tenido los ojos sobre unos papeles que releía por segunda vez –una tal petición del sistema Arrias para navegar por territorio de la luna Bismiik con propósitos comerciales que dicho lugar le prohibía- hubiese podido observar como todo el rostro de su hermano palidecía para luego inmediatamente adquirir un tono rojizo.

-¿Q… qué? – tartamudeó Luke.

Tampoco ella se percató de su estado de nerviosismo. –Sí, creen que soy una tonta pero sé que Mon Mothma está tramando algo con Bel Iblis. Ayer en la tarde se reunieron.

Aliviado, Luke tomó una bocanada de aire. No deseaba que su hermana tuviera conocimientos de lo que estaban tramando a escondidas de ella. Sería la primera en protestar si lo descubría. Era demasiado de muy sobre protectora con él.

-Lo tienen tan callado. Sé que la NRI esta involucrada también. – ella alzó sus ojos marrones, -Me alejo por un tiempo de todo y me echan para un lado.

-¡Ah, vamos Leia! Sabes que eres indispensable; gracias a ti hemos logrado avanzar con este gobierno… Pero¿Mon Mothma le habla a Bel Iblis?

Leia enarcó una ceja. –Luke, creo que ya es tiempo que te alejes de todos los asuntos sobre jedis. A veces me preocupas. Hace casi diez años que Mon Mothma y Bel Iblis se hablan.

-¡Oh!

-Lo cual me recuerda…La próxima semana habrá una cena de gala y grandes dignatarios están invitados; es imperante que estés presente.

-¿Imperante para quién¿Para ti?

Era sorprendente la tenacidad de su hermana. No dejaba escapar una oportunidad para hacer del papel de casamentera. El adoraba a su hermana. Ella era una parte intrínseca de su ser pero a veces podía ser fastidiosa y posesiva. Le gustaba visitarla y de igual manera temía la posibilidad de verla por su obcecado deseo de que el decidiera asentar cabeza y que formara una familia.

-Para ti, cabeza de nerf. Todos los ojos están colocados sobre la nueva academia que forjarás aquí en Coruscant.

El hizo una mueca de desagrado. Le molestaba de gran manera como diplomáticos del gobierno tenían la errónea presunción de que los caballeros jedis eran exclusivamente para el uso personal del gobierno. –Leia, sabes muy bien que opino sobre todas esas actividades.

-Te agraden o no, sabes que debes comparecer; son esas personas detestables las que cubren los gastos de la Academia.

Luke exhaló desalentado. Leia tenía razón. Ella, sintiendo su desazón, se acercó a él, -Ya no somos la Alianza Rebelde. – y ella tomó su mano para apretarla con ternura, -No somos ese puñado de personas que dirigía el espectáculo. Somos negociantes y árbitros para ayudar en las negociaciones entre sistemas y gobiernos por sectores para que se comporten unos con otros.

-Lo sé.

Los ojos marrones le miraron detenidamente y una leve sonrisa curvó los labios femeninos. –Es increíble todo lo que hemos logrado¿no, Luke? Para mi es como si hubiese sido ayer nuestro triunfo en la luna de Endor.

El correspondió a esa sonrisa, pudiendo captar el apenas escondido tono de asombro. –Hemos logrado mucho… -

-Pero…

-Aún no hemos terminado. Dime, Leia¿crees posible una alianza entre la Nueva República y los vestigios del Imperio?

Ella ladeó su rostro. –No lo veo como algo improbable.- y los ojos marrones brillaron, -Sería algo beneficioso para el gobierno. Una unión como esa sería muy significativa y nos haría más fuerte.

Los azules ojos miraron con detenimiento el bello rostro de la princesa de Alderaan. El corazón de Luke se contrajo; era tanto lo que su hermana había hecho para forjar la Nueva República. Tantos sacrificios, tantas noches sin dormir, todo el tiempo dispuesta hacer lo necesario dejando a un lado el cansancio y en ocasiones, hasta ignorando su salud. ¿Y qué había hecho él mientras su hermana hacía todo por reafirmar el nuevo gobierno?... ¿Jugar al maestro Jedi? Una mueca de dolor fugaz cruzó por el rostro masculino.

-¿Luke?

Leia pudo sentir su dolor. El le envió una sonrisa a medias. –Sería grandioso terminar con dos décadas de guerra¿no?

-Sí… Luke¿qué sucede?

El la abrazó con ternura. –Nada. Solo soñaba despierto… Dime¿cuándo saldrás con Han y los pequeños a Kashyyk? Es hora de que tú también te alejes de todo.

Ella captó el cambio en Luke y estuvo en la punta de su lengua refutarle que sí estaba sucediendo algo pero su hermano ya no era ese mismo chiquillo que adoraba el suelo por donde ella caminaba. No; ahora estaba tratando con un hombre maduro y seguro de lo que debía hacer. Decidió dejarlo pasar –por ahora- y le contestó:

-El siguiente día de la cena de gala.

El se echó hacia atrás para mirarle. –Espero que permitas que Gavrisom tome el control de cualquier crisis inesperada; no te quiero cancelando tus vacaciones a causa de una.- y los ojos le lanzaron una mirada amenazante.

-Bueno, Luke…

-Bueno nada, Leia. Te irás sin mirar hacia atrás. Nosotros somos muy capaces de manejar cualquier situación en tu ausencia.

Ella le sonrió algo avergonzada, -De acuerdo, pero siempre y cuando tú estés manejando la situación.

-Lo prometo.

Volvieron a asumir la conversación de unos minutos atrás libre de tensión. Luke escuchó a Leia hablar sobre todo lo que sus sobrinos tenían planeado hacer durante sus vacaciones en el sistema nativo de Chewbacca. A pesar de escuchar a su hermana, su mente comenzó a divagar. _Su matrimonio será visualizado como el establecimiento de una unión entre la Nueva República y el Imperio._ Luke recordó las palabras de Mon Mothma y caviló sobre la revelación que Leia le había hecho inadvertidamente. Estaba seguro que la reunión entre Mon Mothma y Bel Iblis estaba relacionada con su posible matrimonio a Mara. ¿Qué tan cerca estaría la posibilidad de un tratado de paz entre la Nueva República y el Imperio? Si había algo que había aprendido como jedi era que solo el tiempo podría decirle.

**Sistema de Ugmul**

Una brisa suave levantaba el cabello rojizo dorado. Los verdes ojos contemplaban distraídamente el paisaje que le proveía la capital de la ciudad. El lugar era casi un ensueño, como si hubiese sido desenterrado de un cuento de fantasía. Una enorme luna casi tocaba las enormes montañas en el horizonte. Pero nada de ello parecía calmar el desasosiego en su alma.

Desde la terraza podía percibir el bullicio en el salón. La tripulación del _Wild Karrde_ junto con los huéspedes del lugar celebraban el éxito de la transacción comercial. Una expresión sardónica cruzó las aristocráticas facciones; todo en su vida aparentaba ser exitosa. Pero las palabras de Luke resonaban en su cabeza.

_'Sé que te sientes sola'_

Elevó sus ojos al cielo, una extraña mezcla de emociones siguiéndose unas a otras en su interior. En un movimiento inconsciente, posó la mano en el sable de luz que colgaba de su cintura. Siempre lo llevaba consigo. Sintió la frialdad del metal… Ese había sido el primer sable de Luke; construido por su padre, Anakin. Ben Kenobi se lo había entregado en Tatooine. Más tarde, Luke se lo daría a ella.

Luke y ella se transformaron en aliados. Pero ahora… Ella alejó su mano del metal. Ahora no estaba segura de que eran. Un suave suspiro brotó a través de sus entre abiertos labios.

-¿Mara?

-Karrde. – replicó ella intentando darle una inflexión despreocupada a su voz. Sintió sus pasos al acercarse a ella.

-Has estado actuando de manera muy peculiar en estos últimos días.

-No sé a que te refieres. – ella intentó desestimar ese comentario encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia.

-Normalmente eres taciturna… y tengo que admitir que algo desagradable en tu actitud con los demás pero últimamente estas intratable. ¿Líos amorosos?

-Muérdete la lengua, Karrde.

-De verás, Mara, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

Por varios segundos se vio tentada a decirle todo pero se mordió su labio inferior. Un ligero temblor recorrió la esbelta figura femenina.

Karrde entrecerró sus ojos no pasando por desapercibido ese gesto suyo. Si había algo de lo que Karrde se sentía orgulloso era de su innata habilidad para leer las personas. Mara le ocultaba algo.

-Vamos, Mara¿diez años juntos no significan nada para ti?

Ella se giró a mirarle, -No me sucede nada, solo estoy cansada.

Karrde decidió no hacer más hincapié en el asunto. Alzó su copa y le dijo a Mara, -Brindo por otra transacción victoriosa.

Volteó su rostro bruscamente, -No fue nada, estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

De nuevo toda una gama de turbulentas emociones chocaban entre si en su interior. ¡Oh, sí! Tenía una vida envidiable; era una mujer triunfadora. Pero, cuando terminara todo esto, regresaría a su apartamento en Coruscant. Uno vacío y frío. Justo a tiempo detuvo una risita burlona y socarrona; ¡vaya que era una mujer que había alcanzado el éxito!

Y sin embargo, sería capaz de entregarlo todo en un instante por saber que era tener una familia.

-¿Has hablado con Luke últimamente?

_ "Sith."_ Era increíble la percepción del hombre. –Sí. Antes de venir hacia aquí.

Karrde estaba consciente de que firmaba su propia condena a muerte, pero de todas formas le dijo, -¿Por qué no te comunicas con él y le hablas? Estoy seguro de que te escuchará; siempre lo ha hecho.

Todo el rostro femenino adoptó una máscara de frialdad total. Los verdes ojos le miraron con apenas contenida ira. Karrde dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás, nacido del instinto de preservación. Pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada. Los dos eran unos cabezotas. Siempre que les veía juntos podía percibir sin dificultad alguna la conexión entre ambos. No había necesidad de tener habilidad en la Fuerza para percatarse; era casi palpable.

De improviso, la rigidez abandonó a Mara y la ira se desvaneció de sus ojos esmeraldas. –Karrde, necesito un descanso. Yo… - y por primera vez en su vida él le vio titubear, -Tal vez tome unas decisiones que me alejen de la Alianza de Contrabando.

El asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza. No le tomó desprevenido. Tarde o temprano el llamado de la Fuerza sería más poderoso que su trabajo con él.

-De acuerdo. - y luego de una breve pausa, añadió, -Eres una mujer valiente, Mara, nunca lo olvides.

Y para su total sorpresa, Karrde se acercó y le besó la frente con ternura. Fue un beso inocente, libre de toda pasión… parecido al que le hubiese brindado un padre a su hija. El le dejó sola, otra vez con sus pensamientos y con un futuro incierto. No. Ella sacudió la cabeza para darle énfasis a esa negación. Ante ella se cernía un futuro con posibilidades. Fue la primera vez que Mara sintió paz en su interior.


	4. Apenas un comienzo

**Apenas**** un comienzo**

De pie frente al transpariacero, sus dos piernas separadas con las manos a sus espaldas y ojos cerrados, Luke hacía su meditación matutina.

Había llegado el día y él esperaba con serenidad la llegada de Mara.

Durante toda la semana no había pensado en otra cosa. Sus horas se ocuparon en pensamientos sobre un posible futuro junto a Mara. El problema era que cada vez esos pensamientos tomaban un rumbo más allá del previsto. Si era sincero consigo mismo, quería un matrimonio, bajo lo que se podía llamar normal. Deseaba tener la rutina banal de un esposo junto a su esposa. Intercambiar anécdotas luego de llegar a su apartamento; hacer quehaceres juntos.

Sólo había un concepto que no se permitía ambicionar; ser padre. Conocía muy de cerca el genio arisco de Mara.

Sintió su presencia no muy lejos. Estaba completamente tranquila y se dirigía decididamente hacia él. Como siempre, percibió su aura brillante como una supernova.

Unos segundos antes de que el timbre de su apartamento anunciara la llegada de Mara, él abandonó su estado meditativo. Su astromech hizo una serie de silbidos electrónicos. –No, está bien. Yo contestó.

Unos ojos esmeraldas miraron los azules con detenimiento.

-Buenos días, Mara.

-Skywalker.

-Pasa, por favor.

Ella vaciló momentáneamente. Pero dándose a si misma una sacudida mental, entró. No daría atrás, la decisión estaba tomada. No era una mujer acostumbrada a la cobardía. Luke le guió hasta su sala. Con ojo crítico admiró el lugar; tenía sus méritos ser un héroe de guerra y Maestro Jedi. El lugar no estaba lujosamente adornado, Luke solo había adquirido lo necesario para vivir cómodamente pero era enorme y tenía una vista espectacular a través de los transpariaceros.

-¿Una taza de caf?

-Sí, gracias.

Mara se acomodó en el amplio sofá que le permitía observar los destellos que arrancaban el sol de la mañana mientas ascendía. Los rayos creaban un kaleidoscopio de colores en los tranpariaceros de las enormes estructuras que iban desde las tonalidades del anaranjado al amarillo hasta alcanzar el rojo más intenso. ¿Era casualidad o un simbolismo escondido? Un nuevo comienzo; una nueva vida. Sintió a Luke regresar, tazas en ambos manos y le entregó una a ella.

Aceptando la taza, la acercó a su rostro y aspiró su aroma antes de llevarla a sus labios. Le dio dos sorbos a la bebida caliente sin decir nada. Luke no dijo nada, ni tan siquiera le sintió inquieto. Ella tenía sus barreras fuertemente erigidas, él no podía tener ni la más mínima idea de que pensaba ella. Mas sin embargo estaba tranquilo. Desquiciante granjero.

-De acuerdo, Skywalker. Acepto casarme contigo.

El rostro de Luke se iluminó. -¿De verás, Mara? –

-No tienes que demostrar tanto entusiasmo. - ella hizo una leve mueca de desagrado, el granjero y su eterno optimismo. Siempre en su afán de salvar la galaxia. ¿Qué esperaba ella¿Qué estuviera feliz porque se casaba con ella¡Kriff¿De dónde en el Sith salió ese pensamiento?

-¿Debemos informarle a Mon Mothma?

Luke hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. –Ella dijo que luego de que tomáramos una decisión, el resto sería…

-Nuestro problema. – le interrumpió ella con una mueca sardónica.

Luke le miró algo severo. –Que sería algo personal en lo que ella no debía entremeterse.

-Por supuesto.- replicó con burla.

-Mara. – le llamó él con firmeza, -¿Estás segura? No podemos dar atrás una vez comencemos.

-No daré hacia atrás.

En un reflejo automático, Luke tomó la mano femenina. Fue casi una reacción instantánea; ella le empujó logrando que algo del caf de Luke se derramara en sus pantalones.

-¡Mara!

Por toda respuesta ella le envió una mirada asesina. –El haber aceptado no significa que te he dado el derecho de manosearme.

Los azules ojos tenían un leve brillo de reproche. –Eso no fue manosearte.

-Todo lo que invada mi espacio personal es considerado manoseo.

-Hacemos esto o no hacemos nada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – No le gustó esa frasecita para nada. Era tan parecida a la que él tanto le gustaba machacarle a sus estudiantes; _Haz o no hagas; no hay intentos_.

-Tenemos que ser convincente; tenemos que demostrarle a todos que estamos enamorados.

Ella abrió su boca para refutarle algo mordaz pero inmediatamente la cerró. Tenía razón. El continuó explicando, -No puedes brincar o atacarme cada vez que yo intente demostrarte un gesto afectuoso.

Intempestivamente, él se colocó de pie. –Son muchos los que desean que al fin esta galaxia halle la paz sin importar del bando al que pertenezcan; la Alianza o al Imperio. Todo ser viviente añora la paz. Y nosotros se la proveeremos a través de nuestro matrimonio. – los verdes ojos seguían la figura del jedi mientras caminaba de lado a lado, -El nuestro será un símbolo de pacto, de unión; necesitarán creer que nuestro amor es verdadero.

Mara enarcó una pelirroja ceja. –Creo que en una ocasión te dije que no intentarás hacerte el astuto, granjero.

El tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Decidió ser sincero. Regresó a su lugar junto a ella.

Mara se sintió algo incómoda ante esa mirada persistente. Una pequeña sirena de advertencia zumbó en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Yo también quiero que sea un matrimonio normal.

Ella le preguntó con recelo. –Define normal.

-Yo… en realidad no sé.

-Luke… -gruñó ella.

-Tomemos las cosas día a día. Es lo único que te pido y… - él miró de manera significativa su mano. Mara captando el mensaje en los inocentes ojos azules, levantó su mano para ofrecérsela. Sin vacilación alguna, Luke la tomó entre la suya. Ante el contacto de esa piel calida y áspera, una sacudida recorrió su brazo y lejos de ser desagradable, fue una… placentera.

-¿Ves? No se te ha caído la mano.

-No; pero la tuya si corre peligro si vuelves a hacerte el bufón.

- - -

Ojos esmeraldas observaron el reflejo de una mujer en el espejo. No reconoció la imagen; era una mujer sensual y atractiva en su largo traje rojo persa. No era un color llamativo pero ayudaba a realzar el tono de su cabellera. Se amonestó a si misma en silencio. Se estaba comportando como una jovenzuela enamoriscada. No era la primera vez que se vestía con elegancia, lo había hecho en situaciones anteriores para las negociaciones que hacía junto a Karrde. Sin embargo, admitía que ahora tal vez se había excedido en su esmero.

Esa mañana, luego de informarle a Luke que aceptaba, comenzaron a planear la _estrategia_ para los próximos días. Mara sintió que estaban preparándose para una batalla contra el enemigo, organizando todo posible advenimiento y como contrarrestarlo. Cuando ella le indicó que eso era lo que estaba percibiendo de toda la situación; Luke solo le había replicado con un _'tenemos que hacerlo lo más real posible'_. Ella le lanzó una mirada tan fría que ni tan siquiera el sistema de Hoth podría desafiar.

Y siendo el típico granjero, decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar todo esa noche. El haría reservaciones para un restaurante reconocido de la capital. Había escuchado sobre el lugar anteriormente; era lujoso y costoso. Skywalker estaba dispuesto a utilizar todas sus municiones. Si luego de esta cita no captaban que había algo entre la ex – Mano del Emperador y el Maestro Jedi, nada más podría hacerlo. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que ella se había esmerado tanto; solo quería ayudar a Skywalker. Eso era todo.

El zumbido en su puerta la despertó de sus cavilaciones y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla pudo sentir la presencia del granjero. Se reprendió en silencio, convencida de que estaba perdiendo su acostumbrada dureza permitiendo que sus barreras se disiparan momentáneamente. Dos cosas llegaron a su atención cuando abrió la puerta. Una de ellas era que el granjero no estaba vestido de negro. Tenía su habitual uniforme jedi solo que esta vez era un azul marino. Lo segundo fue el gran ramo de flores velanie.

Ella miró con algo de recelo las flores mientras las tomaba en su mano. Ningún tipo de expresión apareció en su rostro mientras miraba el ramo como si fuera a brincar sobre ella y atacarla. En realidad no sabía como reaccionar ante el detalle de Luke. Nunca antes había recibido ningún obsequio aparte de los que recibía por parte de Karrde, los cuales siempre eran una muestra de gratitud por haber hecho un buen negocio.

-¿Cómo…? – preguntó ella perpleja luego de aceptar el ramo.

-¿Sé que son tus favoritas? – y se alzó de hombros, -Soy un buen observador, supongo.

Luke le miró algo preocupado, los verdes ojos se cristalizaron al observar las flores. Parecía perdida en recuerdos del pasado. Aprovechó ese raro momento de silencio para observarla. La luz del sol que se ponía a su espalda arrancaba destellos rojizos dorados al cabello que por primera vez lo veía libre de su acostumbrada trenza, pues solo lo sostenía una sencilla diadema. El siempre admiró el color peculiar de su cabello, era el mismo tono que tomaba el cielo de Tatooine al atardecer.

-¿Mara?

Ella alzó su mirada de las flores, intentando acallar sus exaltadas emociones. Solo era un ramo, por todas las estrellas sagradas. Skywalker solo estaba intentando ser caballeroso.

-Gracias, Skywalker. – replicó ella cortante.

A pesar de su dura respuesta, Luke no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa. Su actitud fiera y hasta cierto punto hostil, en vez de alejarlo le atraía. Esa mirada esmeralda aceleraron los latidos de su corazón.

-Iré a colocarlas en agua. Puedes pasar, si deseas.

El asintió y entró al lugar. No era parecido al suyo, era pequeño pero cómodo y práctico. Representaba la personalidad de su dueña. Vio a Mara entrar a lo que Luke supuso era su cocina. Luego de varios segundos de titubeo, decidió seguirle. Se petrificó en la entrada; Mara escondió su rostro entre las flores, aspirando el dulce aroma, con sus ojos cerrados y la observó por completo cautivado. Las líneas del rostro femenino se habían suavizado dando paso a un rostro espectacularmente bello. Los latidos de su corazón tomaron un ritmo acelerado. Sintió el poderoso anhelo de saber como sería amar a la verdadera mujer que se escondía dentro de Mara. De conocer el amor de esa mujer.

Rápidamente se alejó de allí, sintiendo que se estaba entremetiendo en un momento privado de Mara. El procuro contener y aplacar los pensamientos que le asaltaron. Cuando Mara reapareció estaba más sosegado. Sonriendo, le ofreció su brazo, -¿Estamos lista?

El temió que no lo aceptaría, ella lo miró con algo de desconfianza. No se había percatado de que contenía la respiración hasta que Mara colocó su mano en el brazo extendido.

Al salir de su apartamento, Mara trataba de no darle mucha importancia al gesto. Solo era su brazo… A través de la tela de la oscura túnica, ella pudo percibir la fuerza de ese brazo. Casi apenas pudo contener el deseo de saber que sería sentir ese brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella dio un pequeño brinco ante ese inesperado pensamiento. Luke, siempre alerta a todo a su alrededor, le miró inquisitivo, -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada. – esa respuesta seca le indicó que no debía insistir.

Fuera de los predios del complejo donde vivía Mara, Luke hizo una señal con su mano para que se detuviera un speeder taxi. Cuando se hubieron acomodado, Luke le dio la dirección al chofer. Ella giró su rostro hacia el lado, intentando observar los edificios por los que el taxi los transportaba. No quería pensar en el hombre a su lado. No entendía que en el Sith le sucedía. Porque su presencia le estaba afectando. Cerrando sus ojos, ella hurgó en su interior la razón de ello.

¿Sería quizás por qué no estaban en ninguna misión donde dependía uno del otro para salir con vida de la situación? Tal vez era el hecho de que al fin podía disfrutar, relajada, de la compañía del hombre que casi toda una vida le había intrigado. Skywalker había sido un nombre, que no obstante durante su niñez era tabú pronunciarlo, lo escuchaba en raras ocasiones en la boca del Emperador pronunciándolo con gran desprecio.

-Llegamos. – le murmuraron al oído.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente. Todo el cuerpo femenino se tensó. Ella vaciló, no segura de si podría continuar con la farsa… porque no estaba segura donde terminaba ésta y comenzaba la realidad. La línea divisoria era una apenas discernible.

-Mara, relájate.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Él bajó del speeder y alargó su mano para ayudarla a descender. Ella colocó la suya en la de él pensando que solo sería para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero se sorprendió cuando no la dejó ir cuando ella estaba parada frente a él. Luke la apretó con suavidad y la miró expectante. Mara sintió una agradable onda viajar a través de su brazo, como si hubiese podido percibir la esencia de Luke en la Fuerza y descubrió que él también la había sentido a ella al ver como se oscurecieron sus ojos azules.

¿Sería posible que ellos dos tuvieran esa singular habilidad de sentirse uno al otro por la Fuerza¿Qué la conexión que siempre había existido entre ambos se hubiese intensificado con el pasar del tiempo? Mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante ella miró sus manos aún unidas, la suya tan blanca como la nieve contrastando con la piel bronceada de él.

Un leve dejo de aprensión la tomó desprevenida al entrar al lugar. El restaurante emanaba dinero y prestigio. Ahora comprendía porque Skywalker había optado por cambiar su acostumbrado uniforme negro. Ella se sintió incómoda cuando todos los ojos de los presentes se vinieron hacia ella. Le dio una mirada de reojo a Luke; su rostro era uno de calma total, sin emoción alguna. Mara alzó su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, mientras caminaba a su lado, adoptando como siempre su pose de fría indiferencia.

El maître d' del restaurante les guió con diligencia a la mesa. Su rostro nunca reflejó la sorpresa en su interior; tenían una espectacular vista de la capital y ella pudo ver el Palacio Imperial. Luke haló hacia atrás la silla de Mara y ella asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento. Para su sorpresa, el maître d' les dio las cartas de menú. Por lo regular junto a la mesa de los restaurantes a los que ella solía visitar siempre hallaba un pequeño datapad para ordenar. Tomando el suyo, Mara lo acercó a su rostro y entre dientes le murmuró a Luke:

-Todos nos miran. – le incomodaba ser el centro de atención; ella era una persona muy celosa de su privacidad.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luke, -Solo admiran a mi hermosa acompañante.

Ella dejo escapar un bufido lleno de incredulidad. No era una tonta, el centro de atención era Skywalker. Solo restaba que los presentes la reconocieran e hicieran su ejercicio matemático. Una ufana twi'lek se acercó a su mesa para anotar sus ordenes. Al reconocer a Luke por poco sufría de un sincope y casi no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Mara enarcó una ceja algo sardónica al presenciar como el granjero lograba calmarla con su sin igual empatía y comentarios jocosos que parecieron aliviar a la nerviosa mesera. Los labios sensuales de la comerciante se ampliaron con una sonrisa, Skywalker no era consciente del impacto que creaba su presencia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él curioso ante su sonrisa.

Ella movió su rostro de lado a lado, -No puedo creer que aún seas tan ingenuo.

Luke fue a replicarle algo suspicaz a ese comentario…

-¡Maestro Skywalker!

El correspondió al saludo, -Senador Nodan.

El senador miró a Mara con algo de curiosidad e hizo un gesto de reverencia con su cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Senador quisiera presentarle a Mara Jade, comerciante bajo el mando de Talon Karrde.

Los ojos del hombre casi se desorbitan al reconocer el nombre pero se recuperó con rapidez de su sorpresa, -Un placer.

-El mío. – le contestó Mara con algo de frialdad.

El senador entabló una conversación con Luke sobre unos posibles compatriotas con potencial para ser jedis. Ella dirigió su mirada a Luke. El escuchaba al senador atentamente. Tenía que admitir que Skywalker era realmente apuesto con sus azules ojos que parecían que miraban hasta lo más profundo de su alma y su sonrisa de granjero. No era muy alto, siendo casi de su misma estatura pero no por ello dejaba de ser imponente. Quizás era toda esa aura de calma y seguridad que había ganado a través de los años que luchó en la alianza en contra del Imperio Todos los presentes lo miraban con respeto; el gran héroe de guerra. Pero a pesar de todo eso continuaba siendo el mismo humilde y generoso hombre que conoció nueve años atrás

-Discúlpame. – le dijo Luke luego de terminar su conversación.

-No tienes porque. – y ella se alzó de hombros, -Me imagino que ese es uno de los gajes de tu oficio.

-Sí. – dijo él sonriendo algo avergonzado, - Tienes el título de maestro jedi y todo el mundo cree que tienes la solución para todos los problemas.

-Y supongo que eso llena tus ansias de estar en constante rescate de la galaxia.

No hubo terminado de decirlo que Mara se dio una patada mental a si misma. No era el momento adecuado para manifestar sus opiniones y mucho menos con el tono sarcástico que utilizó. La actitud en Luke dio un pequeño cambio, Mara casi pudo palparlo… corrección, pudo palparlo con sus sentidos.

-Yo sé que tu opinión sobre mi no es la más alta pero preferiría hablar sobre eso en otro momento; no aquí.

Ella desvió su mirada, su carácter terco no le permitía pedirle una disculpa.

Mara. – dijo él suspirando, - Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar y sé que una de ellas es mi Academia. Prometo que lo haremos luego, pero no aquí.

-De acuerdo. – murmuró ella mirándole fugazmente y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre los edificios. Sabía que él estaba en lo correcto. Ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Al sentir su mano sobre la suya, dio un leve brinco de sobresalto.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Estuvo en la punta de su lengua preguntarle si él sabía pero no lo hizo. Debía aceptar esa tregua de paz e intentar disfrutar lo que restaba del día. Ella asintió.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y él la tomó en sus brazos. Todo el cuerpo de Mara se tornó rígido.

-No suelo morder.

Los verdes ojos chispearon, -Un consejo, Skywalker, nunca trates de vivir de la comedia.

-¡Ah, vamos, Mara! Solo intentaba aliviar tu tensión; estoy consciente de tu desagrado a todo contacto físico.

Ella respingó no muy convencida.

-¿Qué tal el viaje a Ugmul¿Productivo?

-Sí. Karrde esta muy satisfecho del contrato comercial que logramos.

-La organización de Karrde casi abarca toda la galaxia. – fue más una aseveración que una pregunta.

Ella esperó a que Luke le diera una voltereta para volver a sus brazos. El Maestro Jedi engañaba. Para su agradable sorpresa, Mara descubrió que Luke bailaba muy bien. No debía sorprenderle pues lo había visto mientras practicaba con los demás estudiante con su sable de luz. Los movimientos que él utilizaba solo lo podía hacer alguien con habilidad para el baile.

-Pero a pesar de ello, presiento que Karrde no esta del todo satisfecho. – comentó ella alzándose de hombros.

-¿Por qué opinas eso?

-Tal vez solo sean conjeturas mías pero a veces percibo que él está en constante vigilancia de su espalda.

Luke le miró interesado, -¿Crees que alguien le este buscando?

-Es eso o tal vez le debe a alguien más de lo que le gustaría deberle.

El asintió, asimilando la información que Mara le proveía. En silencio, agradeció a la Fuerza y al rígido entrenamiento al que se había auto impuesto. Aparentaba estar charlando como si nada pero en realidad todo su ser estaba siendo arremetido por una vorágine de emociones que por primera vez sentía. Sabía perfectamente que le estaba sucediendo y todo se lo debía a la encantadora seductora que tenía entre sus brazos. A la hermosa mujer que por primera vez en su vida la tenía cerca de su cuerpo causándole todas esas sensaciones desconocidas para él. Como si sintieran el ánimo de ambos, la banda comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. Acoplando sus pasos al cambio de la música, decidió ser atrevido y rodeó la diminuta cintura femenina con su brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Mara no protestó ante su gesto, una de sus manos estaba entre la de él y de nuevo la misma sensación de estar uno dentro del otro arrasó con sus sentidos. Era algo indescriptible pero a la vez maravilloso e intoxicante. Ella se sentía flotar en el universo; todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y para ella solo existía Luke. Ella miró los ojos que brillaban como el zafiro. Luke sentía que cada paso que tomaban al ritmo de la música era como si estuviera moviéndose de una estrella a otra; dos almas unidas en un viaje extraordinario por la galaxia. La música terminó y ambos se separaron con pesar, casi sintiendo como dolor físico la separación. Luke, observando un brillo peculiar en sus ojos esmeraldas, deseó abandonarse por completo al impulso de besarla frente a todos. Pero el momento desapareció cuando se percató de que la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa de ambos. Colocando una mano en el codo femenino, la guió de regreso a la mesa.

Mara miró su plato con deleite; fideos pashi en salsa blanca con gambinos. Se veía delicioso. Dirigió su mirada al enorme filete de carne de nerf asada en el plato de Skywalker y enarcó una ceja, -¿Hambre, granjero?

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Luke, -Sí.

Ella dejo escapar un bufido nada elegante. –Desde ahora te advierto que mis habilidades culinarias dejan mucho que desear.

El corazón dejo de latirle por varios segundos al ver el rostro masculino iluminarse con una sonrisa. Casi parecía tener una calidad tierna…

-Puedo compensar en esa área.

-Por tu bien, así lo espero.

El comenzó a reírse de buena gana. La tensión abandonó a Mara por completo. Quizás su matrimonio con Skywalker podría ser uno agradable. Al ver sus ojos azules brillar pensó que era posible que estuviese entrando a una nueva etapa en su vida. El era un buen hombre, honesto, leal, afable, tolerante… ¿qué más podía ella desear en un esposo? Pero todo ese aire benévolo no la engañaba, sabía de primera mano que él también podía ser fuerte y exigente y si la situación lo requería, firme e impávido. Un zumbido la despertó de sus reflexiones.

-Disculpa. – murmuró Luke contrito.

-¿Tienes que andar con eso todo el tiempo? – le recriminó ella con algo de suavidad.

El buscó su comlink y contestó al llamado, -Aquí, Luke.

-Hola, chico. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Antes de Luke poder contestarle a Han, Mara se le adelantó, -Hola, Solo.

La pausa fue una incongruente; no era consistente con la personalidad de Han.

-Bueno, bueno, aparentemente si estamos muy ocupado¿no, chico?

-Mara y yo estamos cenando.

Al otro lado del comlink se escuchó un largo silbido, -Así que están muy serias las cosas.

-Han, no creo que me llamaras para saber que hago con mi tiempo libre.

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada. –No. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Ya estas en líos en tu segundo día de vacaciones?

-Quisiera yo. El Presidente quiere que Leia intente arreglar una situación entre Diamala e Ishori pero intercepté la llamada y yo le prometí hacer algo al respecto. No quiero que Leia deje sus días libres con los pequeños. Necesito ayuda de ti y tus sabias palabras y decisiones. Si es que Mara te lo permite, por supuesto.

Ante ese último comentario, Mara arqueó ambas cejas. Luke movió su rostro de lado a lado. -¿Para cuándo me necesitas?

-Deja ver… - y le dio a entender que miraba su chrono, -¿Qué tal para ahora?

Luke dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido. –Muy bien, saldré en una hora. ¿Cuál será nuestro punto de encuentro?

-Iphigin.

-Nos vemos entonces allí. – y terminó la comunicación.

-¿Otros de los gajes de tu oficio? – preguntó Mara algo burlona.

-Mara, de verás lo siento…

Ella hizo un ademán con su mano de que lo olvidara. –No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo perfectamente y no es justo que tu hermana interrumpa sus vacaciones de esa manera. – e imprevistamente, ella añadió, -¿Deseas que te acompañe?

Luke se vio muy tentado a aceptar su oferta. Mara podía ser de gran ayuda, pudo comprobarlo muchas veces en el pasado. Pero tampoco sería justo para ella, de seguro estos días era para su descanso. –No, sólo será cuestión de hablar e intentar hacer ver las partes de cada uno. Espero estar de vuelta en unos días.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con picardía. -¿Es eso una promesa?- y una suave risa brotó a través de los sensuales labios al ver como él enrojecía. No podía creer que aún tuviese ese aire ingenuo e inocente a pesar de los años y las experiencias vividas.

Para Luke fue una sorpresa inesperada pero grata escuchar esa risa. En el pasado solo había escuchado sus risas burlonas y sarcásticas. Sin embargo esta era dulce y le recordó una de las caídas de agua cerca al templo de Yavin. Se hizo la promesa de hacerla reír más a menudo.

Mara se sintió algo desconcertada ante la mirada azul penetrante, -¿Qué? – preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Nada. Sólo te admiraba¿te han dicho alguna vez lo hermosa qué eres?

Esa pregunta pareció desarmarla. –Creo que ya debemos irnos si deseas salir en una hora para Iphigin.

Luke asintió algo desalentado ante el cambio brusco de Mara. Pero no se dejaría vencer, sabía que el camino para romper el caparazón de Mara sería uno arduo y difícil. Al final valdría la pena haber sido insistente. Si en este breve momento ella le había mostrado un vistazo de quien era en realidad detrás de sus barreras y máscara de frialdad, de verás que valdría la pena.


	5. Porque ciego es el destino

**Porque**** ciego es el destino  
**

Algo no estaba marchando bien. Sólo eso podía Mara captar. No le agradaba sentir esa pequeña alarma resonando en la parte trasera de su cabeza; solamente le indicaba que algo no estaba bien pero no podía discernir concretamente que era. Para su total ansiedad, parecían subir en volumen con cada hora. Ella frunció el entrecejo; no, algo definitivamente no estaba del todo bien.

Para males de colmo, el atrevido –si es que se le podía llamar así- de Skywalker se había marchado después de ayudar a Han con los damialinos e ishorianos a investigar una rara ocurrencia en Iphigin. Han le había llamado personalmente para darle el mensaje. Ella ignoró la mirada de interés y curiosidad en los ojos almendras. Si Skywalker no le había dicho nada a su cuñado, ella tampoco le daría ninguna información.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en la sortija en su mano derecha. El granjero la había tomado desprevenida cuando al dejarla en su apartamento le entregó una pequeña caja. Fue a replicarle algo nada gentil sobre dar demasiados presentes en la primera cita pero algo le hizo detenerse. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver la sortija con una solitaria gema de coruscante en el interior de la costosa caja. A través de la Fuerza ella pudo percibir que él estaba un poco avergonzado. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, le dio las buenas noches y le besó fugazmente la mejilla antes de marcharse. Para Mara fue inesperado pero placentero. Luego deslizó la sortija en su dedo, observando como la luz arrancaba una mezcla extraña de tonalidades rojas y verdes de la gema. No se sorprendió de que le quedara a la medida.

-De verás Mara, lamento mucho molestarte en tu tiempo de descanso.

No pasó por desapercibido la mirada subrepticia de Karrde a su anillo. Si él no le hacía ninguna pregunta directa… ella se alzó de hombros, tampoco le daría información de gratis. Ella solo asintió con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza para que él continuara. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse en un café y estaban sentados al aire libre, las distintas naves en el tráfico aéreo prácticamente sobre sus cabezas rompiendo la monotonía del silencio en el lugar.

-Nunca imaginé que al contratar los servicios de Lak Jit sólo lograría abrir la caja de Pandora. – e hizo una apenas imperceptible mueca de desagrado, -Los documentos de Caamas. Por más codicioso que aparente ser no es para mí ningún placer sumergir a la República en una guerra civil.

Mara pensó que estaban al borde de ello. Luego de su salida con Skywalker, varios diarios de la capital en conjunto con los holo-canales de farándula, habían tomado la iniciativa de chismorrear sobre ellos dos. Una helada sonrisa curvó los labios de la comerciante mientras veía algunos de los canales, llegando hasta mencionar que era posible que ella fuese la causante de que Callista abandonara intempestivamente al Maestro Jedi unos años atrás. El circo solo duró un día. Toda la conmoción de su salida con Skywalker fue eclipsada por posibles rumores de que habían sido hallados los documentos de Caamas en Mount Tantiss, Wayland.

Ahora entendía porque el senador Fey' lya estaba tan ansioso para que destruyeran el lugar la última vez que ella fue con Skywalker. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo al recordar todo lo que había sobrellevado allí. Ella no estaría ahí en ese momento, hablando con Karrde de no ser por Skywalker. El documento señalaba con un dedo acusador a los bothans del ataque a Caamas; uno que dejó al planeta por completo destruido e inhabitable.

Lak Jit, ni corto ni perezoso, conociendo del deseo público de conocer quienes habían logrado sabotear las barreras de Caamas, él había vendido la información al mejor postor sin importarle el caos que podría traer tal acción a la galaxia. Una semana había transcurrido desde la partida de Skywalker y el senado estaba completamente dividido. '¿Estás del lado de los bothans o del lado de los caamasi?' esa era la pregunta del momento.

-Karrde. – le llamó Mara mientras dirigía hacia él una mirada determinada, -¿Qué es lo que en realidad buscabas en Mount Tantiss? Hay algo que está carcomiendo tu interior.

El movió la cabeza de lado a lado. –No tiene ninguna relevancia en estos momentos.

_'Pequeño mentiroso.'_ pensó Mara al percibir un cambio en emociones en el hombre mayor.

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Mara. Han desea que investiguemos una banda de piratas.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?

-Es posible que estos piratas estén bajo el mando del Imperio. Atacaron la atmósfera de Iphigin con naves muy avanzadas… y Luke sintió clones a bordo de las naves.

El rostro de Mara palideció. Solo eso faltaba; a punto de una guerra civil y encima de todo, reapariciones de clones. Nunca presenció la guerra de los clones, fue mucho antes de ella nacer pero el Emperador se había tomado la molestia en demostrarle todo los daños que había causado la batalla. Era su constante placer vanagloriarse sobre ello.

Todo el rostro de la bella mujer se transformó cuando una molesta idea llegó a su cabeza. –Skywalker. – farfulló ella por lo bajo. Apostaba todas sus ahorros a que él imbécil había saltado a investigar el grupo sin tan siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de su acción… a su persona. Los labios se comprimieron en una blanca línea, ella esperaba que por su bien no regresara con la necesidad de un baño en un tanque de bacta.

Ella hizo otro descubrimiento. Ya estaba comportándose como la futura esposa de Skywalker. Hizo una mueca derogatoria hacia si misma. ¿Cuántas veces no había ella menospreciado a todas esas mujeres que se preocupaban por sus esposos? Y aquí estaba ella haciendo lo mismo por alguien que todavía no era su esposo.

-¿Mara? – Karrde miró con curiosidad a su segunda en mando mientras una gama de emociones incongruente cruzaban por esa hermosa cara. No era muy dada de demostrar lo que sentía.

Mara endureció su presencia e ignoró la muda pregunta de Karrde. -¿Opinas que el Imperio este detrás de ese ataque?

-No es la primera vez que recurren a ello.

-No. – concedió ella recordando todo tipo de basura a la que el Imperio contrataban sus servicios para contrarrestar la Alianza Rebelde.

-Y tal vez pudo haber sido que este grupo de piratas hallara algunos clones de los cuales la República no tenga conocimiento de ello.

-Lo dudo mucho. ¿Desea que investigue esta ganga?

-Sí. – y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, -Han me informó que Luke ya esta detrás de una banda de piratas cavrilluh.

-No me digas. – dijo ella con todo el sarcasmo del que era posible. –No es de extrañarse, el granjero y su afán de ser el héroe del día.

Luego de una breve pausa, él añadió, con algo de recelo pues conocía como Mara vigilaba celosamente su privacidad, -Han y yo estábamos hablando sobre lo extraño que tú y Luke se han estado comportando últimamente.

-¿Tan aburrido estás Karrde que ahora recurres al chisme? – fue la réplica helada de Mara.

La curiosidad pudo más que su instinto innato de preservación. –Ambos nos hemos percatado de que están algo inquietos. ¿Alguna visión o premonición de la que debamos saber?

-Ninguna. – ella aparentó indiferencia. Pero todo su interior se congeló ante esa aseveración de su jefe. Era real su temor; algo tenebroso parecía cernirse sobre ellos. Skywalker también lo estaba presintiendo.

-No te creo.

-Es tu prerrogativa si me crees o no.

-Ambos son muy fuertes en la Fuerza. Y además siempre ha existido esta peculiar conexión entre ustedes dos. Algo están presintiendo. ¿Tiene que ver con los clones?

Por unos breves segundos Karrde temió que ella volvería a negarlo pero se sorprendió cuando la escuchó decir, -No puedo asegurarte que tenga una relación con los clones; es algo elusivo y Skywalker siempre me advirtió sobre esas percepciones vagas. Debo esperar con calma a que sean más concretas. Siento no poder ayudarte en ese departamento, Karrde.

-Entonces, aparentemente si viene algo sobre nosotros.

Mara titubeó brevemente antes de responder, -Sí.- murmuró ella.

No aparentó estarlo pero Karrde se preocupó. Luke y Mara nunca se habían equivocado en sus premoniciones. Los ojos color azul hielo volvieron a posarse en la mano que sostenía la humeante taza de caf, la luz del sol arrancó destellos a la gema de coruscante. Su ojo de comerciante pudo apreciar el valor de la sortija.

-No sabía que utilizaras prendas. – comentó él.

-No suelo hacerlo.

-Esa gema es una muy exótica y rara. Suele costar una fortuna.

Ella no dijo nada. Para su desconcierto tuvo que admitir que Karrde tenía razón. No entendía porque Luke la compró, el suyo sería un matrimonio de apariencia. No había amor envuelto en éste.

-Su color me recuerda mucho tu personalidad. ¿Regalo de algún pretendiente?

Ella deseó… y detuvo abruptamente la línea de sus pensamientos, -Muérdete la lengua, Karrde. – La dureza en su voz fue contrapesada por su tono suave.

- - -

Era estos momentos, mientras viajaba en el hiperespacio, que Luke tomaba provecho de las horas que parecían no tener fin para pensar y meditar. En su cabeza aún resonaba las palabras que Han le dijo cuando él le preguntó la razón por la que los diamalinos no le querían en las negociaciones. _'Porque opinan que eres muy poderoso. A su entender, cuando un jedi utiliza sus habilidades como tú lo has hecho en el pasado siempre terminan entrando al lado oscuro.'_

El dejo escapar un suspiro; no podía culparlos. Admitía que en el pasado había hecho uso indiscriminado de la Fuerza. Hace dos años atrás que se había percatado de ese horrendo error. Cada vez era menos su contacto a la Fuerza, intentando recurrir a su astucia e innata habilidad para salir de situaciones difíciles. Luego su cuñado había comentado sobre ello. La conversación no alcanzó el nivel de una discusión pero apenas lo estuvo. Han le recriminó de ocasiones en que había sido muy llamativo en su uso de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, era cierto lo que Han señaló, lo había sido más de lo que le hubiese gustado tener que aceptar.

Ante sus ojos apareció una imagen de Mara, ojos verdes mirándole acusador. Ese era la gran espina que existía en su relación con ella. El pudo percibir el temor en ella… quizás porque le estaba recordando de manera inconsciente al Emperador. ¿Habría sido esa la causa por la que tuvo la extraña visión? Momentos antes de entrar a luchar con Han contra la ganga de piratas, tuvo una escalofriante visión del Emperador, uno de los puntos focales de su confrontación con el lado oscuro. Ese horrible rostro flotando frente suyo en el y su risa le heló hasta la sangre. Como si se estuviera mofando de él… o de un posible futuro.

Futuro; esa había sido una palabra que siempre le inquietaba. Más ahora, junto a Mara, no lo veía como uno oscuro y tenebroso. Ella podría comprenderle, ella sabría darle su apoyo.

Luke miró a través del dosel de su nave al negro espacio. Sí, él había intentado cortar todo lazo necesario, llamando la Fuerza sólo cuando necesitara de ella para lograr alguna meta loable. Pensó en Obi-Wan Kenobi, su primer maestro. Un poderoso jedi y de todas manera permitió que Vader le derrotara. Al igual que Yoda, quien tenía una gran sabiduría de la Fuerza y vivió por todos esos años en un olvidado planeta, en espera de su llegada. Ayudar a Leia y a Han había sido aparentemente una acción loable, al menos desde su punto de vista pero Yoda le hizo ver lo contrario. El, en su terquedad, procedió a no escucharle y terminó de manera muy desastrosa, perdiendo su mano en el proceso.

Inevitablemente, pensó en su padre. ¿Acaso habría él cometido el mismo error y en su afán de salvar o rescatar a alguien cercano había entrado en la tentación de utilizar más de lo debido en la Fuerza, logrando que cayera de manera estrepitosa al lado oscuro?

Lo que lo llevó a pensar en Callista. Una mujer que el amó… y que quizás huyó de su lado, de alguna manera atemorizada por su poder. Pero, entonces¿por qué Mara no había huido de su lado a pesar de ello? Fueron incontables las veces que solían hallarse uno al otro. Si hubiese sido otro su opinión habría sido que era espeluznante como respondían al llamado de ayuda del otro. Pero ambos lo tomaban como algo rutinario, algo que no podían eludir y era parte de sus vidas. Y quizás habían sido obcecados y ciegos al no ver lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

Un mensaje en la pantalla de su nave lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Artoo le estaba indicando que estaban cerca. El aspiró una gran bocanada, despejando su mente de todo pensamiento y concentrándose en la tarea que pronto tendría entre sus manos.


	6. No vive en sueños

**No vive en sueños, pero hace de tu vida una ilusión**

Los corredores de la base secreta estaban vacíos de todo piratas; habían abandonado el lugar y Luke tenía la certeza de que su misión no había sido nada exitosa. Solo unos minutos atrás, luego de haber escapado de la prisión de los piratas, había intentado comunicarse con Artoo pero solo halló interferencia en su comlink. Algo le indicaba que todos habían huido de la base. Decidió caminar hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Artoo con su X-wing escondido dentro de la nave en la que había arribado mientras intentaba sacudir el fuerte sentido de fracaso. Era irónico; su intención había sido descubrir que relación tenían estos piratas con el Imperio y se infiltró a la base sin hacer ningún uso de la Fuerza. El suspiró desalentado, no había hallado nada. Sin embargo los piratas descubrieron quien era él. Odiaba que su reputación viajara por toda la galaxia.

Una sacudida violenta e inesperada bajo sus pies le hizo sobresaltarse. Sabía lo que eso significaba y volvió a llamar con urgencia a su astromech:

-¿Artoo?

-No creo. – una voz familiar le contestó con sequedad, -¿Qué en el Sith crees que estás haciendo, Skywalker?

Luke pestañeó, era la última persona a la que pensaba escuchar y luego sonrió complacido, la primera sonrisa genuina desde que llegó al lugar. –Haciendo lo que sé hacer mejor, metiéndome en problema, Mara.

-De verás que me haces dudar de tu sanidad mental, creí que amabas más tu vida. – y ella miró al campo de asteroides que se estrechaba frente al _Starry's Ice,_ una de las naves principales de la flota de Karrde,-Intentar atacar a toda una banda de piratas con tus dos manos.

-¿Preocupada por tu futuro marido?

Lo había dicho a manera de burla, pero lo que no sabía era que había tocado una fibra cercana a la verdad. Muy cercana para el total desagrado de Mara. Dos largas semanas llenas de ansiedad fue lo que le tomó hallarlo. Ella frunció el ceño ante ese desliz suyo pero agraciadamente se hallaban en la línea personal de Mara, -¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

-Intentando salir.- y de improviso, saliendo del estupor de alegría por escuchar esa voz, -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Salvando tu trasero por si no te habías percatado. – Ella no necesitó verlo para saber que debía estar sonriendo.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí afuera, mirando la situación. – Mara frunció el ceño¿había sido eso una explosión en el asteroide principal de los cavrilhu? -¿Acaso estas detonando explosivos?

-No; pero alguien si lo está haciendo. ¿Puedes ver que sucede?

Sentada a su lado, Faughn apenas rozó el brazo de Mara con su mano para llamar su atención, -Mira hacia al final del campo. – ella murmuró mientras señalaba hacia esa dirección, -Tenemos una flotilla adentrándose al espacio; son casi como… dieciocho naves.

-Fenomenal. – masculló Mara, realmente preocupada. Eso solo podía indicar una cosa… -Tienes problema, jedi. Tus ratas están desertando por masas. Faughn tiene lectura de dieciocho naves alejándose del lugar. Diez a uno que esas explosiones es el sistema de auto-destrucción de la base. ¿Tienes tu nave?

-Tengo un carguero Y60 con Artoo y mi X-wing en su interior. Pero no he podido comunicarme con Artoo.

-Veré que puedo hacer, tenemos un sistema para contrarrestar interferencias. ¿Qué tan lejos estas del muelle de aterrizaje?

-No sé…

Faughn chasqueó sus dedos y señaló una de las pantallas de Mara. –Espera un momento. Ya no hay más interferencia. Déjame colocar tu comlink a la frecuencia original.

Abruptamente, por todo el puente del _Starry's Ice_ se escucharon los silbidos electrónicos de un astromech. –Artoo. – le llamó Luke, -Intenta ir más despacio, no puedo entender.

-El dice que el X-wing y él están bien. – le dijo Mara mientras leía la translación en la pantalla de su computadora, -Que como se percató de que venían por él, sacó la nave de su escondite…

Ella se detuvo momentáneamente para luego hacer una mueca, -Y los alejó al detonar el generador del campo de atmósfera del muelle de aterrizaje.

-Lo que quiere decir que el lugar debe ser un completo vacío.

Mara leyó el mensaje de Artoo y comprimió sus labios en dos blancas líneas, -Sí.

Una extraña sensación oprimió su corazón, el miedo casi la paralizaba. Ella lo sacudió con violencia, no le sería de ayuda a Skywalker si se transformaba en un manojo de nervios. Debía buscar la manera para ayudarle…

-Vamos a buscarte.

-Pero, Jade, - protestó Faughn apenas sobre un murmullo, - No sabemos como entrar al campo de asteroides.

-No, pero el astromech de Skywalker debe saberlo.- y se dirigió a Artoo, - Droide, necesitamos las coordenadas.

Artoo hizo como le indicaron y Mara, luego de entrar los números a su computadora de navegación, le dijo a Luke, -Aquí vamos, Jedi. Hora de hacer tu magia y mover dos o tres asteroides con un movimiento de tu mano.

En el instante en que esas palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Luke estaba demasiado lejos de ella para poder sentir su signatura en la Fuerza y aún así pudo captar sin dificultad alguna como sus duras palabras le hirieron. Ella abrió su boca para pedir una disculpa… y la cerró. Tratando de acallar su sentido de culpa, pensó que alguien debía abrirle sus ojos y hacerle ver lo erróneo de lo irresponsable que se había estado comportando con su habilidad en la Fuerza.

Y de todas formas, continuaba sintiéndose mal por haberle causado dolor. ¿Qué en el Sith le estaba sucediendo? Se amonestó a si misma e intentó concentrase en la tarea del momento; llegar hasta Luke. Luego de varias maniobras y varios disparos de su turbolaser a algunos asteroides, llegó a la base, -Llegamos. ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy cerca del muelle de aterrizaje. Artoo, dispara hacia el borde del campo.

-Okay, ya te tenemos.- ella dijo al divisar dos destellos en la sombra de los asteroides. –Vamos hacia allá.

Acelerando la nave, ella se acercó al lugar de donde procedieron los disparos. Una explosión relampagueó cerca del muelle, muy cerca para su paz mental.

-¿Skywalker?

A través de la Fuerza, Luke le envió una onda para tranquilizarla.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres bajar hasta ahí, Jade? – le preguntó una preocupada Faughn.

-Créeme que no. Pero no tenemos mucho de donde elegir. No tienes idea de lo que nos vas a deber después de esto, granjero.

-Puedes anotarlo a tu cuenta.

Ella dejo escapar un bufido nada elegante. Inesperadamente su sentido de peligro se elevó.

-¡Detente! – exclamó Luke y le ordenó -Retírate.

-¿Qué? – esa fue una desorientada Faughn.

-Lo escuchaste, - Mara replicó con dureza, las alarmas de peligro subiendo en volumen, -Hacia atrás, ahora.

Apenas se hubo retirado cuando la entrada al muelle comenzó a desmoronarse luego de una explosión intempestiva en el área.

-Jade, esto es una locura.

-¿Qué otra idea tienes?- le preguntó Mara con brusquedad a su copiloto.

-Ella tiene razón, Mara. – esa replica fue una muy suave y Mara se alarmó. –Sólo nos queda una opción.

¡Gran Fuerza¿Por qué esa aseveración le colocó los nervios de punta? -¿Cuál?

-Tendré que encontrarte a mitad del camino.

-Skywalker… - comenzó ella a protestar pero Luke no le permitió terminar.

-¿Tienen un muelle donde puedas colocar mi X-wing?

-Sí, pero…

-Muy bien. – de nuevo volvió a interrumpirla, -Artoo, ve con ellos.

-Espera un segundo. – Algo en su tono de voz le indicó a Mara que estaba a punto de cometer una de sus acostumbradas estupideces y le preguntó con ironía, -¿Vas a venir hacia nosotros flotando por el espacio en una burbujita de aire?

-No. Entraré en un trance de hibernación y tú te encargarás de guiarme hasta tu nave.

La sangre se le heló, -Estas loco, Skywalker.

-¿Lista?

-No te atrevas…

-La frase para despertarme de mi trance será _bienvenido a bordo. _

-¿Sabes que las probabilidades están contra tuya?

-Y mientras continuemos discutiéndolo, más lo estarán. ¿Lista?

-De acuerdo. – farfulló ella de mala gana y escuchó a través del comlink el sonido familiar de un sable de luz al encenderse. Con un movimiento brusco de su rostro, miró a Faughn, -Iré al puerto de embarque, pídele a Krickle que bajé inmediatamente con un paquete de meds. Dirige la nave lo más cercana posible a la base. Yo…- e hizo una mueca despreciativa hacia si misma, - es mi turno de hacer la magia.

Faughn asintió y por el rabo del ojo vio a su jefa alejarse mientras se comunicaba con Krickle.

Aligerando sus pasos, se dirigió al puerto de embarque intentando mantener contacto con Luke. Fue sorprendida ante la imagen clara que cruzó por su cabeza. Visualizó su rostro iluminado por el resplandor verde de su sable, concentrado en romper la puerta…y luego, nada. Mara se sintió ahogada por el pánico, -¿Faughn?

Una de dos, había entrado a su trance o estaba muerto. Cerró sus ojos, un agobiante dolor como ninguno sacudiéndola. No; no podía ser…

-Por aquí viene. – anunció Faughn.

Mara respiró aliviada. Abrió sus ojos y en efecto, le vio venir hacia la nave. Parecía un muñeco de trapo, sus brazos y piernas flotando sin control alguno. Casi parecía irreal. Un cambio brusco en el _Starry Ice_ le hizo despertar de su aletargamiento. Faughn dirigía la nave hacia la trayectoria de Luke.

O al menos eso era lo que intentaba. –Tenemos problemas, Jade. A la velocidad en que viene puede estrellarse contra la nave o chocar contra el puerto y romperse el cuello en el proceso.

-Tú dedícate a acercarte a él, yo me encargo del resto.

Haciendo uso de toda su concentración, lo _agarró_ en la Fuerza para intentar guiarlo hacia la entrada y reducir la velocidad a la que venía. En ese momento se maldijo a si misma por nunca aceptar las invitaciones de Luke para adiestrar su habilidad en la Academia. Ella apretó sus labios utilizando todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo pero no logró hacerlo.

-Diez segundos para impacto. – le indicó Faughn.

Mara tenía la mano sobre el dispositivo para abrir la esclusa de aire. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, volvió a procurar detenerlo. Pero era tan distinto levitar objetos pequeños como su sable de luz a hacerlo con el cuerpo pesado e inerte de Luke. Era como detener al _Starry Ice_ con sus dientes.

Y en el último instante, se movió para colocarse en su camino al interior. La colisión fue una violenta, ambos cuerpos estrellándose contra el suelo.

-Bienvenido a bordo. – dijo Mara segundos antes de ambos caer al suelo.

Ella pestañeó, para alejar las estrellas que aparecieron en su vista ante el impacto de la caída.

-Gracias. – murmuró Luke.

La vista se aclaró y se halló mirando un rostro desconocido. Era el rostro de Skywalker disfrazado. El estaba por completo sobre ella, apoyando gran parte de su cuerpo sobre sus dos manos para que ella no recibiera toda la fuerza sobre el suyo. Fue imposible no percatarse de las áreas que él oprimía a pesar de estar semi-levantado sobre ella. –De nada- contestó ella para luego añadir, -Muy buen disfraz.

-Gracias. Casi pude engañarlos.

Sus ojos, los cuales ya no eran azules, le miraban detenidamente, desconcertándola.

-'Casi' no vale de mucho¿no es así? – e hizo una breve pausa, -¿Por qué no utilizaste una ilusión en la Fuerza, cómo lo has hecho en el pasado?

-Estoy intentando hacer uso de la Fuerza sólo si es necesario y como la última alternativa. No sentí que fuera necesario en este caso.

-¡Oh!- Mara solo atinó a decir. –Podrías levantarte o estas muy cómodo.

El solo la miró, sin decir nada. Esos ojos a los que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver de ese color marrón le miraron con una intensidad sin igual. Todo su ser estaba sensibilizado por la cercanía del granjero. Ella contuvo la respiración cuando él no se levantó, sino que acercó su rostro al de ella. Casi siente desfallecer cuando los labios masculinos rozaron los suyos y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de placer. Y entonces el tomó provecho para profundizar el beso.


	7. Este corazón anda por sendas desconocida

**Este**** corazón anda por sendas desconocidas recogiendo espejismos**

- - -

Luke despertó con la sensación que tanto le desagradaba luego de un baño de bacta, de oídos y ventanas de su nariz recubierta del líquido. Fue innecesario lo que Mara ordenó al llegar al sistema más cercano bajo el mando de la República. Ella pidió un baño completo. El comenzó a protestar pero la mirada verde llena de ira le detuvo.

_'Así aprenderás a pensarlo mejor la próxima vez que quieras jugar al héroe omnipotente.'_

No se sorprendió de haber recibido ese pensamiento de Mara, estaba seguro de que ese había sido su intención principal; hacerle saber que no le agradó su atrevido comportamiento… o el hecho de que él le besara. Pero… dudaba tanto que no le hubiese agradado. Porque en ese mismo instante que despertaba, mientras una ola de deseo arremetía contra él al recordar el beso, a su mente regresaba la sensación del cuerpo de Mara intentando acercarse más al suyo entretanto ella dejaba escapar un leve gemido hasta que el beso fue interrumpido por la voz alarmada de Faughn a través del intercomunicador.

Por varios segundos el pánico se apoderó de él, pensando que tal vez ella se había ido y se tranquilizó al sentir su presencia no muy lejos de él. ¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

El droide médico le fue haciendo unas preguntas y explicándole que le haría y cuánto tardaría en terminar al tiempo que le introducía unos tubos diminutos por oídos y nariz para succionarle los residuos del líquido ambarino y viscoso. Luke intentó esperar pacientemente; fue una batalla perdida. Deseaba volver a tener a Mara frente suyo. Cada vez que recordaba el beso que compartieron, en ese breve momento Mara dejó caer sus barreras y sucedió algo inesperado para ambos; sus almas parecieron fundirse en una sola. Y, aún ahora, podía sentir la fuerza del enlace entre ambos, latiendo como si fuera un ente con vida.

Artoo entró en ese momento a su habitación, silbando. Luke sonrió.

-Sí, Artoo, estoy mejor.

El astromech volvió a silbar con menos ansiedad.

-Sí, lo sé. – y Luke dejó escapar un suspiro al ser recordado de que aún tenía una misión que cumplir.

Por primera vez en su vida deseó hacer todo a un lado e intentar definir y desenmarañar lo que Mara evocaba en su interior. Mas si era cierto lo que Mara le había narrado en el trayecto hacia este sistema; los _Documentos de Camaas_ podían hundir a la República a una guerra civil. Además de la extraña nave que apareció frente a ellos en el _Starry Ice_ y todo ello, junto a la sensación de que acechaba ante ellos un desconocido e inminente peligro, le obligaba a seguir adelante y no detenerse.

El droide médico le anunció que había finalizado y un agradecido Luke abandonó la cama en busca de su ropa Necesitaba salir de allí y sentarse a meditar. Tenía que hallar el camino que debía tomar para seguir adelante.

- - -

Mara pretendía tener toda su atención en el diagrama de la nave desconocida que le presentaba el ordenador personal. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar o mejor dicho, en alguien. El beso del granjero la tomó desprevenida. A pesar de que ella odiaba las sorpresas, ésta, sin embargo, fue una placentera. En un gesto inconsciente se llevó los dedos a sus labios, recordando la tibieza y suavidad de los labios masculinos. ¿Qué en el Sith estaba sucediendo entre ambos? Cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente sobre su mano. Era desconcertante como toda su vida, la cual siempre había estado bajo una rígida rutina, estaba por completo trastornada desde que aceptó la oferta de Skywalker. Y si le añadía a todo ello el apremiante presagio de un peligro cercano…

Su comlink comenzó a zumbar, logrando que diera un leve salto de la sorpresa. Toda la situación tenía sus nervios de punta.

-Mara.

Ella reconoció la voz con rapidez, -Karrde.

-¿Hallaste a Luke?

-Sí.

-Bien.

Mara captó la tensión en la voz de Karrde. -¿Sucede algo?

-Todo este embrollo con los Documentos de Camaas va de mal en peor. Un edificio donde se hallaba una compañía de embarques de mercadería en Dordolum fue el blanco de un ataque terrorista en estos días.

Mara comprimió los labios, -No me digas, pertenecía a Bothans o ¿me equivoco?

El se limitó a asentir con un rígido movimiento de su cabeza. –Si todo esto continua así, pronto nos veremos sumergidos en una guerra civil.

Una guerra civil; esa aseveración hizo que toda la piel de Mara se erizara. Tuvo que admitir, para su horror, que su jefe no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Alguien tenía que estar detrás de todo esto… e involuntariamente se le vino a su cabeza una imagen de Palpatine. Algo igual de siniestro parecía cernirse sobre ellos.

-¿Qué tan pronto puedes venir?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En la nave imperial de Booster. Te he enviado las coordenadas a tu nave.

-Bien, estaré ahí tan pronto termine aquí.

-Muy bien, te estaremos esperando.

Mara, luego de terminar su conversación con Karrde, inmediatamente se comunicó con la sala médica y le informaron que Luke ya había terminado con su tratamiento de bacta. Ella frunció el ceño, esperaba que él no estuviese preparándose para salir corriendo a su pasatiempo favorito; salvar la galaxia. Caminando con pasos enérgicos, se encaminó al cuarto que ella le había separado. Sin esperar a ser invitada, ella entró el código al panel de acceso y apenas se abrió la puerta que unas fuertes manos le asieron por la cintura y tomaron posesión de su boca. Fue instintiva su respuesta. Los labios masculinos se separaron de los suyos para exclamar maravillado en un susurro:

-¡Wow! Aún está ahí. – y sin perder el tiempo volvió a arremeter contra su boca, tomando todos sus sentidos desprevenidos con ese asalto erótico. Ella dejó escapar un leve gemido y sin vacilación alguna, Luke colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Mara y la otra en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, para profundizar el beso y saborear toda su boca mientras la acercaba más hacia él. Una extasiada Mara contuvo la respiración mientras todo pensamiento abandonaba su cabeza concentrando su ser en todas las sensaciones que corrían por su interior.

Luke había comenzado a meditar pero se le había imposibilitado al sentir la presencia de Mara entremezclándose con la suya, los recuerdos del último beso embistiendo contra sus propósitos de hallar algún camino. Tan pronto como le sintió venir, ni corto ni perezoso, captó sin dificultad su intención y esperó a que la puerta se abriera para besarla. Una ola de deseo como ninguna sacudió a Luke. Tantos años de control se derrumbaron al sentir la calidez de esa boca que tanto había soñado con besar. Ella era pura miel y todo lo prohibido. El se separó con suavidad de los labios de Mara y su respiración se escuchaba agitada e irregular. Por primera vez en su vida, Mara no dijo nada, sólo le miraba atónita, intentando entender que le sucedía.

Luke acarició su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar y Mara cerró sus ojos.  
-Siempre deseé saber que sería besarte.

-¿Siempre? – ella abrió sus ojos.

Casi se queda sin aire, los azules ojos habían tomado el color intenso del azul cobalto.

-Desde que desperté en aquella prisión en Myrkr y la dueña de unos verdes ojos y de una hermosa cabellera rojiza me apuntaba con su pistola; desde entonces quise saber que sería besarte.

Volvió a besarla; era una necesidad física volverla a sentir. Una nueva sensación les asaltó nuevamente. Su esencia pareció fundirse con la de Mara. Nada existía alrededor de ellos. Mara había permitido que una parte de sus barreras desvaneciera y el enlace que siempre había existido entre ambos se intensificó. Luke se sintió honrado y dichoso de que ella se ofreciera de esa manera a él y correspondió al gesto entregando casi todo su ser. Con el temor de perderla, Luke se separó de Mara con renuencia. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de ambos, aún sentían la fuerza del enlace.

-¿Luke? – preguntó ella, temiendo creer lo que sentía.

Colocó su frente sobre la de ella, cerrando sus ojos. Era una dulce delicia escuchar su nombre de los labios de Mara. El la abrazó con fiereza, pensando que ambos estuvieron a punto de perderse uno al otro. El escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, sus labios sintiendo el errático pulso de ella. Mara a su vez se aferró a él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable, pero segura de que su lugar perfecto en este universo era entre esos brazos que la rodeaban y le proveían toda la protección que necesitaba contra las crueldades de la vida. En ese círculo de fortaleza solo existía el ahora y la promesa de un futuro, juntos… ¿Se atrevería ella a creer en esa posibilidad?

-¿Por qué no?

No se sorprendieron de que pudieran escucharse mentalmente. De algún modo u otro, en su interior, siempre lo habían sabido.

-¿No…?- su voz llegó a sus oídos como una desconocida, procurando evadir el remolino de emociones que hacía estragos en su interior, -¿No crees que nos estamos precipitando?

-Mara. – le llamó él con suavidad, -¿Acaso no lo escuchas?

Ella rodó sus ojos, tarde o temprano el granjero implicaría que todo era obra de la Fuerza.

-Skywalker… -gruñó ella, nada convencida.

-Mara. – le interrumpió él algo molesto, -Alguna vez en tu vida, no podrías confiar en su llamado. Es una parte intrínseca tanto en mi vida como en la tuya.

Con suma delicadeza, como si saboreara cada segundo, Luke comenzó a liberar la cabellera de su trenza para luego enredar sus manos en ella y sentir su suave textura.

-Granjero, -esta vez fue ella quien le amonestó, adivinando sus intenciones. Estaba tan embriagada por el estado de sus sentidos, por todo lo que él estaba despertando en ella, que estaba segura no le negaría nada, -Estamos en medio de un conflicto, no creo que sea el momento correcto…-

El le interrumpió de nuevo, -Al Sith con todo. En estos momentos sólo me importas tú.

¡Por las sagradas estrellas! Ella nunca estuvo preparada para esa respuesta suya. El la alzó en sus brazos y caminó con ella a su dormitorio. Mara jamás imaginó que el granjero fuera a ser tan posesivo y el miedo se entremezcló con el placer, anudando sus entrañas. ¿Cómo podía él evocar en ella ese desconcertante efecto? Tan pronto llegaron a la cama, los vestidos se convirtieron en una restricción molesta y el suelo comenzó a cubrirse de las distintas piezas, en el urgente deseo de sentir piel contra piel. Luke devoró con su mirada el desnudo cuerpo de Mara. Era exquisitamente hermosa. Con infinita reverencia la acomodó en su cama para luego unirse a ella y al primer contacto de sus desnudos cuerpos ambos fueron sacudidos ante la arrolladora sensación que los arremetió hasta el centro de cada uno.

Implorantes gemidos escapaban a través de los sensuales labios de la comerciante mientras las ásperas manos recorrían todo su cuerpo. Luke arqueó su cuerpo cuando las suaves manos femeninas acariciaron su espalda. Ella se deleitó en el movimiento de esos músculos bajo sus manos. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado acariciar ese magnifico cuerpo cuando lo veía ejercitarse en la Academia con su pecho al descubierto? Mara se mordió su labio inferior para acallar el grito que brotó de su garganta cuando los labios de Luke tomaron uno de sus senos. Enredó sus manos en la rubia cabellera mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Una mano comenzó a descender entre ambos cuerpos y se detuvo al hallar ese lugar recóndito y vulnerable de Mara.

-¡Luke! – exclamó ella sin aliento.

-¿Sí, Mara? – y él le sonrió de manera seductora mientras continuaba acariciándola.

-¡Gran Fuerza! – gritó ella.

Los quejidos llenos de placer lo enloquecieron y la besó, para perderse en esa deliciosa suavidad que le proveía su boca. No pudiendo controlar más su deseo de sentirse por completo unido a ella, él la penetró en un movimiento rápido y certero. El placer de sentirlo dentro de ella casi la hace desfallecer y comenzó a moverse con él. Era agonía y dulzura, tempestad y tranquilidad. Sintieron que ambos dejaron atrás sus cuerpos para llegar a las estrellas. Mara se atemorizó ante la fuerza de lo que sentía pero inmediatamente sintió la presencia de Luke confortándola y sintiendo su seguridad, se abandonó a las sensaciones que por primera en su vida vez sentía. Cuando al fin, junto a él, llegó a ese lugar en el universo donde una estrella pareció estallar en todos los colores del arco iris.

Llegó la calma y con ella, la realización de todo lo que Mara había sentido. Nunca pensó que hacer el amor sería algo tan sublime y hermoso. Con algo de violencia, se separó de los brazos de Luke. La vulnerabilidad le asfixiaba. ¿Qué en el Sith estaba pensando ella cuando le permitió a Luke que le hiciera el amor? Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro; ¿amor? Eso si que era una broma cruel.

-¿Mara? – le llamó él preocupado.

Ella no respondió, perdida en sus lúgubres pensamientos. Mara no era una tonta ingenua; sabía perfectamente a quien él amaba. La roba-cuerpos…

El posó una mano en su hombro y Mara, instintivamente, levantó todas sus barreras.

-No me toques. – su voz se escuchó gélida.

Un herido Luke retiró su mano. Fue un dolor físico al sentir que ella volvía a erigir sus barreras alrededor de su persona. ¿Acaso no se había percatado de lo que sentía por ella? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

-Mara, yo…

Ella se volteó con brusquedad, temiendo lo que vendría. Una disculpa.

-No te atrevas, Skywalker.

Luke se enfureció, -¿Qué en el Kriff…?

-No quiero escucharlo. – y ella subió su voz, alarmada, - No quiero saberlo.

Y abandonó la cama intempestivamente, buscando por el suelo las piezas de su ropa. Sabía que si escuchaba la verdad, todo su corazón se destrozaría en pedazos. ¡Oh, ella muy bien sabía que su granjero era honesto! No podría mentirle y le diría que a pesar de lo que compartieron, ella nunca podría compararse a su Callista.

Un enmudecido Luke le miraba atónito. Hasta que sus azules ojos brillaron por la compresión. Mara estaba simplemente asustada. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de intimidad. Era una mujer dura, que la vida le había enseñado a ser muy independiente y fría. El no dijo nada, comprendiendo que todo intento de llamarle sería por completo ignorado. Se colocó de pie y rodeó la cintura femenina. Ella se tensó al sentir ese fornido y desnudo pecho contra su espalda.

-Shhh. – le murmuró él al oído, procurando calmarla. –De acuerdo no diré nada.

Aunque le doliera no poder pronunciar las palabras, lo haría por ella. Sin embargo, no pudiendo contenerlas, decidió buscar unas similares a las que originalmente quería decirle. –Pero ¿sabes qué me importas mucho?

Por un momento, Luke dudó de que ella las aceptara hasta que sintió la rigidez abandonar su cuerpo. El la apretó contra el suyo. Sí, no podía negarlo. La amaba con cada onza de su ser. Ese hermoso momento compartido fue una revelación para él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Ninguna se comparaba a Mara. Ni Gaeriel, ni Jem y mucho menos Callista. Mara era su luz, su pasión tempestuosa, lo bello y lo puro, su guía en su camino incierto como jedi. No tenía ninguna duda de que ella sentía lo mismo por él. Le daría tiempo para ajustarse a lo que él estaba seguro era un desconocido sentimiento para ella.

Mara, a su vez, cavilaba en sus palabras. El estaba admitiendo que a pesar de que amaba a Callista, era ahora ella a quien él le importaba. ¿Sería capaz de aceptar lo que le ofrecía? Si sólo eso eran sus migajas… ella suspiró, ¿qué sería ser realmente amada por él? El corazón bajó hasta sus pies, por primera vez descubriendo lo que sentía por el jedi. Le amaba sin reserva alguna. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, todo su ser conmovido ante tan grande admisión. ¿Se atrevería? Las manos en su cintura le obligaron a voltearse; ojos azules vagaron por su rostro, intentando hallar una respuesta.

-Sí; lo sé. – y ella supo que con esa contestación aceptaba todo lo que pudiera brindarle; sólo lo que él pudiera brindarle. Quizás la estrecha relación que existía entre ambos sería lo suficiente fuerte para basar su matrimonio. Después de todo, Callista no había vuelto a asomar su cara en todos estos años.

Luke bajó su cabeza para rozar ligeramente los labios con los suyos. Mara dejó escapar un gemido ante la dulce caricia. Ella decidió que se atrevería a creer en imposibles…


	8. Con el amor silencios que desafía estrel

**Con el amor silencioso que desafía estrellas, galaxias e imperios**

Todo capitán y almirante imperial prefería el color negro en su diario vivir; desde su uniforme hasta en las paredes de sus oficinas. Un color, que además de ser práctico, era intimidante y para la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, le era muy placentero ese ambiente. Una mujer que para todos en la República se encontraba muerta. Su oscuro uniforme hacía resaltar la blancura de su piel y sus helados ojos verdes. Detrás de toda esa espectacular belleza se hallaba una mujer fuerte y tenaz, que nada ni nadie lograba acobardarla.

Y ahora toda esa tenacidad y fortaleza las utilizaba para dirigir un pequeño poblado en Peduccis Chorios, dejando en su pasado las constantes luchas en contra de la Nueva República. Ya no sentía el mismo ímpetu, las ansias. Estaba cansada, sus labios curvados en un gesto de amargura. En ocasiones sentía que toda su vida había sido una gran equivocación, dudando la posibilidad de haber sido parte del bando correcto. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, no era el momento para auto recriminarse y de nuevo miró el mensaje que había recibido él cual no le agradaba para nada.

Cuando ya creía que todo estaba en el pasado, que sentía que podía llevar una vida alejada y tranquila de todo problema entre las confrontaciones del Imperio y la Nueva República, tenían que asaltarle con esta imprevista situación que parecía salir de la nada. Volvió a leerlo, negándose a creer en la información que le proveía… era irreal, algo sacado de una holo-serie. Con rabia contenida, oprimió el botón para borrar el mensaje. Ella se comunicó con el puente de mando.

-Capitán Reigh.

-¿Sí, almirante Daala?

-Entre las coordenadas para los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Quiero estar en ruta en menos de una hora.

-Inmediatamente, almirante. – e hizo un saludo de deferencia con su mano.

- - -

**Cejansij**

Ese era el tercer atardecer que Mara venía a observar la demostración de protesta por el trato de los bothans hacia los caamasis. Era una sin igual; evocando en ella emociones muy particulares. Sólo había estado unos días alejada de todo el meollo y al regresar se halló a si misma chocando contra una invisible pared saturada de rencor, resentimiento y desprecio. Todo indicaba que si no había una solución inmediata a la situación, el panorama podría tornarse en uno siniestro.

La protesta que ella presenciaba era una de las pocas demostraciones pacíficas. Los sistemas pertenecientes a la Nueva República exigían que su gobierno tomara pronta acción y que se le diera justicia a los caamasi. Muchos de ellos utilizaban métodos muy violentos.

Los verdes ojos seguían las columnas de seres con diferentes luces de colores mientras tomaban su lugar para comenzar; la hermosa mujer dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Habría Luke y ella tomado el camino correcto? Había pasado una semana desde que se despidió de Luke; sólo una semana en la que se había permitido llevar por sus impulsos. En un reflejo involuntario se llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Luego de aquel encuentro, en el que Luke le hizo el amor no una, ni dos veces; el granjero en su característica personalidad impetuosa, le pidió casarse. No en un mes, no en una semana; deseaba hacerlo en ese momento, ahí en el sistema que ni tan siquiera Mara recordaba su nombre.

Ella había titubeado por unos segundos, y quizás fuera el hecho de que la personalidad de Luke ya comenzaba a entremezclarse con la suya o tal vez la inexorable sensación de que la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre ellos, aceptó con firmeza su pedido. Y se casaron, siendo un oficial militar de alto rango del lugar quien medió de celebrante. Artoo fue su único testigo junto a la secretaria del general. En realidad, Mara no se extrañó de tener una ceremonia como esa, después de todo ambos no llevaban una vida normal. Mara hizo una leve mueca de petulancia. Así que para una pareja fuera de lo común, una celebración algo insólita. No era de extrañase.

Aún no le había dicho nada a Karrde, pero éste se sospechaba algo. Una presencia cercana a ella le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Le observaban y se hallaba no muy lejos de ella. Parecía vacilar, pero inmediatamente tomó una decisión. Mara escuchó a su espalda los suaves pero seguros pasos.

-Disculpe, ¿pero es usted Mara Jade? – una tranquila voz le preguntó.

Era posible que no compartiera la misma fama que Luke, pero en ocasiones, su reputación solía precederla. Mara se giró a mirarle; reconoció con rapidez la especie al ver la alta figura recubierta de pequeños caparazones parecidos a los de una tortuga. Provenía de Rellnas Menor.

-Sí.

Le hizo un ademán de respeto, -Yo soy Mosheme Tre, de la tribu de Cas'ta. – y alzando su mano, le mostró una distintiva insignia que llevaba en el collar de su capa, - Y también un emisario de la Nueva República; un observador. Es un honor conocerle.

-También el mío. – no era la primera vez que Mara tenía encuentro con emisarios de ese tipo. La Nueva República había creado ese tipo de agentes para velar de manera pacífica en los sistemas que se le asignaba y dar a conocer al gobierno de alguna irregularidad o violación de las leyes. En cierta forma, tenían un parecido a los viejos emisarios del antaño, a los jedis de la vieja República.

-Me he percatado de que esta es su tercera vez.

Mara arqueó sus cejas no entendiendo lo que le quería decir.

-Quiero decir, en presenciar la demostración.

Mara no era particularmente amigable y mucho menos simpática, sin embargo asintió y comentó para su total desconcierto, -Es una demostración muy hermosa. – Definitivamente se estaba ablandando.

-¿Entiende el significado de las luces?

-Me temo que no.

-Puedo explicarle, si lo desea.

Ella accedió con un movimiento apenas imperceptible de su rostro.

-Observe.

Los seres que llevaban consigo las luces blancas se reunieron en un círculo.

-Ellos representan a Caamas. Y ahora… - e hizo una leve pausa, -Sí, ellos representan a las víctimas de Vrassh.

Y alrededor del grupo de las luces blancas se colocaron otros con luces azules. –Las tierras que adquirieron al cometer tal atrocidad les proveyó de innumerables riquezas a los responsables, sin embargo ni el gobierno de Pas'sic y tampoco la Nueva República han insistido en que le devuelvan esas riquezas a las familias de los sobrevivientes.

Para su pesar, Mara tuvo que admitir que era cierto. Tre levantó su mano y señaló el nuevo grupo que se unía a las luces blancas y azules. –A pesar de ser acontecimientos que crean rencor y odio los reunidos en ese lugar no lo sienten. Intentan clamar por justicia de manera pacífica.

Continuaron observando en silencio como distintas luces eran agregadas al círculo. Los seres con las luces blancas le dieron paso al centro a los de las luces azules. Y en ese orden, le siguieron las amarillas y a su alrededor se colocaron luces rojas. Mara escuchaba atentamente a Tre cuando le explicaba que injusticia representaba cada color. Ella podía entender la razón de tal clamor y aún así…

-Es justo lo que piden pero nunca ningún daño puede ser fácilmente arreglado.

Tre asintió. –Sabemos que los muertos no pueden ser traídos a la vida y tampoco que mundos completamente devastados pueden ser restituidos a lo que fueron en un principio. Simplemente piden justicia en lo que humanamente puede darse.

-No creo que la República apruebe el exterminio completo de los bothans en restitución por las pérdidas de los caamasis.

-Y no es eso lo que pedimos, aunque es posible que algunos pueblos si exijan esa retribución. Y a pesar de ello, sus voces de protestas también deben ser escuchadas. La justicia debe existir para todos.

Los inmaculados círculos de colores comenzaron a romperse y las luces se entremezclaron. Fue entonces que Mara realmente comprendió. La República no sólo estaba formada por caamasis, bothans o alderaanios. Viendo toda esa mezcolanza de luces le dio una nueva visión. Todos representaban a distintas especies y todas solo deseaban una cosa, que se les dejara vivir en paz. El interior de Mara se estremeció, realizando lo que significaría su unión con Luke a todos esos seres. Una paz como ninguna descendió sobre ella, sintiendo que su vida al fin tenía un sentido. Mientras sus verdes ojos seguían a los participantes, las luces creando un hermoso calidoscopio, fue invadida por una profunda emoción al ver el despliegue de unidad. No importaba la raza, siempre era innato el deseo a convivir en paz. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente.

¿Podría ser posible que todos sus crímenes del pasado pudieran ser perdonados? ¿Qué quizás todo tenía un propósito, qué era necesario que ella fuera la Mano del Emperador, ser ese importante símbolo para traer la paz a la galaxia junto a Luke? Ella volteó su rostro al sentir que sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas y a pesar de ello las contuvo. No era la primera vez que sentía cierta similitud de sus atrocidades del pasado con lo acontecido en Caamasi. Habían sido diez años cargando con la horrible culpa, diez años en que las pesadillas atormentaban sus noches, trayendo consigo sus acciones del pasados. Miró sus manos; siempre las había sentido sucias, salpicadas de la sangre de vidas inocentes. Mas ahora, ante ese despliegue albergó tener esperanzas. Tal vez ella también tenía derecho a rehacer su vida.

-Ahora, ¿entiende?

-Sí.

-Nadie es enemigo de nadie. Simplemente somos distintas voces, diferentes ideas y opiniones pero todos deseamos lo mismo. Justicia y paz.

- - -

**Coruscant**

Por primera vez en muchos años, Luke sentía que podía enfrentar a toda una galaxia. Todos los sentimientos lúgubres y pesimistas que le habían estado persiguiendo durante los últimos años habían desaparecido. El pecho henchido por la felicidad, al fin podía apreciar la vida y lo que ésta le podía brindar.

Mara Jade era su esposa.

Fue inesperada la rápida aceptación a su ofrecimiento. No dudaba que Mara sintiera algo por él, razón por la cual la llevó a casarse con él. Sabía esperar; después de todo, tenían toda una vida. El era muy optimista para su propio bien, como en muchas ocasiones Mara se había tomado la molestia en señalarle ese _defecto_ suyo.

¡Ah, Mara! ¿Cómo nunca antes lo vio? Ambos habían sido unos ciegos…

-¿Luke?

Ante el llamado de su hermana, se giró a mirarle e inmediatamente borró la sonrisa tonta que debía tener en sus labios al ver la mirada perpleja en los marrones ojos.

-¿Qué decisión tomaron?

-¡Ja! ¿Es eso una broma, hermano? – y Leia se llevó una bien cuidada mano a su sien, -Con los bothans nunca nada tiene una solución definitiva. La única solución a la que logramos llegar es que tendré que ir a Bothawui a reunirme con el Secretario de los Clanes Combinados de Bothan y leer toda la documentación sobre sus posesiones económicas.

Luke la miró extrañado, -Pero tú no eres una experta en finanzas.

-Intenta decirle eso a Gavrisom.

-Me das la impresión de que ya lo intentaste.

-El no puede aceptar ningún tipo de excusas, justificadas o no. – e hizo una mueca de desagrado, -Tengo que comunicarme con Han; tendremos que dejar a los pequeños.

En su inherente carácter impulsivo, Luke rodeó los hombros de Leia con sus brazos para confortarla; no era justo que siempre todo el peso de la galaxia sobre ella. ¿Por cuánto más podría ella sostenerse sin que comenzara a deteriorase su salud?

Leia se reclinó de ese cuerpo que tanto le había brindado fortaleza en el pasado, permitiendo que su esencia en la Fuerza la envolviera en una invisible manta de seguridad. Ella procuraba no enojarse contra los designios del destino, mas en ese momento no podía hacer lo mismo. Han y ella habían planeado esas vacaciones desde varios meses atrás, pensando que al dejar su puesto como Jefe de Estado gozaría de más libertades logrando brindarle de su tiempo a su esposo e hijos. Al parecer, alguien o algo le odiaba, porque siempre tenía que surgir una crisis en la galaxia en la cual tenía que suspender y dejar atrás su bienestar para hallar una solución.

-Hablaré con Gavrisom. – le dijo él mientras echaba su rostro hacia atrás para mirarle.

-Pero, Luke…

-No; permanecerás aquí junto a Han y los niños. Estoy seguro de que hay algo que puedas hacer desde Coruscant para hallar una solución a todo este embrollo.

-Bueno, podría supervisar a Ghent mientras intenta decodificar viejos documentos del Imperio; estamos intentando hallar algún documento con los nombres de los clanes que le proveyeron al Imperio la información… pero no sé. Tal vez yo deba ir.

-¿Acaso no confías en tu hermano?

-¡Oh, Luke, no es eso!

El le sonrió con ternura, -Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Entiendo que es difícil ceder responsabilidades, te has encargado prácticamente de todo en estos últimos años. Pero también debes pensar en ti, en Han y los chicos. En el pasado ese era el deber de los caballeros jedis y creo que ya debo comenzar a ser uno.

Durante un breve instante, Leia consideró esa posibilidad. Poder permanecer al lado de su familia entre tanto hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hallar los documentos que exoneraran a toda la raza de bothans y simplemente castigar a los clanes que estuvieron envueltos con el Imperio. Los ojos marrones miraron los azules, ese semblante masculino manifestando su paz y seguridad. Y ella confió en él y decidió darle parte de su carga.

-De acuerdo.

- - -

**Cejansij**

**-**¡¿Qué?!

Karrde ni tan siquiera levantó los ojos de los papeles que leía, en realidad no le daba mucha importancia al exabrupto de Mara. Vorsnk que ladra no muerde.

-Karrde… - comenzó ella a replicar pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver como el rostro de su jefe palidecía y sensaciones tumultuosas viajaron hacia ella provenientes del hombre,

-¿Karrde?

Sólo media hora atrás ella había conseguido el cilindro que contenía el mensaje que él leía en esos momentos – por supuesto leía la versión traducida por Odonnl, los documentos estaban codificados. Le vio tomar los documentos y colocarlos de regreso en el cilindro.

-Le llevaras esto a Leia y luego buscarás a Luke. – y le entregó el cilindro.

Ella ladeó su rostro entretanto fruncía el ceño, - Soy tu segunda en mando, regresaré luego de entregarle a Leia los documentos.

-No harás tal cosa.

-No me iré…

-Es una orden, Mara. – En ningún momento alzó la voz, pero pronunció el mandato en un tono que no aceptaba discusión alguna, -No soy ningún tonto; sé muy bien que algo hay entre Luke y tú. Y me atrevería a apostar el _Wild Karrde _que ya dejaron atrás la etapa de las citas… ¿matrimonio tal vez?

Mara enmudeció. Maldito sea el hombre y su certera percepción. -¿Cómo?

El rió suavemente, -¡Ah, Mara! Eras la pura visión de una mujer feliz cuando llegaste aquí y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que nunca llegaste a la nave de Booster como te lo pedí, sino que llegaste algo atrasada aquí…

-Recuerdo que te pedí disculpas. – le reclamó ella algo agresiva.

-No estoy molesto por ello. – e hizo una breve pausa, -Es más, me alegro. Ya era hora.

Por respuesta recibió una fulminante mirada.

-A lo que me lleva a tener más razón al ordenarte que vayas con Luke. Debo ir a buscar a alguien… y es posible que éste sea mi último viaje.


	9. En el silencio del alba llega el amor

**En el silencio del alba llega el amor**

**Muunilinst**

-¿En que puedo ayudarle, Daala? –

Si el hombre de edad madura estaba sorprendido de tenerla frente suyo, no demostró ningún indicio de ello. Casi toda la galaxia daba por hecho él que ella había perecido junto al Knight Hammer durante su ataque a Yavin.

-Hace unas semanas atrás recibí este mensaje. – y ella le entregó el dispositivo de un holoproyector.

El alto almirante Pellaeon lo aceptó muy intrigado. No era la primera vez que Daala veía al almirante pero siempre sus visitas con él eran desconcertantes, se le dificultaba tanto visualizarlo como el hombre que dirigía el ejército del Imperio con mano férrea. Tenía la distintiva imagen de un abuelo amable que disfrutaba de cumplir todas las indulgencias de sus nietos. Algo muy lejano de la realidad, pero no muy difícil de formar esa imagen en la mente con toda su blanca cabellera y su encanecido bigote; ahora, sólo si ella no hacía alusión a sus marrones ojos…

El hombre maduro observaba el mensaje muy atento, sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio. Al parecer ese era el día de las resurrecciones. El mensaje terminó y alzó la mirada para posarla sobre el duro rostro de la mujer pelirroja. Con un gesto de su mano le indicó que tomara asiento. Ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo, imperturbable, como esperando una reacción de su parte. Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, él colocó sus manos frente a su rostro, con sus dedos entrelazados.

-¿Por qué se ha tomado la molestia de viajar hasta aquí para traerme este mensaje? Pudo haberlo enviado.

-Sé exactamente en donde debe estar mi fidelidad.

-¡Ah! Me enternece. – le dijo él algo burlón e hizo una leve pausa, - Creo que la verdadera razón de su acción es otra. Mi opinión es que usted ha comenzado a tener sus dudas.

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo de duda.

-Siempre he admirado su honestidad, no me haga perderla. – Pellaeon se mantuvo callado, como si estuviera pensando con cuidado su próximo comentario, -Es usted una mujer notable. Estoy muy al tanto de lo que opinan sobre usted. Y, a pesar de todos los errores que ha cometido, estoy seguro de que es una mujer inteligente. No deberían extrañarse, después de todo es una pelirroja y todos sabemos que tan temperamentales y emocionales pueden llegar a ser. – y esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Daala no le agradó la pequeña broma. Sus verdes ojos se endurecieron, perdiendo por completo su brillo. Apretó sus labios transformándolos en una tensa línea pálida.

-A parte de su _fascinación _con el color de mi cabello, ¿por qué opina que estoy dudando?

-Muy fácil. Porque yo también tengo mis dudas.

Esta vez Daala lo miró interesada. ¿De qué dudas hablaba él? De improviso Pellaeon le preguntó, -Dígame, ¿cuáles son sus dudas?

-No sé a que se refiere. – replicó ella aparentando estar confundida.

-Sus dudas, sé que las tiene. Le diré como lo sé. Desde su última batalla se ha mantenido en incógnito, manteniendo la creencia general de que había muerto. No regresó a lo que más le apasiona o le apasionaba, las estrategias militares. Todo lo contrario, decidió adoptar una vida pacífica, aceptando dirigir un poblado en Peduccis Chorios, que en realidad no le provee de grandes riquezas materiales pero sí de otros tipos de riquezas.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos. -¿Me ha estado espiando?

-No. Solo que a veces uno se encuentra en el lugar apropiado en el momento correcto.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?

-Que importa; ahora solo me interesan sus dudas. Me gustaría saber, en las noches, cuando intenta dormir se hace esta pregunta, ¿ha sido toda mi vida una gran equivocación?

Ella trató de contener sus sensaciones pero fueron en vano, todo su rostro se coloreó. ¿Cómo en el Sith sabía eso?

-Mi vida no es una gran equivocación. – siseó ella.

-¿Opina eso? Me alegra escucharlo, porque no opino lo mismo de la mía. – y una desabrida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del alto almirante. –Y en estos momentos estoy necesitando de toda la ayuda que me puedan brindar para mi nueva misión.

Ella presintió que Pellaeon estaba decidiendo tomar un rumbo distinto en su vida. Uno que daría un giro drástico al que había tomado el Imperio por todos estos años.

- - -

**Bothawui**

El motor del _Jade's Fire_ dio su último ronroneo y se apagó con un sonido suave pero definitivo. No había tan siquiera entrado a la órbita del sistema que Mara le pudo sentir y ahora que había aterrizado al hangar que desde la torre de control le habían indicado, su presencia la bañaba en toda su esplendorosa luz. Bajó la rampa y allí estaba, esperándole. Ella se había prometido a si misma que no se afectaría ante su presencia, mas al verle, en las túnicas negras que tanto ella detestaba –hasta ese entonces- todo en ella pareció despertar. De todas formas, reprimió su inicial deseo de correr hacia él. La batalla fue inútil. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del granjero y ella envió todas sus resoluciones al Sith. Aligeró sus pasos y se dejó abandonar entre esos fuertes brazos que se extendieron para recibirle. Se aferró a él con fiereza, con el temor de alguien que temía perder lo único que le quedaba en su vida.

-¿Mara…?

Ella le interrumpió, -Sólo abrázame. – Fue un pedido apenas sobre un murmullo. Luke no dudó en corresponderle.

Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, ella cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo? Ahí estaba su hogar, entre los fuertes brazos que le proveían de la fortaleza necesaria.

-¿Me echaste de menos?

Luke se desconcertó ante esa pregunta, incrédulo de que Mara estuviera adoptando una actitud de tierna travesura. Pero recuperándose inmediatamente, le replicó con toda la emoción de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, -Sí; mucho.

Mara sonrió ante su respuesta, era tan refrescante la sinceridad de su granjero. Luke nunca vivió de apariencias y argucias, lo que veías era lo que obtenías. -¡Qué bueno!

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese aspecto de la personalidad de Mara hasta ese entonces desconocido para Luke. No se había equivocado al pensar que sería muy agradable conocer a la verdadera Mara, a la que se escondía detrás de toda esa imagen irreal de indiferencia y frialdad. Buscando los labios femeninos con los suyos, se posesionó de ellos en un beso que tenía la peculiaridad que igual reclamaba una respuesta como le entregaba su ternura. Fue estimulante para Luke aún poder hallar en ese beso el mismo placer de la última vez.

-¡Wow, Skywalker! – murmuró casi sin aliento, -Aún tenemos la habilidad para desequilibrar con sólo un beso.

El colocó su frente sobre la de ella, intentando controlar las peligrosas pero intoxicantes sensaciones que recorrían todo su ser. Y, sobre todo ello, no gritarle que le amaba. Se había comprometido a si mismo que no haría tal cosa. No quería crearle desasosiegos a Mara; procuraría tomar todo con calma. Un talento del cual carecía, sin embargo por ella sería capaz de hallarlo. No quería que por un tonto desliz suyo ella huyera al otro lado de la galaxia.

-Me alegra que estés aquí. – y en esa pequeña frase se hallaba toda su intención de exclamarle cuanto la amaba.

-Yo también, jedi. – y por primera vez no utilizó el título como un medio para insultarle, casi escuchándose como un termino cariñoso.

Así, de la nada, quizás para aliviar un poco la singular tensión que había recaído sobre ambos, le preguntó, -¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Oh, sí! – una sonrisa depredadora apareció en el hermoso rostro de la comerciante, mientras añadía con una cualidad ronca, casi sensual, en su voz, -Tengo mucha hambre… de ti.

-¡Gran Fuerza! - fue lo único que él logró decir ante el asalto de las imágenes que provocó ese comentario. Y esta vez, la besó sin misericordia alguna, perdiendo todo su ser en el gesto. Una complacida Mara le correspondió con igual frenesí.

- - -

¿Era posible amar tanto?

No era la primera vez que esa pregunta la tomaba desprevenida. Pero tampoco surgía sin razón alguna. Dos manos gráciles sobre un fornido pecho, barbilla delicada sobre éstas, Mara veía a su marido dormir. Marido. Ella permitió que la extranjera palabra rondara por su cabeza mientras su rostro subía y bajaba ante el acompasado ritmo de la respiración del susodicho marido. Era absolutamente increíble; ella odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable sin embargo, que glorioso era todo lo que experimentaba junto al granjero.

Y, aún ahora mientras él dormía, podía captar el enlace entre ambos. Pequeño, pero pulsante como si fuera un ente vivo. Era consciente que si ella lo permitía, podría llegar a ser uno fuerte y grandioso pero ello conllevaba bajar sus barreras y permitirle el acceso a su interior, a sus secretos… a lo que llevaba en su corazón. Ella cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, calmando sus turbulentas sensaciones, no queriendo pensar en la reacción de Luke ante ese descubrimiento. El, en su inherente honradez y rectitud, tendría que explicarle lo que realmente sentía, de su amor por la roba-cuerpos. Una nueva sensación arremetió contra ella, los ojos esmeraldas tornándose luminosos por la inesperada aparición de lágrimas.

Ella se sentó abruptamente; unas manos intentando borrar todo rastro en sus mejillas de sus traicioneros sentimientos. Era irónico, ella que siempre había despreciado al débil, al pusilánime y había bajado al nivel de uno de ellos.

-¿Mara?

Todos sus miembros se tornaron rígidos al escuchar esa voz.

Sin dificultad alguna, Luke captó el cambio en Mara. Por varios segundos le miró en silencio, pensando como sería la mejor manera para acercarse a ella sin perder alguna otra extremidad suya en el proceso. Decidió tomar el camino de la ignorancia y hacerse el tonto. –Mara, regresa a dormir. Es tarde.

Para su total asombro, ella accedió a su orden. Procuró acallar su sorpresa entre tanto tomaba una frazada para cubrirla al sentir su piel fría. Mara no era una mujer de seguir órdenes con sigilo, no sin antes darles un pedazo de su opinión… o tal vez ella quiso seguir su juego para evitar toda una serie de preguntas. Rodeando los hombros femeninos con su brazo, la acercó a su cuerpo. El había intentado tener algún tipo de conversación antes de dormir. Ella había evadido todas sus preguntas, en particular las concernientes a Karrde. No le había querido explicar sobre su inesperado viaje y él, presintiendo el malestar en Mara, decidió no presionar más el asunto.

Mara se mantuvo callada, mientras una mano áspera recorría su brazo, al parecer tratando de proveerle de un poco de calor. Estaba muy consciente que al cerrarse a Luke y no permitirle acceso a su interior parecía carcomerle y ocasionarle dolor pero tampoco podía abrirse a él, todo su interior estaba alborotado por las crudas emociones. Tanto la despedida de Karrde –a quien ella consideraba como el padre que nunca tuvo- y este nuevo amor que sentía por Luke la mantenía a la orilla de un precipicio. Inesperadamente, Luke se giró, quedando su rostro sobre el de ella. Eso ojos azules le miraron con detenimiento y todo su ser pareció temblar ante la fuerza de esa mirada.

-No has dormido nada. – No fue una pregunta, más bien fue una realización.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa. – ella se encogió de hombros, tratando no darle importancia.

-¡Oh, Mara! – Entonces él no era el único que las pesadillas le acosaban en las noches. Horribles y retorcidas imágenes de su pasado, muy en particular las de su padre como Darth Vader y del Emperador.

-No necesito de tu lástima, Skywalker. – le espetó ella con dureza.

-¡Mara! No es lástima. – No; eso que parecía encoger su corazón estaba muy lejos de ser lástima. Porque deseó con cada onza de su ser poder borrar todo lo que parecía atormentarle, tener la habilidad de cargar parte de su tribulación. Porque él conocía personalmente el horror de continuar encarando el pasado.

Para el total desconcierto de Mara, él depositó un tierno beso en cada uno de sus párpados. ¿Cómo en el Sith podía él desalmarla con un insignificante gesto?

Alejando un poco su rostro del femenino, los azules ojos recorrieron todas sus delicadas facciones. Toda la larga cabellera rojiza dorada estaba desparramada sobre la almohada. Sus rojas pestañas resaltando sobre una piel tan blanca como el fulgor de una estrella. Sensuales labios entreabiertos que aún estaban inflamados luego de haberle hecho el amor hace unas horas. Ahora Luke comprendía porque se les había prohibido tener algún tipo de unión a los caballeros jedis en el pasado. Mara y él compartieron una muy poderosa unión. El todavía podía sentirla dentro de él, cada latido, cada respiración. Era intoxicante y adictivo. Pero que nadie se atreviera a separarla de su lado. Con ese pensamiento, abrazó la cintura de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo en un ademán posesivo. Nunca lo permitiría. Un repentino pensamiento le asaltó.

¿Habría sido eso lo que llevó a su padre a caer en la oscuridad?

Y así de intempestivamente apareció el pensamiento, lo alejó de su cabeza entre tanto se decía a si mismo que no le importaba. Mara estaba tatuada en su corazón y en su alma. En un rápido movimiento tomó posesión de los dulces labios en un beso intenso, que apenas reprimía sus violentas emociones. Mara correspondió con igual ímpetu, sus dedos enroscándose en la rubia cabellera, acercándose si era posible, aún más a ese fuerte cuerpo. Era sorprendente como él lograba despertar en ella un ansia y pasión como ninguna otra. Una áspera mano se deslizaba por cada pulgada de su desnuda piel; era incomprensible para Mara la razón por la cual él apenas se aventuraba a utilizar su otra mano y en un intempestivo ademán suyo, la tomó entre la suya. La llevó a sus labios para besarla con ternura.

Ojos azules miraron con desasosiego los verdes y se halló con una mirada peculiar que le estremeció hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Parecía decirle que lo aceptaba por completo, sin reserva alguna de lo que era y de lo que había sido. Luego, ella guió esa mano por sus mejillas, por todo su cuello y la detuvo sobre uno de sus senos.

-Mara, yo… -su voz enronquecida, azules ojos clavados en los verdes.

-Granjero, -le llamó ella, dándole una inflexión cariñosa al sobrenombre y le amonestó con suavidad, -sólo hazme el amor.

Para Luke no fue ningún problema cumplir con esa orden. Su mano acarició con reverencia esa turgente y sedosa piel. Todo el rostro de Mara se contrajo en un rictus singular de dolor y placer. Luke la miraba, grabando en su memoria la expresión de ese hermoso rostro. Ojos cerrados, embelesada en la magia que provocaba esa mano. Cuando un dedo pulgar rozó el pezón, ella jadeó. El mordió suavemente su barbilla para luego recorrer el mentón femenino con su lengua, deleitándose en la suavidad de esa delicada piel. Luego, esa boca ardiente bajó por el cuello hasta llegar a su hombro; ella dejó escapar un gemido lleno de placer cuando sintió sus dientes morderla para luego succionar esa área sensible. Su caballero jedi perdía toda compostura en la privacidad, enviando todo su control al Sith lo que la hacía perder también toda razón. Y se permitió engañarse y pensar que todo lo hacía porque él la amaba. Se dijo a si misma que sería sólo por esa vez…

Continuando su camino ardiente, su boca clamó la rosada punta, su lengua prodigándola de generosa embestidas de placer mientras halaba esa punta hasta el interior de su boca. Mara apenas se cae de la cama, ese ataque sensual sobresaltándola, desde sus entrañas subiendo un ardor como ninguno, tomando posesión de todo su ser. Con su otra mano, él subía lentamente, sus dedos friccionando ligeramente a todo lo largo de esas piernas bien torneadas, echando la frazada a un lado. Levantando su rostro, él la observó. ¡Gran Fuerza, era hermosa! Todo el cuerpo femenino era pura simetría, desde el primer momento que la vio pensó que era la más hermosa criatura en toda la galaxia y deseó que fuera solo suya. Toda ella, con su lujurioso cuerpo. Su vista viajó por toda la bella desnudez, posándose en esa parte femenina. Colocó la mano sobre los lustrosos rizos y la presionó contra esa sensible parte. Ella ronroneó y alzó sus caderas para seguir el movimiento de su mano. El volvió a bajar su cabeza, rozando su nariz cerca del ombligo femenino, aspirando todo ese aroma único. Sus dedos retornaron a todo ese suave pelaje, delineando sus dobleces y hallando ese minúsculo órgano. Mara aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba segura de que pronto moriría del puro deleite. Nunca estuvo preparada cuando él le introdujo un dedo.

-¡Luke!- gritó ella, sólo así lograba él arrancarle su nombre de los sensuales labios. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en esa mano firme que provocaban esas ondas de agridulce gozo que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuando tan solo se hallaba al borde de su culminación, ella le empujó con algo de violencia. No; ella no le iba permitir que la llevara a la cúspide sin ella haber tocado, besado, acariciado...

Un sorprendido Luke vio como una agresiva Mara se arrojaba sobre él. -Ahora me toca a mí.

Pequeñas y delicadas manos acariciaron ese recio pecho, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre esa sólida piel, en ocasiones hallando leves cicatrices. Ella colocó su entreabierta boca en su hombro y la lengua femenina le rozó sutilmente. Le agradó escuchar su gruñido de aprobación; se sentía poderosa. Ella también podía crear magia y despertar sensaciones en él. Bajó su boca, su lengua saboreando el gusto a salitre de esa caliente piel. Luke tomó la nuca femenina y la apretó con ternura, dándole todo su consentimiento a sus solicitas atenciones. Sintió esas suaves manos bajar por su costado y cuando una de sus menudas manos atrapó su endurecido miembro, un bramido ahogado subió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y él había pensado que no podía existir tortura tan hermosa como esa... estaba equivocado. Porque cuando ese rostro bajó y esa deliciosa boca lo clamó, casi perdía toda cordura.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, mientras esos labios rozaban toda su longitud, la dulce lengua despertando en él sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas. Y entonces fue él quien esta vez, cuando creyó que no podría soportar más, que la alzó en sus brazos. Sentándose, tomó cada una de sus piernas, las colocó alrededor de la cintura masculina y suavemente, saboreando cada minuto, la hizo resbalar sobre su erección. Mara se mordió su labio inferior, el hermoso rostro contraído en lo que parecía ser una mueca de dolor y dicha. Ella continuó bajando y no estuvo por completo satisfecha hasta que lo sintió tocando hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Solo entonces dejó escapar un grito sofocado. Luke la apretó contra sí y Mara enredó sus dedos en la rubia cabellera para obligarle a subir su rostro y besarlo. Ambos comenzaron a mecerse, cada uno siguiendo el ritmo del otro.

El la escuchaba gemir, ese exquisito sonido haciéndolo perder toda cordura. Toda esa humedad alrededor suyo, contrayéndose. Las manos masculinas recorrían con languidez cada una de las curvas deliciosas del cuerpo femenino. Luego entrelazó sus manos con cada una de las manos femeninas. Ojos azul turquesa mirando fijamente los esmeraldas y en ellos pudo ver el brillo de quien es totalmente arremetido por una fuerza como ninguna otra, al experimentar la maravilla de alcanzar la cumbre, de tocar un pedazo del cielo. Todo acompañado por un suave grito y él a su vez, se unió a ella con uno suyo. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama.

La cabeza femenina se posó sobre el hombro masculino. Para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que murmuraba con una sonrisa satisfecha,-Eso fue deliciosamente sabroso.

Luke la abrazó con fiereza, ¿cómo decirle de las ocasiones que había soñado con ella, así entre sus brazos, durmiendo junto a él en la cama? ¿Cómo gritarle desde lo más hondo de su ser lo que ella significaba para él? Era una dulce tortura tenerla así, entre sus brazos y no poder decirle cuanto la amaba.

Mara cerró sus ojos y se dedicó a escuchar la acompasada respiración de Luke y a perderse en el deleite de sentir todo ese calor peculiar que exudaba ese cuerpo masculino. Lentamente se dejó sucumbir al mundo de los sueños. No muy lejos, le siguió Luke. Ambos estrechados en los brazos del otro, dormían, desconociendo de lo que acaecería sobre la galaxia y sobre ellos.


	10. Yo te daré inquietudes

**Yo te daré inquietudes, sentidas emociones que turben tu vacío**

La vista a través del transpariacero era espectacular. Pero no era suficiente distracción para alejar sus pensamientos de las decisiones que debía tomar. Unas que podrían cambiar el curso no solo de su vida sino de millares de vidas en la galaxia; podría cambiar hasta el curso de la historia. Poco antes de abandonar Muunilinst, su última parada en su cruzada -si acaso nada aceptada por sus contrapartes- había recibido noticias de que Coruscant se estaba hundiendo en un conflicto interno. La capital de la galaxia, donde se hallaba los cimientos de la Nueva República. Quizás al borde de una guerra civil. Pellaeon sabía que con solo una orden suya y podrían tomar provecho de la fragilidad en la que se encontraba el _enemigo._

Todo debido a unos documentos.

Pellaeon siempre opinó que la política era un juego sucio, lleno de mentiras y engaños. Todos querían un pedazo para sí. Todos buscaban algo a su conveniencia.

-¿No piensa hacer nada al respecto, almirante?

Pellaeon miró a la pelirroja que se había detenido a su lado. Sus verdes ojos miraban el vasto espacio.

-Pensar. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. – y luego de una breve pausa, - Dígame, Daala, ¿por qué tanta amargura y cinismo?

Ella se sentía incómoda cada vez que él le hacía preguntas tan personales. Desde que tomó la alocada decisión de acompañarlo en su travesía, él le había formulado varias de ese estilo. No entendía la razón de tanto interés en su persona.

-Cuando sé es mujer en un campo dominado por hombres, no es difícil adquirirlos.

-Tiene usted razón. No solemos ser justos con nuestro sexo opuesto.

El no dijo nada más, callado y pensativo. Ella estaba segura de que pronto continuaría con su interrogatorio. No la decepcionó.

-¿Qué opina usted de una galaxia en paz?

Esta vez ella lo miró realmente sorprendida. Tantos años en guerra, casi toda una vida… Sería difícil de asimilar pero no imposible.

-Honestamente, no sabría que decirle. Me imagino que deben existir miles de seres en esta galaxia que la deseen.

-¿Usted no la desea?

¡Por todas las estrellas! Ella le envió una mirada exasperada. ¿Cuál era su obsesión con las preguntas?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Creo que una pregunta no contesta a otra pregunta. – dijo él volteándose a mirarla.

Daala advirtió un brillo parecido a la diversión en esa mirada marrón.

-Desear la paz… - murmuró ella, si no le contestaba no la dejaría en paz, - Creo que todos la añoramos y en mi opinión, es mayor el deseo en los que hemos presenciado tantos incidentes en la guerra como la perdida de un buen batallón o de un oficial con grandes probabilidades en su futuro.

-¡Ah! Es una agradable sorpresa saber que es humana.

Ella lo miró furiosa, verdaderamente furiosa pero aún así no dijo nada. El era un oficial que a pesar de compartir el mismo rango, era uno que inspiraba respeto. Decidió ser atrevida y hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Usted está pensando en la probabilidad de la paz entre la Nueva República y los remanentes del Imperio?

El asintió. Ella lo miró horrorizada. Era una cosa alejarse de toda acción de las batallas entre el Imperio y la Nueva República y otra muy distinta unir esos dos grupos. Firmar un tratado, quizás las flotas que aún permanecían intactas formarían a ser parte del ejército de la Nueva República. Ser parte de la Nueva República, lo que en un pasado fue la Alianza Rebelde y exterminó con el gobierno del gran Imperio. No podía aceptarlo… ¿o sí? Se llevó una mano a su frente. ¿Qué en el Sith le ocurría? La culpa la tenía todo ese tiempo que estaba compartiendo con él. No podía haber otra explicación a ese extraño pensamiento que la asaltó.

-Creo que ya es momento de comenzar a formar una alianza. – dijo él decidido.

Para Daala fue particularmente inusitado, pero sus palabras la hicieron sentir tener un propósito… una razón. Tal vez no era una idea tan descabellada.

**Coruscant**

Leia enarcó una bien cuidada ceja ante la segunda pregunta de Karrde luego de saludarla. La primera inquiriendo sobre si Mara le había entregado el cilindro.

-¿Te ha preguntado Mara por Luke?

-Sí.

-Muy bien.

-No entiendo, Karrde. Si habías acordado esta cita conmigo, ¿por qué no me distes el cilindro personalmente?

No había sido inoportuno de Mara haberle traído el mensaje tres días atrás. La información le había helado la sangre. Eran pruebas contundentes de que una organización estaba detrás de todos los motines y disturbios en las protestas alrededor de la galaxia. Inmediatamente, le había llevado la información a la NRI. Pero le intrigaba la razón detrás de su deseo de que fuera Mara quien le trajera el cilindro cuando ya había acordado a tener este encuentro con él…

-Quería asegurarme de que viniera hasta aquí y que te preguntara por Luke.

… y porque tenía que preguntar por su hermano.

Esta vez los marrones ojos le lanzaron una mirada interrogante, la cual él ignoró, -Yo creo que tengo la solución al problema del conflicto en el cual nos hallamos. Conozco a alguien que tiene altas probabilidades de tener una copia de los posibles autores del ataque a Caamasi.

Leia se colocó de pie abruptamente, -¿Es… esto cierto?

-Sí, sólo hay un problema… Podría decirse que nuestro último encuentro no fue el mejor.

La princesa de Alderaan pudo captar la sensación de fatalidad en el otro hombre.

-¿Quién es esta persona? – preguntó un intrigado Han, decidiendo al fin unirse a la conversación.

-Jorj Car'das.

Han dejó escapar un silbido bajo su aliento. Si eran ciertas las historias que había escuchado en sus años como contrabandista, él definitivamente no querría estar en las botas de Karrde.

-¿Cómo llegaste a conocerle? – Han no podía contener su curiosidad.

Todo el semblante de Karrde se tensó, no le agradaba proveer mucha información sobre su persona, mucho menos de su pasado, -Fui su segundo en mando.

Los ojos almendras se agrandaron y Leia miró a su esposo, presintiendo que había mucho más de lo que ella sabía. Sin embargo, no tuvo la buena fortuna de indagar más en el asunto. Frente a ella apareció uno de sus guardias personales, un noghri. Intentando calmar su corazón, aún podía tomarlas desprevenidas con esas apariciones a si de la nada pues eran muy silenciosos y sigilosos; le preguntó, -¿Sí, Barkhimkh?

-Perdone la intrusión, Dama Vader. – y se arrodilló frente a ella, - Hemos perdido contacto con nuestro guardia en el techo.

Han colocó su mano en la pistola blaster que colgaba de su cinturón; siempre la traía consigo. -¿Enviaron un grupo de reconocimiento?

-Ya están de camino. Pero hasta que no estemos seguros debemos asumir que el intruso puede ya estar entrando en su hogar. Es preferible que se mantengan en este cuarto. Si existe la posibilidad de que sea un intruso debemos rastrearle…

Y de las sombras apareció una alta mujer. –No se tomen la molestia. Ya estoy aquí.

**Bothawui**

Luke procuraba tener su atención en los libros pero una pelirroja no muy lejos de él le estaba distrayendo. Mara se había ofrecido a ayudarle, ya que tenía experiencia con grandes números financieros. Gracias a su crítico ojo, habían hallado dos discrepancias en los números. Una leve sonrisa afloró a los labios masculinos, Mara estaba consciente de que Orou'ceya, Primer Secretario de los clanes bothans combinados, estaba molesto con ella. Todo su suave pelaje se lo indicaba; se había tornado de un suave marrón a uno violáceo. A Mara le era totalmente indiferente si lo estaba o no. Movió su rostro de lado a lado, sus ojos regresando por tercera vez a la primera fila. Sí, su enlace con Mara era una constante distracción…

Hace sólo media hora atrás, ella se había levantado, anunciándole de que debía ir al lavatorio de damas. En su camino de regreso, él pudo sentir en ella la repentina oleada de sorpresa e inmediatamente después, su dolor. Ni corto ni perezoso, Luke se colocó de pie, sable en mano para buscarle cuando la misma Mara le envió, muy contrita y avergonzada, una explicación de lo que había sucedido. Sólo entonces fue que Luke se percató de lo que estuvo a punto de cometer.

-Malditos bothans y su inherente deseo de pulcritud. – farfulló ella al regresar pues había resbalado con el piso recientemente encerado. –Debería demandarles…

Por toda respuesta ante ese comentario, Luke le envió una mirada reprobatoria. Pero muy dentro de si, estaba conmocionado ante su inesperada reacción al creer que Mara estaba en peligro…

-¿Escuchaste eso?

Luke alzó sus ojos del libro para posarlos en el rostro ceñudo de Mara, quien intentaba escuchar. Era cierto. Mientras Luke se reprendía a si mismo por su falta de concentración y no haberse percatado de ello antes, escuchaba atentamente el peculiar ruido. Mirando a su alrededor se percató de que ninguno de los bothans allí presente lo escuchaban.

-Es un tumulto de seres. – dijo Luke al percibir sus presencias.

-No me gusta el sonido… -murmuró Mara, -Iré a investigar.

-Mara… - le llamó Luke.

Ella se giró a mirarle, sus ojos brillando. _'No te atrevas, Skywalker…'_ Ella había captado su intención rápidamente. El granjero y su exagerado sentido de sobreprotección.

-Ten cuidado. – le dijo él, aceptando no de muy buen agrado él que ella fuera en lugar de él.

Ella sólo asintió y buscando su blaster, salió del cuarto de archivo. Los bothans que ella había dejado atrás quizás no se habían percatado de lo que sucedía más no era el mismo panorama ahora que caminaba por los pasillos del edifico. Guardias caminaban hacia la parte inferior mientras que oficiales corrían con cajas llenas de tarjetas de datos en la dirección contraria. Se detuvo justo en un mirador que le proveía de una visión general. Bothans con rifles blasters se colocaban de manera estratégica en el atrio frente a la entrada del edificio. Ese no era un buen lugar para investigar que sucedía.

Mara tomó las escaleras en dirección al cuarto piso; recordó que desde ese lugar tenía una amplia vista del exterior; y apresuró sus pasos, esquivando bothans en el proceso. Empujó la puerta, ignorando por completo el rótulo que prohibía la entrada a pedestres comunes y asomó su rostro por los enormes vídriales; era peor de lo que esperaba ver.

La muchedumbre cubría todas las calles de los alrededores mientras caminaban hacia el edificio. Decidió salir hacia un balcón para asesar mejor la situación. Tanto humanos como otras especies vociferaban su exigencia de justicia. Escuchó la diáfana voz de un bothan, que intentaba pedir calma y sosiego. Los gritos subieron de tono y estaban muy lejos de la calma y sosiego. Ella estiró su cuello y vio al bothan justo debajo de ella, en el balcón de lo que ella supuso era el segundo piso. Mara dejó escapar un resoplido lleno de desdén, el bothan no lograría nada con su discurso azucarado.

'_Luke…'_

El le respondió inmediatamente, _'Lo sé, voy de camino a razonar con ellos.' _

Ella volvió a resoplar, _'Buena suerte.'_

'_Mara.'_

Ella rodó los ojos ante su leve amonestación, _'Qué la Fuerza te acompañe.' _

El granjero no creía en cosas tales como suerte o destino. Mara estaba consciente de que tendría que hacer algunos ajustes a su estilo de vida para acoplarla a la que sería junto a Luke. No había dado dos pasos cuando lo sintió. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente, algo apenas perceptible no obstante, estaba ahí. Una leve punzada de malicia… y dirigida hacia ella. Tan pronto lo hubo pensado, se tiró al suelo. No se sorprendió de sentir un disparo de blaster pasar sobre ella mas nunca estuvo preparada para lo siguiente.

Luke aplacaba a Orou'cya en tanto caminaba a su lado.

-Están a punto de entrar al edificio. Por favor, maestro Skywalker, debe hacer algo.

El alzó su mano en un ademán conciliatorio, -Haré algo al respecto.

-Sería una catástrofe… -Orou'cya parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con el maestro jedi junto a él.

Luke aligeró los pasos al sentir la definitiva sensación de maldad. Nunca pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Escuchó el sonido de un blaster al ser disparado en la distancia y luego todos los fundamentos del edificio temblaron. Fue sacudido por una sucesión de realizaciones. Una explosión, un aguijonazo de dolor en su hombro derecho que inmediatamente reconoció que provenía de Mara y sin ningún tipo de aviso, la desaparición de su enlace con Mara.

-No. – murmuró él angustiado, temiendo lo peor.

Corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho, alargó sus sentidos en la Fuerza para buscarle. El pánico había tomado control de todo su ser, apenas percatándose de que las puertas al interior del edificio fueron forzadas y toda clases de seres entraban guiados por la rabia y la furia, sedientos de venganzas. La cacofonía de sensaciones casi le hace perder la razón, asaltando todos sus sentidos y le desequilibro por completo.

-No. – volvió a repetir, esta vez con más firmeza, los oídos zumbándole por la fortaleza de los latidos de su corazón. De alguna manera habían podido penetrar a ese duro caparazón de auto-defensa de Mara, quizás yacía inconsciente. O muerta.

Toda una gama de sensaciones oscuras y siniestras surgieron de lo más hondo de su alma entre tanto el agonizante dolor se convertía en una furia peligrosa y mortal.


	11. Abrirás la puerta a mi alma

**Abrirás la puerta a mi alma y verás una armonía fracturada**

**Coruscant**

La intrusa pensó que, a pesar de haber sido sorprendidos, la reacción no fue la más esperada. Le miraron con aprensión sin tan quiera moverse en espera de su próxima acción. Han sacó su pistola blaster al igual que el noghri y Karrde simplemente tomó un paso hacia el lado para dejarles el campo libre a ambos.

Entre tanto, Organa sólo le miraba con curiosidad.

La mujer alzó sus manos para mostrar que no traía arma alguna.

-Necesitaba hablar con usted, concejal Organa.

Nunca perdiendo la calma, Leia le replicó, -Creo que pudo haberme dejado un mensaje y la hubiese atendido a su debido tiempo.

-¿Y esperar cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿O tal vez dos?

A Leia no le agradó su tonito de voz algo preponderante pero tuvo que admitir, algo molesta, que la mujer tenía razón. En muchas ocasiones ella se halló a si misma peleando contra toda la estúpida burocracia del gobierno, -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Shada D'ukal. No pienso hacerle daño a nadie.

-Lo sé. – fue la calmada respuesta de Leia.

La otra mujer se sorprendió ante la certeza de esa contestación.

-¿Qué era lo que deseaba informarme?

-Deseo ofrecerle mi ayuda, brindarles mis habilidades a la Nueva República.

Han fue a replicarle algo nada gentil pero Karrde decidió adelantársele. – Sus habilidades serían muy bien aceptadas. Sería un sumo placer si me acompañara…

Shada miró al hombre maduro –que no estaba del todo mal- y decidió aceptar. En esos momentos no dudaría en aceptar lo que le quisieran ofrecer…

**Bothawui**

La multitud, cegada por la rabia, entró al edificio como una enorme marejada que parecía arrastrar todo a su paso. Más, increíblemente, esa oleada parecía abrirse alrededor de Luke. Ninguno de los seres parecía que tan siquiera le rozaba. Azules ojos miraban con frenesí, intentando hallar el lugar en dónde le sintió por última vez, ignorando la turba que colisionaba con todo lo que hallaba en su camino. El sonido de disparos de blaster se mezcló con la cacofonía de los seres.

Qué la Fuerza le perdonara pero en esos instantes sólo le importaba una cosa; hallar a Mara. Tan pronto como localizó el punto desde donde se comunicó con él, corrió como un enloquecido sin importar a quien sacaba de su camino. Subía las escaleras, todo su ser enfocado en lo que terriblemente hallaría. Así que muerte era lo que deseaban; con él no había problema. Aparecieron porciones doradas en lo que una vez fueron ojos azules. El les enseñaría lo que realmente era la muerte. Todo el apuesto rostro se endureció. Se vio a si mismo, luego de hallar el inerte cuerpo de Mara, levantando el culpable como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y arrojándolo contra las paredes de duradero, el cuerpo cayendo roto al suelo. Luego con su sable de luz...

Su sable de luz.

Lo miró; lo tenía ya en su mano listo para ser encendido. El sable que había construido luego de su primera lucha con su padre. Había perdido él que había pertenecido a su padre por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, por permitirse ser llamado por el lado oscuro…

Ese pensamiento le hizo despertar y salir de la niebla oscura en la que había entrado. Apenas estuvo al borde de caer al lado oscuro, percatándose de la magnitud de lo que estuvo a punto de cometer. Sin embargo, no detuvo su alocada carrera para llegar hasta Mara mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar sus agitadas sensaciones y deshacerse de toda la ira. Fue entonces que le pudo sentir, muy débilmente, no obstante estaba ahí y tomó un aliento tranquilizador. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar los reflejos instintivos de combate de Mara? Había erigido con más violencia sus barreras.

Más tampoco no le agradó ver lo que halló. Mara, procurando hallar refugio detrás de lo que había permanecido de la pared de la habitación, devolvía disparos a quien intentaba a su vez tomarla a ella como tiro al blanco. De su hombro derecho fluía la sangre, bajando por todo su brazo y Mara estaba por completo ajena a ésta, mientras utilizaba esa mano para disparar. Encendiendo su sable, comenzó a rechazar los disparos logrando que regresaran a su lugar de procedencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los disparos se detuvieron.

-Y llega el gran maestro jedi y con un chasquido de sus dedos, todo termina.

-Mara. – gruñó Luke enojado. No estaba de humor para su mordacidad. No luego del temor de creer que la había perdido y de lo que apenas estuvo por cometer. Se arrodilló frente a ella para inspeccionar su hombro. -¿Te duele?

Intentando no darle importancia a la herida, se encogió de hombros. Grave error. Las náuseas le asaltaron al tiempo que su hombro resintió ese gesto.

Luke no perdió a la vista la expresión de dolor. Con suma gentileza le acostó en el suelo. Se deshizo de su negra túnica, la dobló y la colocó debajo de la cabeza femenina. Cuidadosamente, le rasgó la blusa para ver mejor la herida. Mara decidió no mirar la herida al ver que todo color abandonaba el rostro varonil.

-Así de mal, ¿eh?

Luke asintió, -¿Cómo sucedió?

-Al parecer había un dispositivo en la pared y sólo bastó de un disparo para hacerle explotar… - e hizo una pausa al sentir las manos de Luke en su herida, -Mmm, eso sí que me hace sentir bien… Otra razón por la que debí volver a la Academia. Los beneficios de un trance sanador…

-No es mucho pero al menos te aliviará el dolor. Necesitas atención médica.

De improviso, el edificio volvió a temblar. Luke la alzó en sus brazos en un rápido pero seguro movimiento.

-Puedo caminar… -comenzó ella a protestar.

-No discutas conmigo.

Mara captó sin dificultad alguna la preocupación en su voz.

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos, el lugar no es seguro…

-¿No irás a brindar de tu ayuda?

Los azules ojos le miraron, cortándole la respiración. –No; tengo que llevarte a una unidad médica.

**Coruscant**

Una fuerte mano en su brazo detuvo el avance de Karrde hacia su nave. Con una ceja enarcada, se giró a mirar a Han.

-¿Crees que sea segura?

No le pasó por desapercibido el pequeño movimiento de la cabeza de Han señalando a Shada, quien continuó su camino hacia la nave.

-No creo que sea ninguna amenaza, no al menos para mí. Me sospecho que huye de algo o alguien.

Esta vez Han le envió una sonrisa burlona, -Por lo que veo, tienes una innata habilidad para emplear en tu tripulación a extraviadas perseguidas.

Karrde vaciló por unos segundos al pensar en Mara. ¿Acaso volvería a verla? El intentó alejar de sus cabezas esos pensamientos lúgubres. Estaba con Skywalker; ¿quién mejor que él para cuidar a la cabecidura mujer?

-¿Talon?

El miró especulativamente al otro hombre en espera de que continuara, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su primer nombre.

-Estoy seguro de que Luke cuidara de ella. – Y Han desvió su mirada, algo cohibido.

Karrde le envió una sonrisa a medias. Así que él no era el único que podía captar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Han poseía esa misma habilidad. No era de extrañarse. Era una que había que aprender muy bien si se quería sobrevivir en el mundo del contrabando.

-Lo sé. – le murmuró Karrde.

**Bothawui**

Mara ponderó la repuesta de Luke mientras recibía atención médica y la inexorable interrogación del Primer Secretario. No se atrevía a creer lo que su corazón le decía a gritos. _"Tú le importas, quizás te ama."_ ¡Ja! Eso sí que era risible. El corazón de un maestro jedi no podía pertenecerle a ella. Y aún así… ¿no debía ella leer entre líneas como Karrde le había enseñado? El granjero siempre hacía todo a un lado para salvar la galaxia, más, ahora, había echado toda la galaxia a un lado por ella.

-No. – ella contestó, mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor mientras el droide médico le colocaba una venda en su hombro. –No disparé contra ningún civil. Estaba disparando contra los culpables de la explosión.

-Varios testigos insisten en que usted disparó contra ellos. – Orouc'ya recalcó, -Que los disparos provinieron del balcón donde se encontraba.

Luke escuchaba todo con sus brazos cruzados, en aparente calma. Sin embargo estaba muy lejos de ella. Sólo Mara podía percibir su ansiedad fluyendo en la Fuerza. ¿Cuántas veces no había venido a atormentarle su pasado? Todos en espera de cuando revelaría su verdadera personalidad y comenzaría a asesinar a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Y tengo que volver a repetirme?

El bothan retrocedió un paso de manera involuntaria. Los verdes ojos le lanzaron dagas.

-Orouc'ya le puedo dar mi palabra que no fue así. –intervino Luke con voz suave pero firme.

La piel del bothan tembló, -Si esa es su palabra, supongo que debo aceptarla. En realidad no importa.

Mara pudo sentir el desaliento de Luke entremezclarse con el suyo. No, probablemente no importaba. Toda la conmoción había provocado veintisiete muertos, sin contar los cuarenta y tantos heridos y todo el piso principal del edificio gubernamental estaba por completo destruido. Realmente no importaba, excepto, por supuesto, lo que pensaran los holo-reporteros. Ella podría imaginarse el día de campo que tendrían con esa historia.

"_**Ex – asesina del Imperio provoca total destrucción y caos en las oficinas principales de los clanes bothans combinados."**_

Apenas cruzó ese pensamiento por su cabeza que las puertas al cuarto se abrieron. Eran guardias bothans y traían algo en sus manos. Hasta Luke llegó el aire de pesimismo que descendió sobre Mara.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó un intrigado Orouc'ya.

-No estamos seguros pero aparentemente es algún tipo de explosivo.

-Sí. – intervino Mara; Luke se acercó a ella como si presintiera lo que vendría pronto, - Son los restos de una arma imperial delusoria. Es un tubo relleno de gas Tibanna con un cristal redireccional.

-Y nos encantaría saber como llegó eso al balcón donde usted se encontraba. – anunció una voz.

Un guardia de la NRI entró al cuarto; las insignias en su uniforme indicando que tenía un alto rango. Mara tuvo el incontrolable deseo de reír con sarcasmo pero se contuvo. No era la primera vez –y quizás tampoco sería la última – que la agencia de investigación de la Nueva República quería un pedazo de ella. Al fin habían logrado su más ansiado sueño; una prueba para incriminarle.

-¿Tengo que contestarle o es esa una pregunta retórica?

–Mara Jade, - comenzó el oficial ignorando por completo su ironía, entre tanto otro dos guardias entraban tras de él, -usted está arrestada bajo los artículos número doscientos cincuenta y dos de la Nueva República…

En un gesto inconsciente, Luke se colocó frente a ella. Por un breve momento se vio a si mismo tentado… Sí, podría hacerlo. Sacar a Mara de allí e irse lejos con ella. Mientras más le daba vuelta a la idea, más le agradaba. Alejarse de todo, de tener una vida normal junto a Mara…

-No. – le dijo Mara apenas sobre un murmullo, moviendo su rostro en un gesto negativo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en el brazo masculino, -A pesar de que es muy tentador no es lo correcto.

Mara tendió sus manos y un leve escalofrío sacudió a Luke al escuchar el 'click' del cerrojo de los grilletes electrónicos.


	12. Seré víctima de tu luz

**Seré víctima de tu luz**

-Antes de comenzar, nos gustaría dejar algunos puntos en claro.

Luke, sentado desde su lugar en la enorme y circular mesa, miró detenidamente a uno de los directores de la NRI, ignorando la horrenda migraña que parecía le partía la cabeza en dos. No entendía porque Mara había cortado todo tipo de enlace con él. Habían llegado la noche anterior apenas pudiendo despedirse de ella. Repentinamente, unos minutos después, desapareció su signatura en la Fuerza. Procuro no alarmarse, pensando que tal vez había erigido sus barreras. Durmió con gran dificultad y en la mañana había intentado ir a verle pero Tionne se había comunicado con él para informarle de varias situaciones en la Academia lo cual le tomó resolver hasta hace unos momentos atrás.

-No estamos aquí reunidos para juzgar a la persona del maestro Skywalker y tampoco sus acciones.

-Por supuesto que no. – el senador Fey'lya se unió a la aseveración, -Es nuestro deber hacerle ver al maestro Skywalker las posibles implicaciones y peligros de una relación con la ex –agente Mara Jade.

-Al igual que ver las posibilidades que una unión entre el maestro Skywalker y Mara Jade podrían implicar. Un símbolo de nueva esperanza para la galaxia. – dijo Mon Mothma que se encontraba sentada junto a Luke. Ella se había retirado del mundo de la política pero en ocasiones como esa, su sabiduría y experiencia era requerida. Todavía su voz era una imponente en el senado.

-Es cierto. Somos mucho los que estamos cansados de ver guerras. –comentó el general Rieekan con optimismo de un posible futuro.

Luke percibió las sensaciones negativas que provinieron del senador Fey'lya mientras toda su piel temblaba. Buscó los marrones ojos de su hermana al frente suyo; ella le miraba con su delicada frente algo fruncida. Como intentando captar algo… ¿Tal vez el hecho de que ya eran un matrimonio? Si su hermana se enteraba de lo que había hecho, estaría bien sumergido en excremento de bantha. Leia aún no sabía que opinión formar de la hermosa pero desconcertante comerciante. Pero si llegara a descubrir de su matrimonio…

-Bueno, lo mejor es que comencemos. – dijo el director, -¿Desde cuándo conoce a la ex – agente?

-Mara Jade, por favor. Ese es su nombre. – intervino Leia, siempre diplomática.

-Disculpe, concejal Organa.

-Desde hace unos nueve años. – contestó Luke.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, la situación por la que se conocieron no fue la más común. –comentó otro de los senadores.

Luke sonrió a medias, recordando la ocasión. La prisión en Mkyr y unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con todo el odio del universo detrás de una pistola blaster, -Tiene razón. No fue común. Ella quería asesinarme.

El silencio fue uno tan denso y voluminoso que casi se podía palpar con las manos. Solo las personas más allegadas a Luke conocían ese detalle.

-¿Asesinarlo? – toda la piel del senador Fey'lya tembló, tomando otro color, -¿Cómo puede formar una relación en bases como esa?

-Mara dejó atrás su pasado y ha tomado otro rumbo.

-Todo ser tiene el derecho de redimirse. – añadió Mon Mothma.

Leia en silencio agradeció su intervención. Como miembro del senado no podía mediar a favor de Luke. Su responsabilidad como dignataria era ser lo más neutral posible, aunque la carcomiera en su interior.

-Por lo que no ha vuelto a mencionar su deseo de asesinarlo. – dijo otro senador.

-Aún lo menciona. – replicó Luke con toda honestidad.

Leia contuvo el deseo de llevarse una mano a su rostro. Los ojos marrones miraron los azules con un mudo reproche.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_No tienes que ser tan honesto."_

-¿Quién de los presentes aquí casados o comprometidos nunca ha recibido una amenaza de muerte por parte de su ser querido? –preguntó Mon Mothma en un tono conciliatorio.

Algunos de los presentes que, aparentemente, pertenecían a la comunidad de los casados, comenzaron a toser o carraspear.

-Creo que nos estamos alejando del verdadero punto. – interrumpió Fey'lya.

-Necesitamos una seguridad de que Mara Jade renunció a su afiliación al Imperio. – intervino el director.

Luke colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-¿Una seguridad?

-Una señal de buena fe que nos pueda asegurar su fidelidad.

¿Su fidelidad? Luke opinaba que eso solo le incumbía a él y nadie más.

-¿Qué señal necesita?

-La promesa de un pacto con nuestro gobierno.

Luke miró a Fey'lya y reprimió el deseo de dar un respingo. Mara no amaba el Imperio, de eso estaba seguro. Pero un pacto con la Nueva República… Si él le mencionaba algo así, sin incertidumbre alguna ella lo enviaría al Sith. Si esperaban ver a Mara hacer su juramento frente a la bandera de la Nueva República estaban muy equivocados.

-Han sido mucho los que han abandonado el Imperio y no los he visto hacer su pacto en público con nuestro gobierno. ¿Por qué Mara habría de ser diferente?

-Es imperativo. Su pasado es uno… ¿podríamos decir nebuloso? Era la mano derecha de Palpatine. ¿Qué tan seguro podemos estar de que no es una doble agente? Las evidencias traídas hablan por sí solas, ¿no director Brankin?

-Es cierto. – casi parecía que se disculpaba al decirlo, sus ojos sobre el maestro jedi.

-No pensé que este consejo fuera a caer en el prejuicio. –replicó Luke desalentado. Mara había sido juzgada y hallada culpable sin tan siquiera haber comenzado su juicio. –Dígame, Brankin, ¿han hallado pruebas táctiles en el explosivo que conduzca a que Mara pueda ser la posible causante?

-No…

Fey'lya le interrumpió, –Más esa no es la única prueba. Tenemos esto. –Luke intentó aniquilar su desagrado. El bothan estaba en su elemento, al fin hallando algo o mejor dicho a alguien en quien desviar la atención de todo el meollo de los bothans y sus acciones contra Caamas.

Leia abrió sus ojos al reconocer los papeles que Fey'lya colocó sobre la mesa. Eran los que Karrde había enviado con Mara. ¿Cómo llegaron a manos del senador? Al sentir los azules ojos sobre ella, alzó su rostro y procuró comunicarse con él. Fue en vano.

-Estos papeles, traídos nada más y nada menos que por la comerciante Jade, nos indican que todos los motines en varios de los sistemas afiliados a la Nueva República han sido orquestado por un imperial muy conocido; Navett.

Luke tragó hondo al tiempo que miraba al bothan, -Ese no es motivo para inculpar a Mara.

Al infierno con la diplomacia y lo correcto; Leia también decidió hablar, -Recuerde que Mara es parte de la tripulación de la nave del comerciante Karrde, quien es nuestro suplidor de información vital para nuestro gobierno.

-Está en lo cierto, canciller Organa. Pero ¿no se han percatado de quien descubrió las tarjetas de datos a la que ha hundido casi toda una galaxia en una guerra civil? Fue precisamente un devoriano al que Karrde había contratado. ¿Hasta que punto todo esto no ha sido organizado por la comerciante Jade? ¿Cómo no saber si ha estado preparándose durante todos estos años? Creando lazos con miembros de la Nueva República, observando y esperando para tomar ventaja en nuestro momento de debilidad.

El desasosiego se adueñó de Leia mientras observaba a su hermano quien había cerrado sus ojos; oscuras y turbulentas emociones surgieron de lo hondo de Luke. Sólo una vez le había sentido de tal forma y había querido dejar ese recuerdo en el lugar más recóndito de su memoria. Pero, para su total tranquilidad, él controló sus emociones. Luke abrió sus ojos y miró a cada uno de los presentes hasta detener su mirada en Fey'lya.

-De acuerdo, ¿bajo qué cargos se le acusa a Mara Jade Skywalker?

Nadie le contestó. Todo el suave pelaje del bothan se enrizó violentamente, tomando el tono más oscuro del gris. El general Rieekan le miró boquiabierto. Mon Mothma sonrió complacida. Luke, con algo de temor, dirigió su mirada a la de su hermana. Leia tenía sus ojos desorbitados, en una extraña expresión de furia y desconcierto, su boca se abría y cerraba, intentando formular palabra alguna. Sí; definitivamente estaba hundido en el más hediondo excremento de bantha. Al ver que nadie le respondía su pregunta, se colocó de pie y abandonó la habitación. Necesitaba un poco de aire…

…y de la compañía de una pelirroja.

- - -

Mara aparentaba ser la visión personificada de la indiferencia. En realidad quería patear las cuatro paredes, recordando su última experiencia de hace unos nueve años. Esta vez el cuarto era uno más cómodo y espacioso, sin duda alguna gracias a las conexiones de Skywalker-Organa, con varios aditivos de seguridad… algo _nuevos_. Sólo había llegado la noche anterior y tenía la urgente compulsión de salir corriendo de allí, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Necesitaba verle; toda una noche y la mitad de un día sin sentir su presencia. Era insoportable. Simplemente le estaba enloqueciendo. Ahora se arrepentía de las ocasiones que menospreció a Luke y su constante unión con la Fuerza. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con su frente recostada del frío transpariacero, miraba el interminable pasar del tráfico. Antes de una despedida abrupta –los guardias casi le arrastraron- Luke le había prometido que vendría a verla el próximo día.

No dudaba que su granjero cumpliera su promesa pero se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo. Giró su cabeza al sentir que la puerta se abría. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de Luke.

-Esto es intolerable. – dijo con apenas rabia contenida.

-Está bien, Skywalker…

-No; no está bien. – y la tomó de la mano para sacarla del cuarto.

El guardia inmediatamente se alarmó, -Maestro Skywalker, la prisionera debe estar en su cuarto…

Mara aspiró una bocanada de aire al abandonar el cuarto, el alivio suavizando sus delicadas facciones lo cual no pasó por desapercibido a Luke sólo logrando que se enfureciera aún más. Más el procuro calmarse. –Me gustaría hablar con su capitán.

-No puedo irme y dejar a la prisionera…

-No se preocupe, no se irá de aquí.

El guardia titubeó por unos segundos y luego de asentir con su rostro, se fue en busca de su capitán. Mara sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo y atraerlo a otro firme. –Oh, Mara… lo siento, no sé como no lo pensé antes. Creí que te estabas resguardando con tus barreras al no sentirte… - Luke había pasado toda una noche y la mitad del día con la horrenda sensación de vacío, creyendo que ella no quería tener ningún contacto con él.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sentir esa esencia que ya se había convertido en algo primordial en su vida. Estaba descendiendo por un mal camino, uno del cual no había regreso, pero no le importaba. Todo su ser estaba rebosante de la energía de Luke. Se sentía como un naufrago luego de varios días sin agua.

Luke a su vez le abrazó con fiereza. ¿Cómo no lo sospecho? No quería ni pensar en la agonía que ella debió haber estado pasando. Había sido un acto de pura crueldad.

-¿Sí, maestro Skywalker?

Luke se volteó a mirar al capitán sin liberar a Mara, -Por favor, deshágase de los ysalamaris.

-Disculpe, maestro Skywalker, pero fueron órdenes explícitas del senador Fey'lya.

-El senador no conoce todas las leyes; está violando los derechos de mi esposa.

Eso último logró hacer reaccionar al hombre, quien inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes para que retiraran los animales en sus jaulas.

-Siempre me lo sospeché.

Luke detectó el humor en ese comentario de Mara, -¿Qué?

-Qué sería muy beneficioso ser una Skywalker.

Incrédulos ojos azules le miraron, -¿Mara? – No se atrevía a creer lo que había escuchado. Nunca imaginó que aceptaría hacerlo. El utilizó el título hace unos minutos atrás para enviar un mensaje; si querían entremeterse con ella lo harían con él también.

-Bueno, ¿no es tradicional que la mujer adopte el nombre de su esposo? – y sonrió a medias, -Mara Jade Skywalker. Se escucha bien. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

-Sí. – murmuró él, voz ronca por la emoción. Alzó su mano y enmarcó con delicadeza el rostro de Mara. –Sería un honor para mí si lo hicieras.

Leia llegaba a tiempo para ver la escena. Su hermano agachando su cabeza para besar a la hermosa pelirroja. Ella carraspeó con ninguna delicadeza.

Mara brincó sobresaltada y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de los brazos de Luke, pero él mantuvo un brazo en su cintura. Mara percibió que Leia le miraba con algo parecido a repugnancia, si tan solo arrugara su nariz tendría la expresión adecuada. Luke pudo inmediatamente reconocer la inherente actitud altiva de princesa de Alderaan en su hermana.

-Leia…

Ella levantó su mano, interrumpiéndole, -Hablé con el director y logré persuadirlo. Mara estará bajo libertad condicionada pero tiene que darnos algo a cambio. Su juramento de lealtad a la Nueva República.

Luke comenzó a protestar, -Leia, no podemos obligar…

Pero Mara le interrumpió, -De acuerdo.

Ella reprimió la sonrisa de suficiencia que por poco aparecía en sus labios. Tanto Leia como Luke le miraron sorprendidos. Mara no era tonta, reconocía porque Leia lo hizo. Era su pequeño método, aunque quizás algo infantil, de Leia demostrarle a Luke que ella no era material adecuado. Había esperado que ella se negara a la petición. Dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

-Muy bien, hablaré con el director de la NRI. – e inclinó su cabeza en un gesto algo rígido, -Le daré los documentos para tu libertad al capitán para que los firme, Mara. Luego hablaremos sobre tu juramento. – y dio media vuelta para alejarse.

-Leia, yo…

-No me debes ningún tipo de explicación, Luke. – ella se detuvo y sólo giró su rostro, -Es tu vida.

Luego de esa escueta contestación, ella continuó su camino. Luke suspiró exasperado, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabellera rubia, logrando alborotarla más de lo que la acomodaba.

-¿Qué esperabas, granjero? Nunca fui del agrado de tu hermana.

-Pero gracias a ti nunca perdió a Jaina y Jacen cuando intentaron secuestrarlos. Y fuiste tú también que le ayudaste a escapar de Thrackan Sal Solo. Has demostrado una y otra vez en donde prevalece tu fidelidad.

-No le agrado a tu hermana. – volvió a repetir ella, arqueando una de sus cejas, -Puedo salvar a toda la galaxia de la destrucción total, y aún así, no le agradaría a tu hermana.

- - -

-¿Leia?

Han creyó haberla escuchado arribar al apartamento. -¿Leia? – le volvió a llamar.

No recibió respuesta alguna, en cambio le pareció haber escuchado que ella golpeaba algo. El sonido provino de la cocina. Han hizo una mueca de desaliento cuando la escuchó golpear otra cosa de nuevo. Algo no había tomado el curso correcto en la conferencia, sólo esperaba que el chico estuviera bien. Al entrar a la cocina, halló a Leia cortando con violencia algún pedazo irreconocible de carne.

-Sabes, ya está muerto. – le informó él.

Por toda respuesta recibió una mirada fulminante. Luego de varios minutos de silencio, le preguntó a su esposa, - Y, bueno, ¿hay que ir a rescatar al chico?

-¡Rescatarlo!

Han se encogió involuntariamente, mala elección de palabras. Se mantuvo callado en espera. Fue inmediatamente recompensado. –No puedo creer la audacia de Luke. ¿Acaso no piensa que ya tengo bastante con todo el problema de los bothans y los caamasi? ¡Oh, no! Por supuesto que no.

Han le vio cortar lo que él supuso debía ser la cabeza de lo que sería la cena de esa noche. En un gesto inconsciente, se llevó una mano a su cuello. Gracias a todas las estrellas que esta vez la ira de su mujer estaba dirigida hacia su cuñado. ¿En qué lío se habría metido el chico?

-No creo que no tenga solución, ya sabes que Luke ha salido de peores problemas y sin ninguna raspadura.

Ella detuvo lo que hacía para mirar a su marido, al tiempo que respingaba, -¿Solución? La única solución viable sería una anulación y no creo que mi hermano quiera hacerlo. No puedo creer que no esté pensando con su cabeza.

Los ojos pardos casi saltan fuera del rostro. –Espera un momento, si estamos hablando de anulaciones, eso significa que Luke está casado… con Mara.

Han se palmeó la pierna entre tanto dejaba escapar un silbido complaciente. No obstante, al ver la mirada amenazante de su esposa, se detuvo en su pequeña celebración y adoptó una actitud seria. –A pesar de que ya era hora que el chico se casara, no debemos celebrarlo. –murmuró él por lo bajo.

-No te atrevas a alentarlo, Han.

-Leia…

-¡Mamá, papá! – los gemelos entraron exclamando al unísono, no muy lejos le seguía el pequeño Anakin. Jaina continuó con la explicación, -¡Tío Luke esta en las holo-noticias! Mon Mot… Mon Mot…

-Mon Mothma. – le ayudó su padre.

-Está anunciando el compromiso de Luke con Mara Jade.

Han miró a su esposa quien a su vez fruncía el ceño. No entendía que se traía la ex jefe de estado entre manos.


	13. Llegaste a mi cortando distancias

**Llegaste a mi cortando las distancias de credos, de normas y anhelos**

Un delicioso olor llegó hasta su nariz y Mara estiró sus extremidades tratando de alejar el sueño. Su estómago hizo un ruido muy familiar. ¡Y cómo no iba a tener hambre después de todo el ejercicio de la noche anterior! Apostaba todos sus ahorros, que no eran nada modestos, a que esa fue la razón por la que el granjero se había levantado y hasta ella llegaba ese rico aroma que le abrió el apetito. Tendría que tomar unos cursos de cocina para poder satisfacer el estómago de Skywalker. Un placentero escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, tendría toda una vida para satisfacer cualquier apetito que él tuviera. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el controlado y "aburrido" maestro jedi era tan bueno en la cama? Una sonrisa llena de placer curvó los labios de Mara. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que no era aburrido, más bien era que él quería controlar su habilidad en la Fuerza la cual era una muy poderosa. Pero anoche… él envió todo su control al Sith.

Cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a lo labios que sospechaban debían estar hinchados. Había llegado la noche anterior, luego de todo el protocolo para dejarla en libertad. No era la primera vez que entraba al apartamento de Luke. Era igual de frío e impersonal al suyo. Irónicamente, sus vidas eran parecidas. Habían sido dos almas perdidas. Y ella deseó creer que quizás habían hallado en el otro la pieza perdida para complementarse. Pequeños fragmentos de la noche anterior lograron evocar en ella deliciosas sensaciones. Había percibido una peculiar ansia en él. La signatura masculina buscando unirse con la suya. Acostumbrada a su reservada y arisca naturaleza, no le permitió total acceso. Quizás, debido a ello, él se había entregado a hacerle el amor con frenesí. Mara se giró, quedando sobre su estomago. Colocó su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados que descansaban sobre la almohada. Un calorcillo placentero se desplazó por toda la parte baja de su vientre mientras recordaba esos azules ojos brillando por el deseo. Esa mano áspera recorriendo todo su desnudo cuerpo. Ladeó su rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, rememorando como ella alzaba las suyas y con premeditada suavidad acariciaba sus fuertes y poderosos brazos, se deleitaba en los músculos del pecho masculino que se tensaron bajo sus manos. Todo en él era bello y pura simetría; sus manos continuaron su camino bajando por su duro abdomen hasta llegar a ese lugar tan vulnerable pero igual de férreo. Luke aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, viniendo a su cabeza ese apuesto rostro que se contraía por la agonía del placer.

"_¡Mara! Estoy intentando meditar."_

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el bello rostro; así que había estado proyectando a todo volumen sus recuerdos. Ella continuó con su trayectoria por la exquisita memoria. Como Luke rodó para quedar boca arriba, arrastrándola con el movimiento entre tantoel enredaba la mano en su larga cabellera rojiza para tomar posesión de su boca femenina en un beso intenso.

"_Ma-ra."_

Ella ignoró su amonestación descaradamente. Le envió un breve vistazo de lo que sintió, como casi desfallece ante la poderosa fuerza del beso, sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo.Y ella, arqueando su cuerpo, moldeándose a cada forma del cuerpo de Luke. Era increíble como uno formaba parte del otro, acoplándose perfectamente; pensamiento que no se dignó en esconder de la mente de Luke. Imprevistamente, se halló a si misma desorientada; las reglas de su juego se volvieron en contra suya. Hipnotizada, volvió a girar, al ser asaltada por una imagen que le envió Luke.

_Ella se colocaba sobre él y con una destreza sutil, la penetró. _

La imagen fue tan vivida que Mara dejó escapar un grito de placer y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas_, _estrujándolas con violencia_. _Cuando creyó que no podría haber nada más placentero, volvieron a arremeter contra sus sentidos. ¡Gran Fuerza!

_Como amaba sentirlo así, moviéndose dentro de ella. El enredó una de sus manos en la larga cabellera rojiza para tirar de ella con suavidad en lo que agachaba su rostro y con gran deleite, los labios masculinos tomaban posesión de unos de sus rosados pezones. El continuó moviéndose dentro de ella. Mara acopló sus movimientos a los de Luke. Ambos disfrutando la fruición de sus cuerpos._

Mara se irguió en la cama, sus manos aún aferradas a las sábanas, todo su cuerpo convulsionando por la fuerza del inesperado orgasmo. Tan pronto como su respiración tomó un ritmo más acompasado, pudo percibir la sonrisa satisfecha del granjero.

"_Y por eso no se debe molestar al maestro jedi en sus meditaciones."_

Ella no pudo contener la suave risa. Si él pensaba que ella no volvería a molestarle en alguna futura ocasión, luego de esa demostración, estaba muy equivocado. Luego de unos breves minutos, se sacudió de su placentero letargo y decidió levantarse. Tomando una de las sábanas, la colocó alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Ya refrescada y más compuesta, salió del baño buscando el lugar de donde provenía el olor. Lo encontró en la sala, de pie frente al transpariacero, sus dos piernas separadas con las manos a sus espaldas. Estaba meditando, descalzo y vestía sólo unos pantalones para ejercitarse. Mara le lanzó una mirada apreciativa a ese fuerte y bello cuerpo. Sintió la caricia intima que Luke le envió por medio de la Fuerza. Ella cerró sus ojos para deleitarse en ese pequeño gesto. No queriendo disturbarlo, se encaminó a la cocina para servirse un plato de lo que había preparado Luke.

Cuando hubo terminado su meditación, caminó al comedor hallando a Mara sentada comiendo con gusto. Se veía realmente encantadora, con todo su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura y con su cuerpo cubierto por una sábana. Tuvo que contenerse para no volver a tomarla sobre la mesa. Ella le sonrió, guiñándole el ojo,

-Quizás otro día. Ahora tengo hambre.

El no pudo evitar reírse. No le desconcertaba lo bien que ella podía leer sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, amor. – y se agachó para besarla en una mejilla.

Por un instante Mara se petrificó pero le devolvió el saludo, -Buenos días. – ¿Amor? Su cabeza comenzó a formular toda posible explicación ante esa expresión cariñosa. Se reprendió a si misma en silencio, de seguro no significaba nada. Le hizo un gesto con su mano, - Te serví un plato.

-Gracias. – se sentó junto a ella y observándola comer le preguntó, - ¿Hambre o cocino bien?

-Ambas cosas, granjero. – replicó ella antes de tomar otro bocado.

No pudiendo contener el deseo de tenerla cerca, la tomó por los brazos y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ella dejó escapar una dulce risa. Luke recordó la promesa mental que se hizo luego de haberla escuchado aquella noche que cenaron juntos. Sospechaba que ella no había reído mucho –si acaso lo había hecho- en el pasado Mara le dio un bocado de lo suyo y luego él hizo lo mismo con su plato.

Mara le miró con ojos entrecerrados, adoptando una imagen seductora, le dijo, -Muy interesante y conveniente el pequeño truco de hace unos minutos atrás.

Ella no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían compartido, todavía el granjero pudiera sonrojarse. Pero esa era una de las razones por la que lo amaba. Su honesta ingenuidad; viviendo por tantos años repleta de ardides y engaños. La integridad y pudor de Skywalker era una brisa suave que le brindaba un bálsamo a su vida.

-He tenido que leer muchos viejos holocrones sobre la antigua orden de jedi, algunos datan de miles de años atrás. – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que aprovechaste tu tiempo libre. – y se vio tentada a continuar atormentándolo, -¿Lo practicabas con tu populación femenina de la Academia?

Luke apenas se ahoga, escupiendo el bocado que había acabado de tomar. -¡Mara!

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios femeninos, aparentando estar muy interesada en sus huevos revueltos de fynock, -Alguna chica has debido tener en estos últimos años.

El evadió la mirada cuando buscó la suya, -No te burles de mi, Mara.

Al escuchar su tono serio Mara se percató de que no era nada consciente de su atractivo. Con suma ternura, ella acarició su rostro. Amaba esos ojos azules que eran tan limpios como un cielo despejado y su recta nariz. El hoyuelo en su barbilla lo hacía verse encantador, dándole ese aire de ingenuidad. Dos o tres cicatrices que casi no eran visibles marcaban su rostro. Ella las delineó con sus dedos.

-Fue en el planeta de Hoth. – dijo él al percibir su curiosidad, - Un wampa tenía deseos de que yo fuera su cena.

Un involuntario escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mara. Había visto la criatura con anterioridad.

-¿Los accidentes te buscan o tú te encargas de buscarlos, Skywalker?

-¿Qué fue ese tono que escuché? ¿Acaso estoy recibiendo mi primer reproche? – replicó él divertido.

Ella respingó, -Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Siempre saliendo al rescate de la galaxia sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Has pensado que de vez en vez podrías darle a otro la oportunidad?

-Estás diciendo que yo lo quiero hacer todo.

-Sí.

Mara no se amilanó al sentir la ira provenir de Luke, la cual inmediatamente fue reemplazada por desazón y arrepentimiento. –Quizás dos o tres años atrás te lo hubiese discutido…

-¿Estás seguro de qué has cambiado? – ella le miró fijamente, -Si te llamaran ahora, en este momento, ¿saldrías corriendo al rescate o tendrías la audacia de negarte?

Y justo en ese momento, un leve zumbido los interrumpió. El sonido provenía de su panel de comunicación. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Mara le miró retadora, una de sus pelirrojas cejas arqueadas. Los azules ojos le miraron sosegados ignorando el insistente sonido, -Y qué me dices de ti…

-¿Qué hay conmigo? – la pregunta fue formulada con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué no regresaste a la Academia?

-Tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Tales como estar volando por toda la Nueva República en compañía de Lando?

-¿Celos, granjero? – no hubo terminado de decir esto que sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones provenir de Luke.

-No, - y quizás mentía, -Desilusión. Siempre esperé que regresaras para que terminaras tu entrenamiento.

Las barreras mentales de Mara se alzaron violentamente, causando que Luke se sobresaltara. La pérdida de contacto parecido a si le hubiese desmembrado.

–No necesito de tu perfecta Academia para ser jedi. – Muy dentro de si, Mara sabía que no era cierto. Era consciente que necesitaba aprender y mucho pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo frente a Luke. –Además, porque habría de regresar. Toda tu atención era para Kyp. No entiendo porque no actuaste con rapidez cuando él entró al lado oscuro.

-¿Qué se supone signifique eso?

-Era tu responsabilidad detener al mocosuelo. O ¿esa no era la tarea del gran maestro jedi?

-Yo lo detuve.

-¡Oh, sí! Luego de destruir, déjame pensar, ¿el quinto sistema? – su voz estaba cargada de cinismo.

-No estas siendo justa.

-Tal vez no, pero tampoco nadie se ha tomado el tiempo de decirte que has estado tomando un camino peligroso, ni tan siquiera tu hermana. Uno que comenzaste a tomar hace ocho años atrás al elegir la estúpida decisión en Byss. ¿Acaso el maestro Yoda no dijo una vez que por siempre tu destino estaría dominado por el lado oscuro si decidías tomar ese rumbo? ¿Quién no te asegura que todas las acciones que has hecho en estos años no estén ligeramente tocadas por el lado oscuro?

A Luke no le gustó tener que admitir que Mara tenía razón.

-Solo quería descubrir que empujó a mi padre a entrar al lado oscuro y ser el hombre que fue.

-De todas las ideas tontas y arrogantes. ¿Realmente creíste que cuando quisieras saldrías por tu cuenta? – ella chasqueó sus dedos para darle énfasis a lo que decía, - ¿Así por qué sí?

Luke la miró en silencio, algo irritado. Ella lo pudo sentir.

-¿Así es como me ves? El omnipotente maestro jedi.

-Skywalker. – dijo ella en un tono de voz más suave, - Tu problema es que siempre quieres resolverlo todo y hacerlo todo y eso es muy peligroso para un jedi.

A él no le agradó escuchar eso; su gran temor en la vida era seguir los pasos de su padre y llegar a ser una amenaza para la galaxia. Escuchando a Mara, se percató de que ese era el camino que había estado tomando.

-Y también soy una amenaza. – Las palabras de Mara, a pesar de ser verdaderas, lo estaban hiriendo.

-Mi intención no ha sido acusarte…

-¿Estás segura, Mara? – él la interrumpió, - Porque es lo único que has hecho hasta ahora, señalar todos mis errores.

No entendía la causa de ello pero Luke se sentía traicionado. La amaba con todo su ser; era su otra mitad. Un poco de empatía y apoyo no vendrían mal de parte de ella. Desde que el maestro Yoda le encomendó la importante tarea de enseñar lo que había aprendido a una nueva generación de jedi, se había sentido por completo perdido y solo. Al abrir la Academia en Yavin, sintió que todos los ojos de la República estaban sobre él pero solo le importó la opinión de una sola persona. La única persona con la que sintió una cierta conexión y desde entonces no se sintió por completo solo. Y ahora, al descubrir que sentía ella, todo lo que opinaba de su persona... Se sentía abatido, todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos era alejarse de allí.

-¿Granjero? – le llamó una preocupada Mara al sentir que se distanciaba de ella y se colocó de pie.

-No saldré a rescatar a nadie si es lo que te angustia.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, era tan inacostumbrado escucharlo hablar así. El no mezclaba bien con el sarcasmo, estaba fuera de su personalidad, -Luke, yo…

-No. – él levantó su mano, - Quisiera estar solo.

Abandonó el comedor en dirección a su habitación. Luego de unos minutos, escuchó la puerta al apartamento abrirse y segundos después, cerrarse. Estaba sola; se dejó caer sentada al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho? Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Había podido percibir su angustia. Rememorando la conversación que sostuvo con él, ella reparó en que sus palabras habían sido muy duras. Ella había deseado tener esa conversación con él pero no de esa manera. No así.

El tiempo pareció volar para Mara, todavía sentada en el suelo. O al menos así le pareció cuando escuchó el leve zumbido provenir del panel de comunicación de Luke. Sacudiéndose de su abstracción, decidió colocarse de pie e ignorar el llamado. Después de todo, Luke no estaba y la llamada tenía que ser para él. Caminó hasta la habitación para tomar una ducha y vestirse. Ya fuera de la ducha, vestida y terminando de peinar su húmeda cabellera, tocaron a la puerta. Reconociendo inmediatamente quien llamaba, dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada.

-Organa. – le saludó Mara algo seca al abrir la puerta.

Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, Leia le preguntó, -¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Mara pudo percibir la ansiedad en la voz de la princesa. Arqueando ambas cejas, le replicó, -No lo he asesinado si ese es tu temor.

Toda la complexión de Leia se endureció. Con toda la pulcritud de su linaje, le dijo, -He llamado dos veces y no contesta.

Mara rodó sus ojos, así que las llamadas habían provenido de la hermana. –No sé donde está.

Leia le lanzó una mirada escudriñante. Su enlace le había permitido sentir cierta agitación y contrariedad provenir de su hermano. –Discutieron.

Los labios de Mara se comprimieron, si creía que se abriría con ella, de verás que no la conocía. Sin embargo, la princesa continuó hablando, -Intentaba comunicarme con él… y contigo, - Mara respingó al sentir la renuencia en la otra mujer, -Mon Mothma ha concertado una rueda de conferencia para ambos.

Mara entrecerró sus ojos, -Para…

-Mon Mothma ha anunciado que ustedes están comprometidos y en un mes celebrarán su boda.

Todo el rostro de la hermosa comerciante palideció; Leia podía jurar que era debido a la rabia. Mara era una mujer muy privada. –Pero si ya estamos casados…

-¡Ah, pero la Nueva República no lo sabe! ¿No sería hermoso hacer toda una bella ceremonia para que todos lo vean?

Por todas las estrellas sagradas… Mara nunca imaginó que una princesa, y mucho menos la diminuta y delicada mujer frente a ella pudiera hacer tan buen uso del sarcasmo.

-No es idea mía.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! No lo pensé. –Mara utilizó el mismo sarcasmo de su cuñada.

De improviso, toda la atmósfera alrededor de ellas se transformó. Ambas mujeres se miraron; algo siniestro parecía cernirse sobre todos ellos.

-Un disturbio en la Fuerza. – anunció Leia en un murmullo, -Algo ha sucedido, rápido.

Mara asintió mientras ambas caminaban a la consola de entretenimiento en la sala de estar. Encendió la pantalla y frente a ellas apareció un holo-reportero. En un gesto inconsciente, Leia se acercó a Mara mientras le escuchaban:

"_Repetimos, Bothawui está bajo ataque por naves de Leresai. El presidente del sistema Leresai sólo ha comentado con lo siguiente: '__**Garra por garra, cornamenta por cornamenta, vida por vida'**__."_

El corazón de Mara se desplomó hasta sus pies. Todas las puertas del Sith habían sido abiertas. Por tal razón no le importó que Leia tomara su brazo al perder el balance. Instintivamente, Mara le sostuvo. La princesa había perdido todo color y murmuró un penoso, -No.

Leia tomó la otra mano que le ofrecieron para detener su caída. No era posible. ¿Acaso perderían todo? Tantas horas de su vida, sacrificadas para el bienestar de la República, dando todo de si para proveerle de bases fuertes y duraderas, y ahora, en un par de segundos, estaban al borde de desvanecerse. Toda una vida sería disipada como si nada. Al sentir que se le helaba la sangre, Leia necesitó sentir de otro ser, de ese calor que proporcionaba la humanidad y apretó la mano de Mara, buscándolo.

Fue una sorpresa inesperada, no sólo porque Mara no retiró su mano, sino porque Leia pudo sentir parte de la signatura de Luke en ella… y se sintió reconfortada.


	14. Ser capaz de escuchar ojos

**Ser capaz de escuchar ojos e ignorar palabras**

**En destino a Pesitiin**

El viaje que había creído sería uno solitario se transformó en uno muy interesante junto a Daala. La mujer resultó ser de gran ayuda y siempre obtenía de ella conversaciones muy sugestivas y apasionantes. Todos los oficiales del Imperio la habían subestimado -incluyéndose a si mismo- al opinar que sólo alcanzó su alto rango a través de su ex – amante Moff Tarkin. Su inteligencia era una sin igual y captaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con presteza. Si era honesto consigo mismo, diría que se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado. De su lado.

Pellaeon utilizó las últimas semanas para convencer a la mujer con pequeñas indirectas y leves insinuaciones de cual era el rumbo que estaba tomando. Había transcurrido un mes –o eran casi dos meses- desde que envió al mayor Vermel a Morishim para contactar al general Bel Iblis. La pregunta crítica del momento era si su misión había sido exitosa; darle su mensaje al general de la Nueva República. Todavía no le llegaba ningún tipo de señal o mensaje de parte del mayor y eso le preocupaba. De todas formas decidió dirigirse a Pesitiin, confiando en hallar a Bel Iblis en el sistema.

Pero el viaje en ningún momento resultó ser tedioso y mucho menos aburrido. Al informarle de sus intenciones a Daala, la mujer las recibió con un poco de reticencia. Pero como toda oficial que conocía cual era su posición, acató las ordenes del gran almirante. El sugirió buscar algún tipo de documento sobre el ataque de Caamas entre sus registros imperiales para entregárselo al general en muestra de su buena fe y deseo de firmar un tipo de alianza con la Nueva República. Mas la búsqueda fue una infructuosa, no hallaron nada. Parecía que todo conspiraba contra su afán de unir ambos sistemas; la desaparición del mayor Vermel, ninguna aparición de los documentos de Caamas y la sospecha de que tal vez varios Moff estuvieran conspirando contra su misión…

-Creo saber de un lugar donde es muy probable que tengan los documentos.

Sobresaltado de sus reflexiones, Pellaeon miró a Daala. -¿Sí?

-Nirauan.

El frunció el ceño, -Nunca he oído hablar del lugar.

Daala le envió una pequeña sonrisa preponderante, -Créame, nadie ha oído hablar del lugar. Sólo tenían conocimiento del lugar un pequeño y muy particular grupo de personas.

Ella se mantuvo callada por varios segundos, -Tarkin y Vader hablaban de ese sistema y pude captar en ellos la reticencia a mencionarlo… como si el nombre evocara algún tipo de temor.

Pellaeon reflexionó en las palabras de Daala. -¿Sabe por qué?

-En realidad, no. Pero si tengo conocimiento que tiene una base en la cual hay mucha información del Imperio.

-Es extraño que no conozca de este lugar.

-Era un secreto muy guardado. La base está dirigida tanto por imperiales como por chiss.

El almirante le miró verdaderamente sorprendido. -¿Por chiss? El almirante Thrawn nunca me informó nada al respecto.

Ella se alzó ligeramente de hombros, -Como mencioné hace un momento atrás, sólo se le permitía del conocimiento de la base a un grupo particular.

-¿Y usted pertenecía a ese grupo particular? – preguntó Pellaeon enarcando una ceja.

Las mejillas femeninas se tiñeron un poco de rubor, -No.

El no necesitó de explicaciones, reconociendo como llegó hasta ella esa información. De seguro algún secreto entre amantes. -¿Sabe cómo llegar?

-Me temo que no pero creo conocer de alguien que si sepa como hacerlo.

**Coruscant**

Sentada en el balcón, Mara observaba el sol descender entre los altos edificios. Los rayos arrancaban destellos a los transpariaceros de las enormes estructuras. Una suave brisa levantaba los rizos que se habían escapado de su trenza. Tenía ambos pies sobre la silla, los brazos rodeaban las piernas y su barbilla estaba reclinada sobre las rodillas. Casi parecía una chiquilla en esa posición. La suave túnica azul se adhería a cada curva de su cuerpo dándole una imagen etérea.

No había logrado ver a Luke desde ayer en la mañana. Desde aquella discusión que parecía desgarrarle el alma. Leia abandonó inmediatamente el apartamento, musitando una excusa por su abrupta partida. Luego de unos minutos, el mismo reportero anunció que la Nueva República estaba en estado de emergencia. Grandes dignatarios estaban reunidos; senadores, representantes… Y no dudaba de que estuvieran requiriendo de la presencia de todos tal como de los nuevos militares como de aquellos que ya se habían retirado. No se extrañaría si el granjero también estaba reunido.

"Tonta." se recriminó a si misma. ¿Cómo se atrevió a reconvenirle a Luke? Ella suspiró. Y aún así, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo de la manera correcta. Esta vez tendría más control sobre su lengua afilada y se disculparía por haber herido sus sentimientos sin piedad alguna. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por el estado caótico de las emociones de Skywalker. Las estaba sintiendo sin dificultad alguna, entremezclándose con las suyas. Necesitaba aprender a ser más considerada; solo esperaba que Luke tuviera la paciencia para mostrarle como serlo. Solo esperaba…

Luke caminaba con pasos apresurados al apartamento. Luego de horas y horas reunidos, donde el gobierno deliberaba cual sería la manera correcta para actuar al fin llegaron a una decisión predominantemente general. Varios disidentes abandonaron la enorme cámara donde todo aquel representante abogaba por su sistema. Mientras él –quien se le había instituido su viejo rango de comandante- esperaba la deliberación. De seguro Wedge, Corran, Hobbit y el resto del escuadrón Rogue estaría muy contentos de tenerle de nuevo como su comandante. En varios minutos saldría en dirección a Bothawui, más antes debía ver a alguien. No podía irse sin despedirse de ella. La ansiedad parecía carcomerle, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos aunque fuera su última vez. El agradeció en silencio que ella estuviera bajo libertad condicionada. No podría concentrarse en la batalla si le acompañaba…

Era muy tarde en la noche cuando entró a su apartamento y se alarmó al no hallarla durmiendo en la cama. La buscó con sus sentidos y la encontró no muy lejos; salió en su búsqueda al balcón. La temperatura estaba alarmantemente fría. Su corazón se contrajo al verla dormida en el asiento, abrigándose con una de sus túnicas negras, casi abrazándola. Se acercó a ella para acariciar con ternura una de las mejillas femeninas. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan fuerte se transformara en una criatura tan vulnerable cuando dormía? Ella abrió sus ojos y fue recompensado con una dulce mirada verde y una diminuta pero tierna sonrisa.

-Hola. – murmuró ella.

-Hola. – le correspondió él, -Es muy tarde para que estés aquí.

-Luke, siento… - comenzó ella a disculparse pero fue interrumpida.

-No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. – y aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. – Tienes razón de todo lo que me acusaste ayer en la mañana.

Luke se bajó frente a ella, quedando de rodillas, su rostro al mismo nivel de ella, -Mi vida como jedi ha sido algo confusa de lo que esperé. En muchas ocasiones no he tenido ni la más remota idea de que es lo que se supone que yo haga o como se supone que me comporte… Y han sido demasiado de muchas las ocasiones en que me he paralizado por el temor de que pueda usar incorrectamente mi habilidad en la Fuerza. No quiero ser lo que mi padre fue. – y él colocó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

No le importó mostrar sus inseguridades a Mara. Decidió que ya era hora de dejar atrás las apariencias. Una blanca mano comenzó a acariciar la rubia cabellera.

-La Fuerza no solo es poder. – dijo ella en voz baja, - Es nuestra guía en momentos inciertos como estos. Simplemente tenemos que tomar un poco de tiempo en esta vida ajetreada para detenernos y escucharla. Si nos mantenemos en constante movimiento, durante todo el alboroto que hacemos, nunca la podremos escuchar.

El cerró sus ojos, pensando en las sabias palabras de Mara. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho eso en el pasado? Se dedicaba a mirar el futuro, siempre sus pasos en camino hacia ese destino. Siempre soñando, muy rara la vez concentrándose en el ahora.

-No es malo soñar. – él pudo detectar la sonrisa en su voz, - Solo que de vez en cuando necesitas poner tus pies en tierra firme… Tienes un gran corazón, Luke y eso nadie podrá arrebatártelo. Toda la vida serás un humilde, generoso y soñador granjero y por ser todo eso es que yo...- ella se detuvo abruptamente, percatándose de lo que apenas estuvo por decir… _te amo_.

-¿Mara?

Esos azules ojos le miraron, escudriñando su rostro. Ella rápidamente añadió, -Por eso es que he llegado a una decisión

Mara hizo una leve pausa, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada de los ojos masculinos. –También tienes razón, he estado negando mí legítimo e inherente derecho a ser jedi.

Luke contuvo la respiración, temiendo en creer sus palabras. ¿Cuántas veces no había añorado él que ella tomara el camino para ser una gran caballero jedi? Estaba consciente de todo lo que ella podría lograr hacer.

-Aquí estaba yo, un mynock llamando a otro mynock ciego. He estado en estos últimos diez años negando lo que soy, intentando ser quien no soy, ¿quién no me asegura a mí que yo también he permitido que mi contacto en el pasado con el lado oscuro haya sido el causante de todas mis atolondradas decisiones? ...Es irónico. – y una suave risa burlona se escapó de los labios de Mara, -Aquí estamos juntos. La mujer que ha intentado por estos diez años construir una nueva vida y el hombre que ha estado en esos mismos años corriendo como un desquiciado para salvar toda una galaxia.

-Sí, eso somos nosotros… - y él la miró algo preocupado, -pero no estoy seguro de ver la ironía.

Los verdes ojos le miraron. Mara tembló involuntariamente. Por supuesto que él no entendía la ironía; era ella quien le había entregado su corazón. Mientras que el corazón del granjero pertenecía a otra persona. Comprendía porque el había decidido aceptar lo que se le ofrecía aunque no fuera junto a la mujer que él deseara tener en ese momento.

-La ironía está en que toda la Nueva República al borde de deshacerse en pedazos y estás aquí, escuchándome… y yo estoy a punto de dejar atrás esa vida que me forjé.

Ella deseaba llorar. ¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega a lo que llevaba en su interior? Amaba al granjero con cada onza de su ser.

-Mara, ¿qué sucede?

-La idea es toda tuya. Tú eres quien siempre ha deseado tanto que me convirtiera en jedi.- ella reconocía que se escuchaba como una niñita petulante.

-Pero sólo si lo deseas. No podría obligarte.

Ella intentó reír, quizás para acallar el sollozo que brotó de lo hondo de su alma, transformándose en un grotesco sonido de dolor. -¿Acaso no lo ves Luke? Ese es mi sacrificio. El último sacrificio que todo jedi debe realizar para convertirse en uno…

-Mara, ser jedi no debe ser un sacrificio…

En un hipo torturante, ella le dijo, -No, tonto, mi sacrificio no es ser una jedi. – y para sus adentros, se repitió a si misma, _Entregarte mi corazón a cambio de nada, ese es mi sacrificio_.

-Dime, granjero ¿por qué decidiste casarte conmigo?

Todo el semblante de Luke palideció. ¿Acaso ella conocía de sus más profundos secretos? El sacudió la tonta idea de su cabeza. Por supuesto que ella no sabía. Y aún así… ¿qué intentaba ella desmarañar con esa pregunta? Mara era una mujer muy independiente y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le atara. Tal vez había sospechado lo que él sentía por ella y temía que su amor le encadenara. Escaparía al otro lado de la galaxia si descubriera lo que él sentía por ella. Quizás él le había enviado varias señales de lo que llevaba en su interior. Desalentado, pensó que eso era lo que precisamente había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, mostrándole su corazón en la palma de su mano, vulnerable a la vista de ella.

-Lo hicimos porque era lo correcto, lo que debíamos hacer. – y él miró al suelo huyendo de esa mirada verde.

Pero Mara no aceptaría ninguna evasión de su parte. Tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos para obligarle a que le mirara. Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, los azules ojos le miraron transidos de dolor y deseó patearle. ¿Por qué el granjero siempre tenía que hacer lo correcto? Por una vez en su vida, no podría dejarse regir por su corazón y ella decidió preguntarle al respecto.

-¿Y qué hay de ti y de tu corazón?

Luke cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Ella había logrado divisar que llevaba en su corazón. ¿Cómo no habría de hacerlo? Mara era una mujer muy perspicaz e inteligente. El pánico se arrinconó en la parte baja de su estomago, casi paralizándole. No podía perderla, no ahora. Todos estos años en la oscuridad y al fin que salía de ésta, descubriendo lo que todo ese tiempo se había negado a si mismo, su amor por Mara, se moriría si la perdiera.

-Lo que llevo en mi corazón es problema mío, yo sabré como solucionarlo. – su voz implorante tomó un tono de agonizante desespero. –Nunca se interpondrá en nuestro matrimonio.

Mara se llevó una mano a su boca, al tiempo que se le escapaba de su garganta un gemido de dolor. Acababa de admitirle, ahí frente a ella, que aún amaba a Callista. Ella percibió su súplica como una orden cortante. El estaría dispuesto a darle todo de si menos su corazón. Le estaba advirtiendo que no se inmiscuyera en él, estaba fuera de sus límites pues sólo le pertenecía a la roba – cuerpos. Ella alejó su mirada de la azul, intentando buscar en que distraerla y la posó en el interminable tráfico aéreo de la ciudad. Le habían arrancado de manera inmisericorde su corazón del pecho y lo habían arrojado a las profundidades desconocidas de la ciudad; era lo que había sentido con esa declaración de Luke.

El la miró alarmado. Los verdes ojos se tornaron vidriosos, la respiración estaba algo agitada y le escuchó gemir otra vez como alguien que estaba mal herido. Era la viva imagen del animal salvaje que había sido enjaulado y buscaba la manera de huir. No podría soportarlo si la perdiera. Esta vez el tomó la delicada barbilla y dirigió el rostro femenino al suyo.

-Mara, por favor. Te prometo que lo que llevo en mi corazón será sólo mi problema y sólo mío.

¿Y eso debía hacerla sentir mejor? Gracias a todas las estrellas que su pistola blaster estaba en el interior; en esos momentos sentía la gran urgencia de dispararle.

Luke estaba comenzando a inquietarse. La alzó en sus brazos y caminó con ella al interior del apartamento. El desasosiego se adueñó de su corazón al no escucharle protestar. Todo el cuerpo femenino temblaba violentamente. Luke, sentándose al borde de la cama, la acunó en sus brazos. Colocó sus labios sobre la frente de ella y sin pensarlo, comenzó a tararearle una suave canción que su tía Beru solía cantarle cuando él era pequeño.

Mara se maldijo a si misma. Tonta, más que tonta. ¿Por qué permitía que él le hiciera eso luego de lo que le había declarado unos minutos atrás? Enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondió su rostro en el amplio pecho, deleitándose en la fortaleza que esos brazos le brindaban a ella. El no la amaba. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le clamaba que ella si le importaba. Lo bastante para haber hecho a un lado sus responsabilidades para estar allí con ella. Ella podría aceptar eso. ¿Acaso no había aprendido a aceptar solo las migajas? Tal vez era eso todo lo que merecía ella… y después de todo, era su esposo. Nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle eso.

No sospechó que fuera a darle resultado, pero lentamente logró tranquilizarla. La acomodó bajo las frazadas, cerciorándose de que estuviera cómoda. Mara levantó su mano y la posó en su uniforme naranja de piloto.

-Te irás.

-Sí. – contestó a pesar de saber que no fue una pregunta.

-Debería ir contigo.

-Violarías tu libertad condicionada.

Ella respingó. El se agachó y besó fugazmente los labios femeninos. Luego, se colocó de pie para caminar hasta la puerta.

-Regresa a mi.

El se giró a mirarla, sorprendido ante el fervor de ese pedido, -Siempre. – Aunque fuera en estado incorpóreo, regresaría a ella.

Esta vez fue Mara quien se sorprendió ante su ferviente replica. Al abandonar la habitación y sentirle salir fuera del apartamento, caminando con pasos firmes a hacia el muelle, ella murmuró, -Qué la Fuerza te acompañe.


	15. Sentidas emociones que turban un vacío

**Sentidas emociones que turban un vacío **

-¡Vamos, tía Mara!

Ojos verdes miraron a la pequeña Jaina Solo; sin temor alguno, la dulce chiquilla de apenas nueve años la había tomado de la mano para llevarla consigo y la guiaba por un sendero rodeado de flores silvestres hacia su lugar favorito. Por primera vez en su vida estaba riendo con verdadero placer. Era contagiosa toda su inocencia y su vivaracha personalidad.

-¡De verás lo siento, Mara! - exclamó un preocupado Han.

Estaba seguro a donde su hija llevaba a Mara, ese era el camino correcto para la fosa de los thernbee. Personalmente, a Han no le agradaba para nada ese animal a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces la alimentación de esas criaturas era vegetariana. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era su hija, agobiaría a Mara con todos los detalles al respecto del animal.

-No hay problema, Solo. – le replicó ella.

Mara nunca pensó que ese día lo pasaría en el zoológico nacional de Coruscant con los tres sobrinos de Luke. Esa mañana, luego de tomar su caf, tocaron a su puerta y ¡sorpresa! Frente a ella estaba Han con sus tres hijos, invitándola a un día en el zoológico. Ella sospechó que era su manera particular de darle la bienvenida a la familia.

La experiencia había sido una reveladora, descubriendo que había creado esta imagen alrededor de su persona tan contraria a lo que realmente era su interior en un modo de autodefensa. Como todo ser humano, deseaba pertenecer, amar y ser amada. Tener una familia parecida a la de Han y Leia. Los tres chiquillos la enternecieron aunque aparentó no estarlo. Sin dificultad alguna se ganaron su completa fidelidad y su instinto de protección, en especial el más pequeño, Anakin. Era sorprendente su semejanza a Luke. Por un momento deseó que fuera suyo y de Luke. Un pequeño pedazo de ambos para ella amar y cuidar. Cerró sus ojos mientras la angustia apretaba su corazón... ¿Estaría soñando mucho? Sólo una vez Luke le mencionó la idea de una familia. Pero, tal vez, ya no era esa su intención. Después de todo ella no era Callista.

Ella se reprendió a si misma en silencio. No solía ser pesimista; simplemente era realista. Y ahora, luego de tantos años de auto – control, se hallaba a si misma permitiendo que las emociones tomaran el control de su vida.

En estos últimos días, Mara había intentado mantenerse ocupada con trabajos cotidianos procurando olvidar el vacío que sentía sin Skywalker a su lado. Fue a su apartamento y buscó todas sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas. Ella no era el tipo de personas de acumular materiales, su naturaleza práctica sólo le permitía adquirir lo necesario. Las acomodó entre las del granjero confiando en que no se molestaría. Al colocar varias de sus prendas entre las negras túnicas del jedi no contuvo el impulso de tomar una y llevarla a su nariz. Ella cerró sus ojos al reconocer el tenue aroma de Luke entremezclado con el detergente de la lavandería. Ella se sacudió a si misma de su momentáneo desvarío. Estaba muy mal. Con fuerza innecesaria, reanudó la tarea de guardar sus cosas, algo molesta ante su vulnerabilidad. Más, ¿cómo podría luchar contra lo que llevaba en su corazón? Ella reconocía que sería una batalla perdida. Suspirando resignada, colocó su último artículo en la cómoda y cerró la gaveta con fatalidad. Ahora comenzaría una nueva vida junto a él. Eran un matrimonio… pero, ¿por qué sentía que era una victoria vacía?

_"-¿Y qué hay de ti y de tu corazón?_

_-Lo que llevo en mi corazón es problema mío, yo sabré como solucionarlo. Nunca se interpondrá en nuestro matrimonio."_

¡Gran Fuerza! Nunca había sido tan fatalista.

-¡Pa! – Jacen le sacó de sus desvaríos, -Tengo hambre.

-¡Y yo!- se unió Jaina.

-¡Yo también! – Anakin no podía quedarse atrás.

Han levantó sus manos en un gesto aplacador, -De acuerdo, busquemos un lugar para comer. –y dirigió su mirada a Mara, -¿Nos acompaña?

Mara pareció titubear por unos segundos.

-Anda, tía. Estoy segura de que te gustará comer los mini – feneribi y el jugo de pashi.

-Bueno, con un menú como ese, -replicó Mara al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Jaina, -es imposible negarme.

- - -

Caminando con pasos apresurados, Leia se dirigía al restaurante de comida rápida favorita de los pequeños. Han le escucharía; él no tenía que estar invitando a la ex –imperial a pasar un día con sus hijos. No confiaba en ella.

La noche anterior habían tenido una diferencia en opiniones sobre el matrimonio de su hermano. Han le preguntó sin preámbulo alguno:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo continuarás castigando a tu hermano?

Leia dirigió su mirada marrón a su esposo, su delicada frente fruncida.

-No entiendo…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más crees que debe sufrir el chico?

-¡Han!

El ex – pirata colocó sus manos en su cintura y arqueando una ceja, miró a su esposa.  
-Estas siendo injusta con Luke y lo sabes.

Todo el rostro de Leia se endureció, –No he hecho tal cosa.

-¿No? – Han no se amilanó, -Y yo todo este tiempo he pensado lo contrario. Eres muy buena actriz, princesa. Ignorando sus llamadas, haciendo lo posible por bloquear sus mensajes y entre todo ello un bello amor fraternal.

Las mejillas de Leia se tiñeron con un leve rubor ante el sarcasmo de su esposo.

-Hablé con él ayer en la noche.

Han cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -¡Oh, qué generosa eres! Para evitar que el chico llegara hasta aquí, por supuesto.

Se había comunicado con ella por su línea privada en la oficina pues era la más segura. Eran medidas extremas que se tomaban en momentos como este. Leia tomó esa oportunidad para interrogarle a Luke sobre su precipitado matrimonio con Mara y hasta que punto Mon Mothma tenía que ver con todo el lío. No logró sacarle nada; tenía que admitir que su hermano había heredado la misma personalidad tozuda de ella. Sólo había conseguido de él un implorante pedido; que tuviera calma con Mara.

-No entiendo porque se casó con ella.

-Creo que eso sólo le incumbe a tu hermano.

-De igual forma que me incumbe si ella lo lastima.

¿Qué en el Sith le halló Luke a la mujer? Movió su rostro de lado a lado, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Su hermano era un hombre tan expresivo, sincero y hasta cierto nivel, impetuoso. Mara parecía ser el tipo de mujer que calculaba todos sus movimientos. Leia respingó para sí, no dudaba de que hasta sus pasos no fueran fríamente premeditados, siempre lista para todo posible advenimiento. Luke era tan generoso y desprendido. Mientras que Mara podría transformarse en cualquier momento en una asesina sin escrúpulo alguno.

No; Luke y Mara no congeniaban para nada. Temía que su matrimonio estaba ya predestinado al fracaso.

-No es la mujer indicada para Luke.

-Me alegro que lo hayas traído a colación.

Leia le miró con recelo.

-Dime, ¿quién crees pudo haber sido la mejor para tu hermano? ¿Gaeriel? –y Han hizo una pausa pronunciada, -¿Callista?

-¿Por qué no? Ambas eran amables y generosas.

Han apenas contuvo una risa burlona. Conocía de la personalidad de Leia y lo sobre protectora que solía ser con Luke. Sin embargo toda la situación iba mucho más allá de ello y no estaba segura de que su adorada esposa estuviera consciente de ello.

-Y tampoco fueron ningún tipo de rivalidad entre Luke y tú.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Vamos, Leia! Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a tu hermano tiene nombre y apellido. Mara Jade.

-¡Esa asesina a sangre fría!

-Esa asesina a sangre fría le salvó la vida a Jaina y Jacen.

Estaba consciente de que lo próximo no sería fácil para Leia, no obstante lo diría. No era algo nacido repentinamente. No; había reflexionado en ello desde su último encuentro con la comerciante durante el conflicto de Corellia. Cuando a pesar de que la mujer ayudó a su esposa a escapar de las garras de su primo Thrackan Sal Solo, todavía continuaba sintiendo animosidad hacia la pelirroja.

-Varias semanas atrás tuve una conversación muy interesante con el chico y no debí haberlo culpado por completo. Tú eres igual de responsable de los errores que ha cometido Luke.

Leia abrió su boca para protestar, pero Han se le adelantó. –Lo siento princesa pero me escucharas. Has malcriado a tu hermano.

-Esto es inconcebible. – ella alzó sus manos en un ademán de derrota. –No escucharé nada más.

-¡Oh, sí lo harás, su majestad! – replicó mientras la tomaba por el brazo con suavidad pero detuvo su huida con firmeza, -Durante todos estos años has colocado a Luke en este alto pedestal y en cierta manera eso ayudó a que se le inflara la cabeza al chico. Sé que no es difícil tomarle cariño a Luke, yo también lo aprecio y mucho. El posee un gran corazón y un alma demasiado generosa para su propio bien. Sin embargo tú no le has ayudado mucho, siempre esperando sus demostraciones milagrosas para ayudar la galaxia. Sólo que para su mala fortuna, esas obras prodigiosas lo llevaron a hundirse más y más en el lado oscuro. Tú, mientras tanto, no decías nada, cómoda en el nicho que él te proveía, unidos por esa conexión que aparentemente nadie podía tener. Gaeriel no amenazó tu relación con Luke, ella no deseaba tener que ver nada con la Fuerza porque su religión se lo prohibía. Al igual que Callista, la mujer no tenía acceso alguno a la Fuerza. Y Jem… ¡rayos! A veces pienso que ella sólo fue un producto de nuestra imaginación… hasta que llegó Mara y todo tu mundo comenzó a tambalearse. No he sido un ciego, Leia. Si yo he sido capaz de percibir la conexión entre ese par de cabezones tú también has debido sentirlo.

Los ojos pardos miraron detenidamente los marrones. –Déjalo ir, Leia. No te pertenece.

Por unos segundos, Leia temió que le abofetearía y no dudaba de que su esposo lo hubiese presentido. El semblante femenino estaba lívido por la rabia. No obstante, él añadió, -Mara no endiosa a tu hermano y ella no dudará en darle un pedazo de su mente cuando así sea necesario.

Todo el semblante de Leia se transformó, adoptando su clásica pose de princesa inalcanzable, - Esa es tu opinión pero me apena tener que decirte que no la comparto contigo. Nada ni nadie me hará verla de otra manera; es una mujer con ningún tipo de consciencia; es una asesina.

No le dirigió la palabra el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, ya fuera de la emoción del momento, comenzó a ver varios puntos de Han con algo de claridad. Quizás no había ayudado a su hermano como era debido y tal vez, celaba su conexión particular con Luke. Pero todo ello se vino abajo cuando Han le dejó un mensaje indicándole donde estaba con los niños y quien les acompañaba. Así que no dudó en ir a buscarle.

Entró al restaurante e inmediatamente divisó a su marido; jugaba con los gemelos en el centro de entretenimiento para los pequeños. Más no vio a Anakin, lo que la llevó a una sola conjetura; debía estar con Mara. Con el corazón en su boca, la buscó con su mirada. La escena que vio la sacudió. Mara tenía a Anakin, de solo siete años, en sus brazos. Ella tenía su frente sobre la de su hijo y le hablaba mientras una tierna sonrisa curvaba los sensuales labios. Anakin a su vez reía ante lo que ella decía. De improviso, el cabello de Anakin se tornó de marrón claro a uno rubio rojizo y sus ojos dejaron de ser azul hielo para tornarse en un azul grisáceo. Mara no tenía a Anakin entre sus brazos… Leia tuvo que sentarse en un banco cercano; Mara estaba sosteniendo a su hijo. Estaba viendo un pedazo del futuro de Mara. Ella sintió su corazón oprimirse. ¿Quién sería el padre de la criatura? Para sorpresa suya, le contestaron. Vio a Luke tomar al pequeño y colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Mara sonreía con dulzura, mientras observaba al niño reír con deleite mientras su padre caminaba con él así. Al ver el hermoso rostro libre de toda dureza y frialdad, el aire abandonó sus pulmones…Y Luke, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir que no fuera que su hermano se le veía por completo feliz? La extraña visión se evaporó inmediatamente, dejando a Leia turbada.

-¿Leia?

Algo aturdida, miró a Han.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿El chico?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con violencia. –Yo.. – ella intentó hablar. No pudo. Nunca antes había tenido una visión tan vívida. De seguro la Fuerza quería enviarle un mensaje. Han se sentó junto a ella. Tomó una de las diminutas manos entre las suyas y la apretó con ternura.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

-Yo… luego te explico.

La mirada marrón regresó hacia la figura de la pelirroja que ahora jugaba algún tipo de juego electrónico con Anakin. Cerró sus ojos brevemente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega e injusta? De nuevo a su cabeza regresaron las palabras de Luke en su última conversación con él. Mara no es lo que aparenta ser. Era cierto y Leia no era quien para juzgarla y hallarla culpable. Se había convertido en el tipo de persona con la que se topaba en su línea de trabajo; prejuiciosa y superficial. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo?

Leia se disculpó con su esposo, reconociendo lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a su nueva cuñada y le pidió a Anakin que acompañara a su padre. Un satisfecho Han observó a su esposa acercarse a Mara y dirigirle la palabra. Estaba seguro de que su princesa entraría en razón tarde o temprano.

-¿Me acompañas a comer algo? – le preguntó Leia.

La ansiedad se apoderó de Mara, algo le sucedió al granjero. -¿Skywalker…?

El cambio en Mara fue casi imperceptible. Casi. Los marrones ojos de Leia no perdieron a la vista el momentáneo temblor en sus manos y aparte de su indiferente apariencia, sus verdes ojos la miraron con atención. Se recriminó por no verlo antes; Mara amaba a su hermano.

-Está bien. – y con gran pesar ante su actitud del pasado, le dio el mensaje que Luke le dejó para ella dos noches atrás, -Me ha pedido que te dijera que todo está tranquilo y bajo control… y que te extraña.

Mara sólo asintió. -¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu invitación?

Leia ignoró el sarcasmo de la otra mujer. Se acercó a ella y con gran familiaridad, la tomó del brazo para caminar juntas. Mara se sintió incómoda pero no objetó el trato.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de conocer a mi cuñada.

Mara arqueó una pelirroja ceja. ¿Organa buscando charlar con ella? Por supuesto. Primero vería un bantha en Hoth antes que Leia tratar de entablar amistad con ella.

-¿Por qué? – Mara no sabía que hacer del extraño comportamiento de Leia.

-¿Por qué no? - Leia no se sorprendió ante la franqueza de Mara, -Eres la esposa de mi hermano, lo menos que debo hacer es intentar conocerte.

Mara se alzó de hombros. Podía contar con los dedos de su mano las pocas personas que genuinamente se preocupaban por ella: Luke y Karrde. Leia comenzó a charlar con ella mientras caminaban hacia una mesa desocupada. Mara solo se limitó a contestarle con un sí o un no cuando lo requería. En raras ocasiones añadía algún comentario a la conversación. Leia ordenó una hamburguesa de nerf con sus acostumbrados acompañamientos y Mara, sólo una batida.

-¿Qué harás esta noche? - preguntó Leia antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-No lo sé. Quizás ponerme al día con los negocios de Karrde.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

Esa pregunta tomó a Mara desprevenida. Luego de la inicial sorpresa, miró detenidamente a Leia.

-¿No puedes contener la curiosidad de ver como actuará una ex - asesina alrededor de tu familia?

Ahí estaban de nuevo, las murallas alrededor de Mara. Leia no se molestó, esa era su manera de protegerse para evitar ser herida. No sabía muy bien los detalles de su vida pasada como la mano del Emperador pero imaginaba que no debió haber sido nada fácil. Aún tenía en su memoria el horror de haber sido torturada por Vader a bordo de la primera Estrella de la Muerte antes de ser rescatada por Han y Luke. No se atrevía tan siquiera pensar que sería vivir bajo el mando del Emperador. Ella colocó una mano sobre la de Mara en un gesto conciliador para recibir una mirada helada de la comerciante.

-No, Mara. Me gustaría conocer mejor a la mujer que es capaz de realmente amar a mi hermano.

Toda una gama de emociones cruzaron por el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja hasta que sus facciones se endurecieron.

-Yo no amo al estúpido héroe de la galaxia. Es un tonto optimista que opina que todo tiene solución.

Leia solo se limitó a reírse.

-Me acuerdas tanto a alguien.

¿A quién? - preguntó Mara intrigada.

-A mí. Lo que opinaba de Han antes de tener el valor de aceptar que lo amaba era más insultante que lo que acabaste de decir sobre Luke.

Mara apretó los labios y miró hacia el lado.

-No es difícil amar a mi hermano. – le dijo Leia con suavidad, como si estuviera hablando con uno de sus hijos, - Estoy segura de que lo amas por todo eso que dijiste; por pensar siempre en los demás y por estar dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Algo indecisa, miró a Leia. Se le veía tan vulnerable que por un momento Leia dudó que estuviera hablando con la misma persona de unos minutos atrás. Ella apretó su mano con delicadeza:

-El es un buen hombre y se entregará en cuerpo y alma a la mujer que él ame.

-Lo sé. – murmuró Mara, deseando con fervor ser esa mujer.

-Eres esa mujer.

-No creo, Organa. No soy la mujer adecuada para él. – el rostro impávido de la pelirroja no traicionó ni por un segundo sus tumultuosas emociones.

-Al parecer Luke no opina lo mismo si te eligió para que fueras su esposa y formar una familia contigo.

Una mueca de desprecio hacia si misma curvó sus labios, -Siento mucho que veas todo con tintes rosados, Organa, pero la realidad no es tan simple.

-¡Por la Fuerza, Mara! ¿Alguna vez podrás llamarme por mi nombre de pila?

-No lo sé. Quizás algún día. – le contestó Mara con indiferencia.

Leia decidió ignorar la respuesta descortés. -¿Podrías explicarme qué no es tan simple? Tanto Luke como tú desearon casarse, ¿no? No creo que alguien les obligó a hacerlo.

La pelirroja optó por no desmentir; alguien si les había dado la idea pero ambos aceptaron por mutuo consentimiento. Así, que si se le veía desde ese punto de vista, no habían sido obligados. Tomaron la decisión libremente.

-El problema de tu hermano, _Leia_, -no pudo evitar hacer la inflexión en el nombre- es que es demasiado optimista para su propio bien. El cree que todos tenemos derecho a redimirnos, siempre creyendo que todos llevamos este intrínseco sentido de lo que es correcto. Tu hermano es un ingenuo que opina que todo tiene solución y que todo terminará bien. Y la vida real no es un cuento fantasioso con finales felices.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se halló a si misma en una calle sin salida. ¿Qué podría decirle a Leia? _"¡Oh! ¿No sabías que tu hermano aún vive enamorado de Callista?"_ La desesperación le llevó a decir algo agitada, -¡No sé que en el Sith pensaba el granjero al casarse conmigo! Fui la mano del Emperador, por todas las estrellas sagradas. Por los estándares de la Nueva República soy material dañado, manchado…

Mara dio un brinco, sobresaltada, cuando Leia dejó caer la mano con firmeza en la mesa, -Eso no es cierto. –

Mara sintió que Leia la estaba reprendiendo como si fuera uno de sus hijos.-¿Tú crees que la galaxia nos debe juzgar a Luke y a mí por ser hijos de Vader?

-No. – le contestó Mara con franqueza.

-Tampoco tienes el derecho de juzgarte a ti misma por un pasado que te fue impuesto por otra persona que su único fin fue tratar de dominarte como lo hizo con el resto de la galaxia. Se te brindó la oportunidad de escoger quien ser: una asesina para el imperio o un ser luminoso en la Fuerza. Escogiste lo último. Si Luke te ama, tienes que ser un formidable ser humano. – Leia se halló a si misma hablando con honestidad, las palabras brotaron de lo hondo de su ser; ella había hecho lo mismo.

Mara no dijo nada; después de todo Leia no fue testigo de la conversación que mantuvo con Luke. _"Lo que llevo en mi corazón es problema mío, yo sabré como solucionarlo. Nunca se interpondrá en nuestro matrimonio."_ Pero tampoco no le haría participe de ella. Tenía su orgullo.

-Bueno, ¿a qué hora te espero? – preguntó una entusiasmada Leia.

- - -

La mujer no podía creer que su entrada a la capital hubiese sido tan fácil. El almirante Pellaeon debió haber pagado una buena suma por la codificación… o debió haberlo recibido de alguien de la Nueva República. Viajó hasta el sistema en una nave nada notable, una de las de su empresa en Nam Chorios, procurando pasar desapercibida. Luego caminó por la concurrida capital vestida en túnicas poco llamativas, su rojo cabello cubierto por el mismo material de sus ropas. Intentó ignorar el envilecimiento del lugar, tan distinto al que recordaba en su juventud. Los tiempos cambiaban, no permanecían inmutables.

Sentada en un café al aire libre, meditaba de qué manera podría comunicarse. No sería fácil. Debía buscar un medio nada atractivo, que lograra pasar inadvertido por todos excepto por ella. Entre tanto, tomaba una taza humeante de caf y miraba a un grupo de jovenzuelos hacer dibujos en una pared. Opinaba que eran unos mocosuelos atrevidos, de seguro les llamarían la atención. Cuando, imprevistamente, los verdes ojos se entrecerraron; quizás al fin había descubierto una manera para comunicarse.


	16. No Existe Nada Peor que un Corazón Ciego

**No existe nada peor que un corazón ciego**

-Como los viejos tiempos, ¿no, jefe?

Luke no contuvo su sonrisa ante el comentario de Wedge, –Sí, definitivamente.

Ambos sobrevolaban la atmósfera de Bothawui en constante vigilia. Simplemente eran medidas de prevención ya que a la flota de Leresai se unieron otros sistemas. Se había congregado al menos unos sesenta y ochos navíos de guerra, listos para combate. Luke sabía que al menor movimiento de una sola nave, de un pequeño error y sería el comienzo de una guerra civil.

-Pero, a veces… -Wedge cerró su boca, dudando de la sabiduría de terminar la oración.

-¿A veces qué? – le preguntó Luke intrigado.

-Realmente no echo de menos aquellos días de la Rebelión; tantas muertes innecesarias.

-Es cierto.

-Pero al menos sabíamos contra quienes teníamos que luchar. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

-Sí, Wedge. – y Luke dejó escapar un suspiro, -Por desgracia, si entiendo.

-Por eso estamos aquí. – Corran se unió a la conversación, -Para ayudar a desmarañar quien es y quien no es el enemigo.

Luke asintió con su rostro al tiempo que respondía, -Sí.

Esa había sido la función de los caballeros jedis en la antigua República. Por esa razón se había sentido agobiado en estos últimos quince años. La presión de fundar una nueva legión de jedis había sido una abrumadora, obligándole -y en muchas más ocasiones de las que quisiera admitir- a hacer decisiones dudosas y a ser tentado por el lado oscuro. Mas ahora, no sentía que su camino sería uno solitario y vacío…

-Y, dígame maestro Jedi, -Corran decidió sacarle de sus reflexiones, -¿Qué se siente luego de hacerle el amor a la mujer más peligrosa de la galaxia y vivir para contarlo?

-¡Corran! – todo el rostro de Luke estaba encendido y volvió a colorearse más –si era posible- ante la risa de sus dos compañeros.

-De verás, me alegro. – le replicó Corran, -Estuve todos estos años preguntándome cuando entrarían en razón y se darían cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

Wedge dejó escapar un leve silbido, -¡Wow, Corran! No sabía que fueras un romántico.

-Creo que es un mal de todos los que somos jedis; a veces captamos todos con un enfoque algo romántico, ¿no, Luke?

El rostro de Luke se transformó por una sonrisa, él también pecaba de tener una visión ingenuamente romántica, -Mara te daría la razón.

-¡Ah! Pero muy pronto Mara se unirá a nuestra hueste o ¿me equivoco?

Luke apenas abrió su boca cuando se percató de que su radar había captado algo.

-Tenemos compañía. – anunció Wedge.

El ambiente se tornó en uno de jovial compañerismo a total atención.

-No se puede distinguir bien en los sensores… - murmuró Corran.

-Ya lo veo. – replicó Wedge, -A las tres en punto… ¿Qué en el Sith es eso?

Luke buscó la nave con su mirada como Wedge indicó. Era un punto casi discernible a lo lejos. Pequeño y oscuro. Venía a gran velocidad. –Wedge, Corran, prepárense para entrar en combate de ser necesario.

Luke tomó la delantera en dirección a la nave. Segundos más tarde pudo identificarla, era una extraña mezcla de una nave caza imperial. Inmediatamente la reconoció; era la misma nave que se le había aparecido luego de Mara rescatarlo de la base de piratas. Ella le había dicho que la tenía grabada entre sus datos para investigar su procedencia. El hizo una leve mueca de desagrado; nunca le llegó a preguntar al respecto. Decidió enviarle una transmisión para intentar comunicarse con la nave desconocida. Más ésta continuó con su trayectoria a una velocidad alarmante.

-¿Qué en el infierno…? –

Ese había sido Wedge. Todo sucedió con rapidez, apenas permitiéndose tomar una bocanada de aire. Parecía que la nave fuera estrellarse con la suya. Imprevistamente, su línea de visión fue obstruida por un X-wing.

-¡Luke, no! –exclamó Wedge, prediciendo la maniobra de su compañero. Se había colocado frente suyo para recibir la embestida de la nave. Sin embargo, no hubo Wedge terminado de hablar que la nave hizo un rizo, pasando sólo a varios centímetros de la nave de Luke.

Anonadados, los tres pilotos vieron a la peculiar nave continuar en dirección contraria y entrar al hiperespacio.

-Bueno, eso sí que nos sacó de la rutina… - dijo un todavía atónito Corran.

- - -

Tan pronto como el dosel de su nave ascendió, Luke saltó fuera de ésta, deshaciéndose de su casco. No obstante de haber tenido un encuentro cercano con la muerte y estar consciente de ello, estaba tranquilo. Y de hallarse a si mismo ante una disyuntiva similar no dudaría en tomar la misma elección. Tanto Wedge como Corran eran padres de familia. Mientras que él… Suspirando, pensó en Mara. ¿Acaso se sentiría liberada si él muriese? No le faltaría nada si quedara viuda, recibiría su pensión militar y su apartamento le pertenecería. Pero Luke sospechaba, que a pesar de que ella no quería aceptar lo que sentía por él, Mara le echaría de menos…

-Comandante Skywalker.

El alzó su mirada azul hacia el oficial que le llamó. -¿Sí?

-La canciller Organa desea que usted se comunique con ella tan pronto como sea posible.

Luke asintió, -Gracias.

Fue oportuno de Leia haberle llamado. Deseaba enviarle la transmisión que la extraña nave le había enviado. Presentía que el piloto de la nave había decidido hacer esa maniobra de manera premeditada para tenerle frente suyo y enviarle sólo a él el mensaje. Uno en el cual solo podía captar dos nombres; Skywalker y Jade. Necesitaba que alguien confiable decodificara el mensaje y sólo podía confiar en una persona, Ghent.

El saludo de bienvenida murió en sus labios al ver la complexión de su hermana.

-Gracias a todo lo sagrado. – Luke le escuchó murmurar.

-¿Qué sucede? – el pavor se arrinconó en la boca de su estomago, -¿Mara?

Leia enarcó una ceja, enviándole una mirada reprobatoria, -Está aquí conmigo. Les voy a dejar solos.

Luke contuvo la respiración; frente suyo apareció la imagen de la pelirroja que se había posesionado tanto de sus sueños como de sus horas de lucidez. –Mara…

-No te atrevas, Skywalker, a venirme con tus… con tus… - y ella respingó furiosa, los ojos esmeraldas llameando por la rabia, -¿Qué en el Sith estabas pensando cuando hiciste esa estúpida táctica?

Luke apenas abrió su boca cuando le interrumpieron, -No, no me contestes. Estoy segura de que ni tan siquiera pensaste. Imbécil granjero.

Entonces Mara, no pudiendo controlarse, casi le gritó, -No tienes idea por lo que he pasado cuando sentí… -cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para luego decir en un susurro, -Por unos segundos, creí que te perdí.

Luke apretó sus puños al ver las lágrimas brillando en los hermosos ojos. -¡Oh, Mara!

Ella había sentido ese momento en el que rozó su posible muerte. ¡Cuánto deseaba tenerle frente suyo para abrazarle y confortarle! Sentir todo ese delicado cuerpo plegándose al suyo.

-Prometiste que regresarías a mi. – Se arrepintió tan pronto como esas palabras abandonaron sus labios y giró su rostro, esquivando esa profunda mirada azul. Ella no era quien para exigirle.

-Mara. – le llamó él suavemente, en un murmullo tierno. Se enfureció consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan insensible y causarle ese innecesario dolor?

Ella dirigió su mirada al intercomunicador; retrocedió un paso de manera involuntaria. Los azules ojos tenían un brillo metálico, indicándole que estaba furioso. ¿Estaría molesto con ella por reconvenirle sus acciones?

El le miró, ese bello rostro transido por el dolor y sintió su corazón contraerse. –Mara, reconozco que nuestro matrimonio ha sido algo peculiar desde un principio pero yo…

Esta ocasión fue él quien cerró sus ojos por varios segundos, una peculiar premonición cerniéndose sobre él. Deseó decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro de su corazón; cuanto la amaba, que era su otra mitad y que la vida sin ella no tendría significado alguno. Sin embargo, pensó él, sería tan impersonal a través de un intercomunicador. Añoraba decirle en persona, ambos frente al otro, sin nada de por medio. Levantó una mano a su cabellera, alborotando su bien ordenados mechones hasta ese entonces.

Mara, mal interpretando su silencio, le replicó con rapidez, -Lo siento, Skywalker. Entiendo perfectamente que no es mi lugar recriminar tus acciones.

Y Luke se halló a si mismo frente a una oscura pantalla. El maldijo por lo bajo. Mara había interrumpido la comunicación. En un atento desesperado, intentó comunicarse pero se halló con su hermana.

-De verás, Luke, que estoy dudando de tus capacidades como ser humano. Te estás convirtiendo en un ermitaño. ¿Qué le dijiste a Mara para que saliera huyendo de aquí como si le persiguiera una jauría de vornskr?

-¡Leia! No le he dicho nada.

La princesa pudo captar el desespero de su hermano, no pasando por desapercibido como toda la cabellera rubia estaba alborotada indicándole que había pasado sus dedos por ella en un gesto lleno de impaciencia. Leia entrecerró sus ojos y miró detenidamente a Luke.

-He escuchado comentarios de Mara algo sospechosos y ahora, observándote, no tienen la apariencia de una pareja recién casada. – ella alzó su mano al ver que Luke abrió su boca para protestar, -Antes de que lo digas, no dudo de que se amen; tendría que ser ciega para no percatarme de ello. ¿Acaso la estás fastidiando con tu estribillo de siempre? Porque a mi también me cansas con tu constante recordatorio de que debo terminar mi entrenamiento…

Luke no le prestó atención a la reprimenda de Leia. Percibía la voz de su hermana como un zumbido lejano, mientras en el interior de su cabeza retumbaba lo que Leia le había dicho; _no dudo de que se amen; tendría que ser ciega_. ¿Mara lo amaba a él? ¿Sería posible? El lo había sospechado y aún así, nunca tuvo la certeza de ello.

-¿Mara te ha dicho que me ama?

-Porque yo entiendo también que con toda la situación de tú estar en Bothawui… -Leia se detuvo abruptamente en su sermón y miró a Luke, -¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Luke se encogió ante el tono acerado de su hermana y murmuró algo sobre estar hundido en excremento de bantha de nuevo.

-¡Oh, no tienes idea, hermanito! –y ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, -Y lo primero que harás es explicarme esa pregunta.

- - -

Luego de haber huido como una tonta de la oficina de su cuñada, Mara decidió calmarse. Había ignorado el llamado de Leia, temiendo que la perspicaz mujer descubriera que le sucedía. Caminando por los concurridos pasillos de lo que una vez fue el palacio imperial, Mara representaba la imagen de una mujer independiente y fría más las dudas carcomían su interior. Reconocía que había actuado con cobardía al no permitirle a Luke que terminara su oración. No quería escucharle, temiendo que le diría.

Una pequeña risa burlona brotó de su garganta. ¡Cómo si ello fuera a detener lo inevitable! Y, sin embargo, ella no le culpaba. Podía entender si él deseaba terminar su matrimonio con ella. Por casi veinte años de su vida se había dedicado a servir la galaxia y ahora, inesperadamente, llegaba ella a recriminarle sus acciones. Reconocía que eso era todo lo que motivaba a su granjero a vivir. ¡Ja! Su granjero; él lo era todo menos suyo. A quien creía ella que engañaba.

Sus verdes ojos miraron distraídamente una noticia que apareció en las enormes pantallas de las holo-pancartas. No le prestó ninguna atención a lo que el holo-reportero narraba. Aparentemente algunos jovenzuelos habían vandalizado el edificio donde se alojaban varias oficinas gubernamentales, quizás en protesta por las inacción de la Nueva República con todo el meollo de los caamasi y los bothans. Pero Mara sabía que era más que eso al reconocer lo escrito. Todo su ser se congeló; algo o alguien intentaba comunicarse con ella utilizando su código. Sólo dos personas sabían de su existencia; una de ellas siendo el Emperador, por supuesto y la otra Lord Vader. Por lo que no se sorprendió al leer la firma de quien le dejaba el mensaje.

Natasi Daala.

- - -

Quisiera darle las gracias por este medio a **Maldrake**. Espero te agrade este capítulo. -


	17. La cópula loca de esperanza y esfuerzo

**La cópula loca de esperanzas y esfuerzo en que nos anudamos**

Si varios meses atrás le hubiesen hecho una petición de tal naturaleza se hubiese negado rotundamente. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con Daala y escuchar lo que ella le solicitó, no pudo negarse. Quizás había sido el ver a Leia subir penosamente la cuesta en estos últimos días; su frustración y desasosiego ante lo que parecía ser una inminente guerra civil. Y también podría ser que el granjero le estaba influyendo de gran manera.

Ella suspiró. El granjero se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando regresara.

Le dio una ojeada rápida a los controles de su nave y decidió retirarse por ese día. Entró a su cabina y se dejo caer sobre su cama, sintiéndose descorazonada. Sus verdes ojos buscaron su mano izquierda; su anillo relucía bajo la luz artificial de la nave. El que Skywalker le había dado en su primera cita. Intentó ahogar las dudas que le asaltaron imprevistamente. No permitiría que se adueñaran de ella. Sería lo mejor para ambos si no aceptaba las atolondradas esperanzas que Leia le proveyó.

Dos días atrás había buscado a su cuñada para informarle del pedido de Daala. Una escéptica Leia le escuchó…

-¿El almirante Pellaeon quiere firmar un tratado con nosotros? No es esa la idea que he captado.

Mara asintió, -Tal vez sea cierto pero quizás varios miembros del Imperio son los que se oponen a su idea. En ocasiones el orgullo no es propicio para pensar y ver las cosas con claridad.

Leia le lanzó una mirada perspicaz, -Hablando de orgullo…

Pequeñas sirenas de alarma sonaron en la parte trasera de su cabeza ante la aseveración de su cuñada. Fue una reacción involuntaria fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

-¿Quiénes? – Mara intentó hacerse la desentendida.

-Luke y tú. – la princesa cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho; no se permitiría amilanar.

-Lo siento mucho, Leia, a pesar de todo ese deseo tuyo de crear lazos, no esperes que comience a desahogarme contigo.

Leia decidió ignorar ese rudo comentario; Mara era simplemente Mara, -Ayer hablé con Luke y fue evasivo conmigo. Los dos están encubriendo algo. .

-No estamos encubriendo nada… -

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mon Mothma con su matrimonio? – le interrumpió abruptamente Leia.

La mirada helada de la comerciante hubiese disuadido a cualquier otra persona pero no así a Leia que había encarado a su propio padre cuando era un señor del Sith. No es que los ojos verdes no causaran desasosiego; la determinación de la menuda princesa era más fuerte.

-De acuerdo, yo contestaré por ti. – y Leia se alzó de hombros, -Estoy segura de que Mon Mothma está detrás de toda la disparatada idea de su matrimonio sólo que los dos nunca pensaron que hallarían algo más.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Tal vez no. Y quizás estoy dando con certeza en el punto. Ambos han descubierto que se aman pero ninguno ha sido lo bastante inteligente para informárselo al otro.

-Luke no me ama. – su fría voz en realidad intentó encubrir el temblor en su interior.

Leia enarcó una ceja, -¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué no? – Mara le replicó en un tono que denotaba peligro, - ¿Por qué no nos damos un viajecito por el pasado? Que tal ocho años atrás. No sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo lo llevo grabado como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Luke leyendo una nota de la roba – cuerpos. – y ella adoptó una dulzura falsa en su voz, -"Oh, Luke de mi alma, te amo pero tengo que dejarte. Pues verás, Luke de mi vida, es más importante para mi hallar mi conexión con la Fuerza que destrozarte tu corazón."- e inhalando aire, Mara continuó, -¿Y quién crees que recogió los pedazos del suelo mientras una hermana jugaba a la gran jefe de estado?

Un silencio asfixiante descendió sobre ambas mujeres. Mara se maldijo a si misma y a su afilada lengua al ver el rostro pálido de la otra mujer. Casi en un susurro, Mara le dijo, -Lo siento. Estuve fuera de lugar.

-No. – y Leia movió su rostro de lado a lado, -Tienes toda la razón. Pude haber hecho más… debí haber estado con él. Lo abandoné en el momento que más necesitaba de mí.

-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo creer que Luke me ame? Callista lo es todo para él. Es por esa razón que siempre se ha mantenido en espera, siempre solo, alejado de todo.

-Hasta que decidió casarse contigo.

Una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca de auto desprecio, curvó los labios de la comerciante, -Yo no soy su elección, soy su imposición.

Leia ladeó su rostro, -¿Una imposición? –

Y esa palabra fue como una puerta a un recuerdo no muy lejano en su memoria.

_-Dime, Leia, ¿crees posible una alianza entre la Nueva República y los vestigios del Imperio? _– le había dicho Luke, - _Sería grandioso terminar con dos décadas de guerra, ¿no? _

Desorbitados ojos marrones miraron a la pelirroja. -¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Todo ha sido una maquinación atolondrada de Mon Mothma. Y ustedes, como dos tontos, aceptaron sólo que nunca imaginaron que lo que parecía ser un engaño se convertiría en lo verdadero.

Mara no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

-Luke te ama, Mara.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu hermano? – y ella dejó escapar un resoplido de incredulidad, - Te lo dije en una ocasión y vuelvo a repetirlo. Es un tonto granjero que opina que todo tiene solución. Su gran sentido de lo correcto sólo lo haría decir lo que debe decir no lo que realmente lleva en su corazón.

-¿Por qué se te hace tan difícil creer que Luke te pueda amar?

Mara miró a su cuñada; ¿qué parte no entendió? Leia continuó hablando, ignorando la mirada verde llena de contrariedad.

-De acuerdo, acepto que quizás Luke amaba a Callista. Sin embargo, ella terminó rompiendo su corazón. No puedo creer que mi hermano le continúe siendo fiel. Además el tiempo todo lo sana… Dime, ¿acaso no has repudiado todo lo que representaba para ti el Emperador?

Mara dejó escapar una helada risa burlona, -Ni lo intentes, Leia. No es lo mismo.

-No sé cual es la diferencia. –Leia se alzó de hombros, - Decidiste que el Emperador no era digno de tu fidelidad cuando descubriste todas las atrocidades que cometió. Creo que Luke es igual de inteligente. No puede continuar amando a una mujer que lo menospreció. Mi hermano también tiene su orgullo.

-Pero el Emperador no era un dechado de virtudes. Callista es el epítome perfecto de lo que debe ser todo caballero Jedi.

-En mi libro no es tan perfecta; abandonó a mi hermano. – le replicó Leia con una ceja arqueada.

Toda la presencia de Mara se transformó a una de total frialdad, dando por terminada la discusión, -No he venido hasta aquí para que indagaras sobre mi relación con Luke.

Leia captó el fastidio en la voz de la otra mujer. Lo dejaría pasar… por ahora. Retomó la conversación abandonada de unos minutos atrás.

-¿Y crees que pueda existir una copia de los documentos de Caamas en ese lugar?

-No estoy segura, pero no se pierde nada con buscar. ¿Crees que pueda existir alguna manera en la que pueda evadir mi libertada condicionada?

-De lo seguro Han tiene algún truco guardado bajo su manga.

Y así fue como se halló a si misma en destino a Niruaan.

Al hallarse sola en el espacio sideral, volvió a atormentarle esa conversación con Leia. No escucharía la vocecita en su interior que le gritaba que estaba siendo cobarde, que sólo huía de una situación inconfortable. Que sólo la hacía sentirse vulnerable. Mara cerró sus ojos, intentando acallar el dolor en su interior. No podía refutar que eso era lo que más detestaba. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple mirada, una sonrisa, un pequeño gesto suyo despertara en ella toda esa gama indescribible de emociones?

Sacudiendo de su cabeza los sentimientos lúgubres, se colocó de pie y se dirigió a darse un buen duchazo. De lo seguro el agua fría le refrescaría y le ayudaría a ver las cosas con más claridad.

- - -

Un refrescado Luke abandonó la ducha, sin embargo, el agua no logró calmar su desasosiego. La fuente de su ansiedad no era cercana, sólo unos minutos atrás se había comunicado con Corran y éste le había dicho que todo estaba bajo control. No; lo que sentía era elusivo, fuera de su alcance… Yoda en una ocasión le había llamado la atención sobre esa tendencia suya. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordar al diminuto Jedi verde amonestándolo al tiempo que le golpeaba el pecho con su bastoncito.

"_Nunca su mente en lo que hacía estaba."_

Admitía que el maestro tenía la razón en aquel momento más ahora, a través de los años había madurado, aprendiendo a tener paciencia y saber cuando ver el futuro con la ayuda de la Fuerza.

Artoo, que se encontraba conectado a un terminal, chirrió como si presintiera el extraño humor de su amo.

-No lo sé, Artoo. – Luke le contesto inconscientemente. Despertando de su momentáneo desvarío, le replicó, -Tomaré unos minutos para meditar, ¿de acuerdo?

El astromech le contestó con un suave silbido.

Se sentó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos entre tanto respiraba de manera acompasada para relajarse. Sus pensamientos, sus emociones –todo su ser- se alargó hacia la Fuerza y se unió a ella. E, imprevistamente, pareció emerger en el centro del universo y todo se transformó en un caleidoscopio de colores brillantes y explosivos. Todo parecía enlazarse entre sí, alegría y tristeza; odio y empatía. Vívidas imágenes viajaban a gran velocidad ante sus ojos, seres compartiendo la alegría de un momento, otros dejándose arrastrar por la sed de venganza… Luke trató calmarse, buscando su centro en la Fuerza y le halló.

Vio al escuadrón Rogue enfrentando una gran flota Imperial; luego a Han y Leia, ambos parecían tener frente suyo algo tenebroso. El pálido rostro de Leia y el ceñudo de Han le daban indicio de ello a pesar del invisible enemigo. Mas nunca estuvo preparado para lo próximo. Porque cuando pensó que la visión llegaba a su fin, una última imagen apareció de manera abrupta ante sus ojos.

El aspiró con brusquedad; era Mara. Estaba rodeada de rocas, flotando en agua. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus miembros flácidos… como si estuviera muerta.

"_¡No! ¡Espera!" _se escuchó a si mismo gritar cuando comenzó a esfumarse. Pero era tarde, había desaparecido. Abrió sus ojos y se obligó a continuar respirando. Todo su ser estaba conmocionado. Apenas había comenzado a calmarse cuando Artoo le avisó de una llamada que estaba entrando a su intercomunicador.

-¡Oh, Luke!

Su corazón bajó hasta sus pies al ver el rostro de su hermana. Deseó preguntarle por Mara pero su voz no le obedecía.

-Yo… - Leia intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, - Creo que debes ir a Nirauan, Luke. Lo antes posible.

- - -

**N/A: **El título por supuesto no me pertenece. Es un verso del poema titulado **La Canción Desesperada** de Neruda. Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, conocidos y anónimos por igual, al tomar de su tiempo para leer este fic. :)


	18. Como mueren las millas que me ataban

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza. No me he estado sintiendo muy bien. Esta maestra jedi esta en espera de su nuevo padawan. Significado: Estoy embarazada. Sip. Y no me he estado sintiendo muy, ya saben, los malestares típicos, nauseas, vomitos, dolores de cabeza. Pero al fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Como mueren las últimas millas que me ataban al tren del pasado**

Las líneas blancas se desvanecieron en el horizonte hasta transformarse en estrellas. Había llegado a lo que debía ser el sistema de Nirauan. Observando detenidamente la opaca estrella roja, Mara dudó de la sabiduría de estar en ese lugar. Toda su piel se erizó. Pero inmediatamente dedujo que su reacción fue debido al peculiar lugar. Los tres planetas se veían desolados y nada hospitalarios. Los instrumentos en su nave le indicaron la aparición de algo no muy lejano a la suya. Verdes ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar que los sensores le señalaron, todos sus sentidos en alerta. El diseño era idéntico a la extraña nave que Luke y ella habían divisado en la base de los piratas.

Parecida con la que Luke había tenido otro encuentro muy cercano en los últimos días. Ghent aún estaba intentando decodificar el mensaje cuando ella abandonó Coruscant.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al percibir una peculiar sensación a través de la Fuerza que, inesperadamente, desapareció. Las dudas le asaltaron al tiempo que observaba la nave dirigirse al segundo planeta. Nunca había estado en el lugar, mas, sin embargo, no desconocía de su existencia. Tanto Vader como el Emperador hablaban del lugar, no con mucha frecuencia, pero lo habían hecho. Era un secreto compartido entre los dos hombres. Uno al cual ella nunca fue invitada a ser parte, para su total desconcierto y rabia. Desde ese entonces, ella reconoció que su amo y el siniestro señor del Sith compartían una estrecha relación de la cual ella no era participe. Era una torcida, no obstante, una relación.

Despabilándose de sus recuerdos, optó por seguir la nave a una distancia prudente. Leia dependía de que ella hallara los malditos documentos. Y lo haría, aunque le costara la vida en ello.

Al acercarse al planeta perdió toda esperanza de ver algún tipo de mejora. Continuaba igual de inhóspito, la vegetación tenía un color nada agradable que variaba desde los tonos marrones a los grisáceos. No debió haber esperado más, la luz de la roja estrella no propiciaba el crecimiento de plantas verdes. Sobrevoló sobre la superficie y leyó la información que los controles de su nave le proveyeron sobre el lugar. Tenía atmosfera respirable y la temperatura era adecuada. Así que Mara decidió arriesgarse para tomar sus posibilidades. Buscó un lugar escondido y plano para aterrizar su nave. Luego, tomó su blaster, el cual colocó en su funda en el interior de su brazo izquierdo. Colocó la mano en su sable de luz; siempre lo traía consigo, colgado de su cinturón, quizás buscando sentir la presencia reconfortante de Skywalker.

-Granjero. – murmuró ella, -¿Dónde estás cuando necesito de tu bolsa de trucos?

El lugar despertaba en ella una sensación de aprensión, como si escondiera algo tenebroso. No le agradaba para nada. Y más le desagradaba saber que necesitaba de la fortaleza y sosiego de Luke para seguir adelante.

Bajó del Jade's Fire con cautela, estrechando sus sentidos en la Fuerza, preparada para cualquier eventualidad. La vegetación no era molesta, apenas casi rozaba la parte superior de sus botas y el terreno no era tan escabroso de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que había decidido dejar su nave a una distancia alejada de donde descendió la otra, decidió que la mejor opción sería caminar hasta la fortaleza que había divisado desde el aire. Nadie estaría buscando a una persona caminando entre la vegetación. Halló una hondonada de lo que un pasado debió haber sido una quebrada. Bajó hasta el lugar para utilizar el camino libre de toda vegetación. Manteniendo su mirada cautelosa en el cielo azul verdoso, caminó por la seca quebrada, en espera de un ataque. El cual nunca llegó mientras caminaba, la hondonada en ocasiones estrechándose para luego volver a ensancharse hasta que llegó a un cañón. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de piedras en tonos grisáceos y de enredaderas tenaces. Divisó varios huecos en los cuales varios animales tenían sus nidos. No captó ningún peligro de ellos y continuó su caminó hasta encontrar la entrada a una enorme cueva. Si sus cálculos no estaban equivocados, sospechaba que el lugar le proveería de una entrada a la parte posterior de la fortaleza que había divisado desde su nave.

Buscó su linterna y murmuró para sí, -Bueno, aquí vamos.

Más no hubo entrado cuando todo el interior pareció iluminarse con una luz amarillenta. En un movimiento nacido del instinto, tomó su sable de luz y lo encendió.

-Mara Jade. Es un placer volver a encontrarnos.

Mara comprimió sus labios y replicó apenas sobre un murmullo, - Si esto es una broma, es una de mal gusto.

- - -

Desde un lugar recóndito en la parte trasera de su cabeza, Luke pareció haber escuchado una serie de sonidos; una mezcla de chisporreteo con silbidos electrónicos. Algo desorientado, se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible para dejar atrás los vestigios del sueño del trance de hibernación al que había entrado. Artoo le estaba indicando que ya había llegado al lugar destinado.

-Gracias, Artoo.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y al abrirlos los enfocó en el sistema de Nirauan que apareció frente a su nave. Intentó localizar a Mara a través del enlace que compartían en la Fuerza pero no sintió su presencia. Luke procuró ahogar la alarma; ella era muy precavida. De lo seguro debió haber estado preparada para cualquier advenimiento. Quizás estaba escondiéndose detrás de sus bien erigidas murallas.

Y de todas formas, aún luego de haber buscado toda lógica, no podía evitar que la ansiedad tomara posesión de sus sentidos.

Hacía sólo una semana que una alarmada Leia le había llamado, proveyéndole el mensaje decodificado por Ghent. Pedían tanto de la presencia de Mara como de la suya en el sistema. Su hermana se preocupó cuando Ghent le dio las coordenadas; eran las mismas que Mara le había dado de Nirauan. Y luego de la oscura visión que había tenido de Mara… Una punzada de dolor atravesó su alma. No podía perderla ahora, no lo permitiría.

Luke abrió su canal de comunicación y se identificó. Luego de una breve pausa de silencio le respondieron.

-Bienvenido comandante Skywalker. Le estabamos esperando.

Apenas Luke le preguntaba por Mara, pero optó no hacerlo. Cuando esas pequeñas señales en su interior le advertían algo él prefería escucharlas. En más de una ocasión le habían sacado de apuros.

-Le enviaremos una nave para guiarle.

-Gracias. – dijo Luke procurando estar sereno, -Skywalker fuera.

Divisó la nave provenir del horizonte hacia donde se encontraba y se acercó para seguirle. Tomando una última bocanada de aire, entró a lo que no estaba seguro era una situación fiable. Sólo esperaba que la Fuerza le guiara a través de todo posible acontecimiento… y que Mara estuviera bien.

- - -

Luego de la inicial sorpresa de hallarse de frente con los seres de la misma raza de Thrawn, Luke no percibió nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, sólo si apartaba una peculiar sensación de ansiedad. Definitivamente le estaban esperando y requerían algo de él. Algo que temían él le negaría. No obstante, pudo divisar detrás de las emociones, un fuerte deseo de convencerle.

Tan pronto como bajó de su nave, le recibieron con diplomacia y respeto. En todo momento utilizaron su título de maestro. Le llevaron por varios corredores dentro de la fortaleza que divisó desde el aire hasta llegar a una puerta abierta que daba acceso a una habitación.

-Adelante, maestro Skywalker.

Luke aceptó la invitación y observó el cuarto al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral. Al otro extremo se hallaba un hombre de edad madura, sentado detrás de un escritorio y frente suyo había una silla desocupada que Luke asumió era la que debía utilizar. El hombre vestía uniforme de almirante Imperial. Luke caminó hacia él, en todo momento alerta…

Cuando sin ningún tipo de advertencia, sintió que la Fuerza le abandonaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante la inesperada sensación, la sangre pulsando en sus oídos.

-Por favor, tome asiento.

Como si le pesara hacerlo, Luke hizo lo que el almirante le indicó mientras luchaba contra el vacío en su interior. Inmediatamente reconoció que había sucedido. Ysalamari. Debían estar en algún cuarto cercano a éste.

-Le hemos estado esperando, maestro Skywalker. – el almirante le miró atento pero Luke sabía que no pudo interpretar nada de su rostro. Se mantuvo impávido, sin mostrar desconcierto alguno.

-Tal vez hubiese llegado antes si la invitación hubiese sido más directa desde el primer momento, almirante o ¿me equivoco?

-Almirante Voss Parck. –le replicó el hombre con un leve movimiento de su rostro, -Y le debo una disculpa por ello; no queremos que esta base se convierta en algo, diríamos, muy público.

Luke asintió, aceptando por ahora la explicación del almirante.

-¿Y qué es lo que requiere de mi?

Los ojos del almirante brillaron, -Directo al grano, ¿no, maestro Jedi?

-He aprendido que es la mejor forma para resolver negocios o problemas.

-Muy bien. – y el hombre hizo una leve pausa, -Sabemos de la precaria situación en la que se haya la Nueva República en estos momentos. A punto de una guerra civil.

-Es cierto.

-Y nosotros aún no decidimos a que bando aliarnos.

Luke frunció el ceño, verdaderamente confundido, -Pero no son Imperiales…

-¡Ah! Me imagino lo que debe estar pensando. Lo lógico sería que nos uniéramos al Imperio. No obstante, no es nuestra manera de actuar. Le explicaré. Nosotros estamos aquí desde hace muchos años, en secreto. Nuestra prioridad es vigilar las Orillas de la Galaxia en caso de alguna amenaza de la galaxia vecina.

Luke se tensó, -Saben de algo o alguien que exista al otro lado.- El no necesitó tener acceso a la Fuerza para percatarse de ello.

-Se podría decir que sí. – el almirante le miró fijamente, -Por eso requerimos de… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Una garantía?

-¿Garantía?

-Sí; de que tanto usted como su esposa se unan a nuestra causa.

-No tengo esposa. – fue la inmediata negación de Luke.

-Por favor, Skywalker, no nos subestimes. Estamos muy bien informados.

-De acuerdo. – le replicó Luke, -Pero, ¿qué importancia tiene de que Mara y yo nos unamos a su causa?

A Luke no le pasó por desapercibido el leve temblor en las manos del otro, -Nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo muy poderoso… quizás demasiado muy poderoso para nosotros.

El Jedi se mantuvo en silencio, ponderando en las palabras del almirante. Fuera lo que fuera que llegaría a ellos, debía ser muy peligroso. Así se lo estaba indicando la expresión del hombre mayor sentado frente suyo.

-Intentamos hablar con su esposa pero no fue muy cooperativa.

-Me pregunto porque. – murmuró Luke con algo de ironía. Mara no deseaba a aliarse a nadie. -¿Dónde está ella?

El intentó esconder la inquietud en su voz, pero fue inútil.

-No se preocupe. Está siendo escoltada a este cuarto… ¡Ah, creo que ya llega!

Luke no esperó a que le confirmaran. Se colocó de pie inmediatamente y se giró para verla entrar en ese preciso momento. La pelirroja le sonreía de una manera peculiar, sin embargo ignoró su gesto. Caminó hacia ella y le abrazó con fiereza, -¿Estás bien?

-No podría estar mejor.

Sólo fue entonces que Luke se percató de que ella no correspondía a su abrazo. Echando su rostro hacia atrás, le miró, -¿Mara?

Los ojos verdes le miraban con frialdad. Algo no estaba bien. –Mara, ¿qué sucede?

-Ella está bien, Skywalker.

Mara apretó los dientes al escuchar esa voz. Hasta ese momento Luke no se había percatado de la persona que la escoltaba. Al ver como el semblante masculino palidecía, ella sintió que su corazón bajaba hasta sus pies.

-Yo soy su "problema de actitud."

-¿Callista? – murmuró él, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.


	19. Yo fui la más callada

**Yo fui la más callada  
de todas las que hicieron el viaje hasta tu puerto.**

-Definitivamente algo muy horroroso debe estar al borde de esta galaxia. Están verdaderamente espantados.

Luke dirigió su mirada hacia Mara, quien estaba de pie frente a una ventana observando el mustio panorama del planeta. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que fueron escoltados a esa habitación... hasta ahora. Era un lugar cómodo, la antitesis de todos las celdas que había visitado de manera involuntaria en su pasado.

-Sí, tiene que serlo. – aceptó él su aseveración.

Acercándose a ella, se colocó detrás suyo, rodeando la cintura femenina con su brazo.

-Granjero, - le amonestó ella, tensándose, - No dudo que tengan cámaras.

-No me importa. – murmuró él cerca de su oído, arrancándole un leve temblor a su cuerpo, - Me hiciste falta.

Con un suave movimiento, él la obligó a girarse. Los ojos azules vagaron por el hermoso rostro, -¿Estás bien?

Ella evadió su mirada entre tanto se encogía de hombros, -Sólo tengo mi orgullo herido. –musitó ella al recordar su encuentro cercano con Callista en la cueva, -Creo que tenías razón al decir que debía terminar mi entrenamiento en la Academia.

Luke arqueó sus cejas; ¿Mara admitiendo que él tenía razón? Colocó ambas manos en el rostro femenino para forzarle a que le mirara y volvió a repetirle la pregunta, -¿Estás bien?

'_Por supuesto que no estoy bien, imbécil jedi' _pensó ella para sí, agradeciendo su buena fortuna a los ysalamiris alrededor de la habitación. Estaba segura de que él hubiese podido captar todas las tumultuosas emociones que recorrían su interior. ¿Por qué tenía que reaparecer la roba-cuerpos ahora? El universo tenía un macabro sentido del humor, Mara no dudaba de ello.

-Estoy bien, Skywalker. – su respuesta fue algo dura y fría.

Ignorando su acerado tono de voz, él acarició su mejilla. El tierno gesto le obligó a cerrar sus ojos, deleitándose ante la singular mezcla que despertó en ella. ¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Cómo era posible que lograra desalmarla con tan pequeña muestra de afecto? Todas sus barreras cayeron al suelo. Al sentir los labios masculinos rozar los suyos, un diminuto gemido brotó de su ser. De verás que había extrañado a su granjero.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Tanto ella como Skywalker dieron un brinco involuntario. Los verdes ojos le lanzaron dagas a la intrusa.

-Siempre había opinado que tu sentido de percepción era algo más agudo, Callista.- Mara no pudo contener su característico sarcasmo.

Callista optó por ignorarla, -He venido a anunciarles que la cena será servida en una hora. Si desean refrescarse, en el ropero hallarán todo lo que necesiten.

Ella giró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mara observó la puerta cerrada por varios segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a Luke. Los azules ojos miraban la entrada cerrada con una muda interrogación. Ella abrió la boca para dirigirle una pregunta, pero la cerró con rapidez. No era su lugar reconvenirle, ya él decidiría cuando hablar. Alzándose de hombros –indiferencia que no sentía en su interior- se dirigió al ropero. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al abrirlo.

-¿Mara? – le llamó Luke al escucharle.

Todo el rostro de la pelirroja había palidecido y Luke rápidamente reconoció que estaba furiosa.

-Iré a darme un baño. – dijo ella con voz seca y sin decir nada más, se encaminó al baño. Así que ese sería su papel en ese lugar, la "cortesana del Emperador". Y no defraudaría. Llevaría a cabo muy bien su papel, como muchas veces hizo en el pasado. Alguien se había tomado la molestia en recordarle quien había sido, la mano del Emperador. Y estaba segura de quien era la idea.

Consternado, Luke se acercó al armario. Divisó varios uniformes de caballeros Jedi; su anticuado estilo le evocó a los viejos tiempos de la República. Justo al lado de los uniformes, estaba el culpable –o los culpables- del cambio del estado de ánimo de Mara. Luke tomó uno de los vestidos y un leve rubor cubrió su rostro al observarlo detenidamente. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría nada a la imaginación. El no se había percatado del tiempo transcurrido, la suave tela del traje entre sus manos, ponderando en que tan hórrido pudo haber sido el pasado de Mara bajo el mando del Emperador.

-Muy buena elección.

El duro sarcasmo de Mara le obligó regresar a la realidad.

-Mara… -comenzó él a protestar.

-No te atrevas, Skywalker.- le replicó ella con tersedad al tiempo que le arrebataba el traje de las manos masculinas, -No estoy de humor para escuchar tus pequeños sermones.

Ella le dio la espalda, al tiempo que apretaba la bata de baño alrededor de su húmedo cuerpo. Por varios segundos temió que él insistiría en hablar sobre el tema.

-De acuerdo. – y dejando escapar un resoplido lleno de frustración, añadió, -creo que es mi turno para darme un duchazo.

La tensión abandonó el cuerpo femenino al escuchar que cerraban la puerta al baño. Ella miró con desprecio el traje, furiosa consigo misma. Estaba permitiendo que las perturbadoras emociones en su interior descontrolara su bien equilibrada compostura. Odiaba tener expuestas a flor de piel lo que sentía, era un lujo que nunca se había permitido a si misma… hasta que conoció al granjero.

¿Por qué aceptó la atolondrada idea de Skywalker?

"_Sabes bien porque." _le respondió una vocecita en su interior, _"Porque siempre le has amado."_

Ella frunció aún más el ceño, furiosa con su indiscreta consciencia. ¡Cómo deseaba enviar todo al Sith y largarse de allí parta nunca volver! Quizás le estaría haciendo un gran favor al granjero. Con gran esfuerzo, forzó una expresión impávida sobre su rostro y comenzó a vestirse. No le daría ninguna impresión a Skywalker, sólo él podría elegir y la primera señal que ella viera de su parte, tomaría una decisión definitiva.

N'A: Les debo una gran disculpa por la tardanza. Gracoas a la Fuerza, ya tengo a mi pequeña padawan entre nosotros. toda una chulería, muy sana y feliz. pero casi me toma gran de mi tiempo. Pero espero terminar este fic muy pronto. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. x-D


	20. Yo quisiera quedarme en el secreto

**Yo quisiera quedarme en el secreto de mis penas  
punzantes como estrellas.**

Luke había perdido los estribos tres veces en su vida, casi permitiendo que le tomaran las garras del lado oscuro. Su primera vez fue en Bespin al enfrentar a su padre. Cada momento que lo recordaba lo asaltaba una ola de vergüenza. Tanto prometerle a Yoda que tendría cuidado de no ser tentado por el lado oscuro para luego hacerlo como todo un imbécil. La segunda vez fue 'justificada' –si es que era posible llamarle así a ese pequeño desliz. Su padre le había amenazado que buscaría su hermana -a bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte- y, sintiéndose acorralado, no pudo controlarse. Le atacó de forma inmisericorde hasta ese fatídico momento en que le cercenó la mano a su padre. Fue el catalítico que lo ayudó a reaccionar y realizar que estuvo a punto de cometer… y en quien apenas se convertía.

Ahora, la tercera vez… le desconcertaba al igual que la cuarta, la cual había sucedido escasamente unos minutos atrás. Ambas fueron motivadas por una pelirroja. No hubieron entrado al salón donde sería servida la cena que colocó su mano sobre su sable de luz de manera amenazante. Todos los ojos masculinos se posaron sobre su esposa. ¡Sith! Era su esposa… Aunque no podía culparles; Mara era toda una visión. El vestido no era vulgar. Favorecía las curvas femeninas, dejando muy poco a la imaginación pero sin rayar en lo inapropiado. Si era franco consigo mismo, tendría que aceptar que el atuendo que Leia se vio obligada a vestir en el palacio de Jabba no era tan encubridor como el de Mara. Así que optó por el camino más sensible y colocó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda femenina al tiempo que le guiaba a la mesa.

Tanto él como Mara no se sorprendieron de ver a varios generales del Imperio y de la raza de los Chiss sentados en espera de ambos.

Apenas se hubieron sentados, Mara les preguntó, sin ningún tipo de regodeo: -¿Y ahora qué?

-Primero comeremos. – anunció el almirante Parck, -Ya veremos que sucede luego.

-Tal vez usted tenga tiempo para perder, pero no es así con el mío. Preferiría que conversáramos ahora.

-¡Ah, Mara! El tiempo es algo relativo; no todos lo visualizan de la misma manera. ¿Le molesta que le llame Mara o preferiría que le llame por su título, capitán Jade?

-Me da igual. – ella hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano, -A propósito, ¿cuál es el suyo?

Ella sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Skywalker y girándose hacia él, le replicó, -No tuvimos un encuentro muy agradable.

Luke procuró en todo lo posible no sonreírse, a su cabeza llegó imprevistamente la imagen de una Mara muy brusca y adusta. Podía llegar a desquiciar al más pasivo con su temperamento volátil.

-Y vuelvo a pedirle disculpa por ello.

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. – espetó Mara con sarcasmo.

-Mara. – le amonestó Luke con suavidad.

-No se preocupe, maestro Skywalker- dijo el almirante levantando la mano en un gesto aplacador, -Tiene toda la razón. Su recepción a la base no fue la más deseable.

Esta vez se dirigió a Mara, -Soy el almirante Voss Parck.

Todo el cuerpo de Mara fue sacudido por la sorpresa al reconocer el nombre y lo ocultó detrás de su respuesta fría e indiferente, -Un placer.

Parck; el almirante del Destructor Estelar conocido como el Victory; quien halló a Thrawn en un mundo desierto y le trajo a la corte Imperial. Pero el hombre frente suyo…

-Imagino que debo verme algo mayor de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, asumiendo que la Mano del Emperador recordara mi nombre y aún más, mi cara.

-Recuerdo ambas cosas. –ella ignoró por completo la mirada inquisitiva del granjero; después de todo, muy pronto descubriría la identidad del hombre. –En muchas ocasiones usted fue utilizado como ejemplo de que no hacer en la corte Imperial. Pero, entonces, lo que opinaban que usted cometió un grave error de su parte con sus acciones, eran también los que creían que Palpatine había castigado a Thrawn al enviarlo hasta aquí.

-¿Y usted cree que la misión de Mitth'raw'nuruodo fue otra entonces? – le preguntó el Chiss que estaba sentado junto al almirante.

-No lo creo, estoy segura de ello. –y Mara le miró con una expresión algo parecida al desprecio, -Dígame almirante, ¿toda la raza se expresa igual que Thrawn o es que acaso usted los adiestra de esa manera para sus actividades sociales?

El alienígeno se colocó de pie. Mara sintió a Skywalker junto suyo tensarse, listo para cualquier advenimiento. ¿Cuándo aprendería el granjero que ella podía cuidar de si misma?

-Tranquilo, Stent. En realidad Jade no sabe lo que es la educación.

Mara apretó sus dientes, la mujer se había tomado su tiempo para hacer acto de presencia.

-Callista. – Parck le llamó con sequedad, al tiempo que la mujer se sentaba en su lugar en la mesa, -Deberían de aprender que una de las armas sutiles de Mara Jade es su talento para irritar a las personas. Las personas irritadas no piensan con claridad.

-O quizás no me agraden ninguno de ustedes. –ella estaba molesta, el almirante había acertado en su aseveración. Tendría que andar con cuidado alrededor del hombre, era mucho más astuto y observador de lo que aparentaba ser, -Pero, ya es suficiente de mi. Hablemos de usted y su gran viaje a las Regiones Desconocidas. Cedió muchas cosas por ello; Coruscant, su estatus y respeto en la Armada Imperial…- y con gran deliberación, miró a Stent, -civilización.

Stent sólo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo, mientras Parck simplemente sonreía,-Conoció a Thrawn, -y su voz tomó un tono casi reverente, -El fue un gran estratégico militar, cualquiera que sea un buen soldado hubiese hecho lo mismo que yo.

-Excepto su propia gente, según tengo entendido. –rebatió ella, -Si no me equivocó, esa fue la razón por la que llegó hasta Coruscant, su pueblo lo repudió.

-Pero como todo, esa historia no está completa.

-¡Oh! ¿No? – y ella aparentó mirar su reloj, -Repentinamente, ahora tengo tiempo demás. ¿Por qué no comienza desde el principio?

-No creo que debamos… -comenzó Stent a protestar.

-¿Y de qué otra manera podemos esperar la ayuda de ambos si no les damos todos los datos?

-¿Quién dijo que les ayudaría? – Mara lo dijo algo fastidiada.

-Y no necesitamos de tu ayuda. – añadió Callista.

-Creo ya haber discutido esto antes; necesitamos de ambos.

-O sea que estamos en posición para negociar a nuestra ventaja. – y una sonrisa helada apareció en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Nunca pensé que una mujer llegaría a controlarte, Luke. ¿Acaso no piensas opinar?

Luke sonrió ante el insulto velado de Callista, -Conozco mi lugar, Callie. Mi talento no son los negocios; mientras que sí es uno de Mara.

Mara no pudo reconocer la sensación que le asaltó… ¿sería orgullo ante la idea de que Skywalker la veía como alguien que estaba ni por debajo ni encima suyo? Sino como un igual, alguien en quien compartir el peso de sus tareas. No debía sorprenderse; ese era su granjero. Su extrema bondad no le permitía verlo de otra manera, aún cuando ella estaba segura de que si él así lo deseaba, podría tomar control de toda la situación y hacer con ellos lo que deseara.

Mara miró con fijeza al almirante, -Opino que este es el momento adecuado para que nos digan porque necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Parck no se amilanó ante la firmeza de la pelirroja, -Y quizás no debamos… por ahora. En mi opinión, deberían conocer toda la historia. Tal vez eso les ayude a tomar mejor su decisión… a nuestro favor. Y, recuerda Mara, que nosotros también tenemos un punto ventajoso. De ustedes dependerá si nos unimos a la Nueva República o a los vestigios del Imperio. – y luego de una breve pausa, -Sólo le pedimos a ambos que tomen en consideración nuestra oferta. Es posible que nos podamos beneficiar mutuamente.

Luke miró a Mara, en los ojos azules una muda pregunta. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros; en realidad no tenía mucho que hacer con Karrde fuera del panorama. Si lo veía desde cierto punto de vista, se encontraba tomando unas vacaciones indefinidas. Sin embargo sospechaba que Luke debía sentir la urgencia de llegar hasta su hermana y ayudarle con el caos en el que la Nueva República estaba sumergiéndose. Ella le miró, en espera de una respuesta suya. Dependiendo cual fuera su decisión, ella tomaría la acción adecuada. El, entendiendo que esperaba Mara, se dirigió a Parck.

-De acuerdo, escucharemos que nos tiene que ofrecer y porque necesita de nuestra ayuda.

Voss Parck asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, complacido ante la resolución de ambos. Claramente pudo captar la comunicación en silencio de la pareja. A pesar de la obstrucción de los ysalamiris que no permitía que se unieran a través de la Fuerza, lograron hacerlo sin dificultad alguna. Sí; definitivamente necesitaría de ellos.

- - -

Ya de regreso a la habitación, Luke ponderaba sobre lo transcurrido. La cena continuó con ningún otro evento singular. Tanto Luke como Mara conversaron con sus compañeros de mesa, procurando obtener toda información posible sobre la base mas no tuvieron mucho éxito. Mara, sentada al borde de la cama, peinaba su húmedo cabello. El peine plateado lanzaba destellos cuando reflejaba la luz de la habitación y Luke seguía el curso de ese peine por la cabellera rojiza dorada. Esperando y calculando…

-¿Qué exactamente sucedió cuando llegaste aquí, Mara?

Apenas fue imperceptible la rigidez de los hombros femeninos; apenas…

-No entiendo. –replicó ella con indiferencia.

-¿Porqué Parck tuvo que disculparse contigo?

Ella se alzó de hombros, en ningún momento deteniendo el ritmo del peine, -Tontos protocolos de la base.

Ni aunque dependiera su vida de ello, no le diría de la pequeña paliza que recibió a manos de Callista.

-Mara…

-No, Skywalker. Sé como cuidar de mí perfectamente.

Luke no mencionó nada más por unos minutos. Se colocó de pie y caminó hacia Mara para luego acuclillarse frente a ella. Ojos azules miraron detenidamente a los verdes.

-¿Qué hizo Callista?

Los labios femeninos se tensaron, formando dos líneas pálidas.

-Mara, no seas tan tozuda. Necesito saber. Yo… - y se llevó una mano al cabello dorado en un gesto lleno de desesperación, -Hay algo que debes saber, algo que nunca dije sobre la partida de Callista.

Todo el cuerpo de Mara parecía haberse transformado en una rígida varilla de metal, -Y tampoco me interesa.

-No. – y la tomó por los brazos para detener su huída, -Quiero que me escuches, es importante que lo hagas.

Ojos verdes tomaron un brillo opaco.

-Callista nunca dijo la razón por la cual abandonó Yavin; al menos la verdadera razón. Pero yo sí la conozco. – y casi en un murmullo, añadió, - Ella utilizó el lado oscuro para luchar contra Daala.

-¿Cómo? Ella no podía tener acceso…

-No podía tenerlo más aparentemente sí podía hacerlo con el lado oscuro. Yo logré percibirlo y sin lugar a dudas, reconocí que provenía de ella. – tomó el bello rostro en sus manos, -Prométeme que harás lo posible por evadirla…

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, -Acabé de mencionar que sé como cuidarme…

-Y no dudo de ello, -le interrumpió él, -Callista tiene muchos conocimientos sobre la Fuerza, más que tú y yo. Joruus fue sólo un paseo por Naboo…

Un involuntario temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Mara al recordar el clon del viejo maestro Jedi. La experiencia con el maestro no fue nada grata.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Intentaré estar alerta a su alrededor.

Luke no se había percatado de que había contenido la respiración hasta que escuchó esa evasiva respuesta. Admitía que era todo lo que podría aceptar de ella. Casi toda una vida dependiendo de si misma, sería tonto esperar menos. El asintió, accediendo lo que ella le ofrecía.

- - -

Con pasos sigilosos, entró al cuarto y les vió durmiendo. Luke sólo vestía sus pantalones de ejercitar. Con un brazo rodeaba la cintura femenina, atrayendo a Mara de manera protectiva a su cuerpo. Mientras que Mara tenía su cabeza reclinada del hombro masculino. ¡Qué tan fácil sería utilizar su sable de luz y rebanarlos a ambos en dos! Ella respingó; primero le daría una oportunidad a Luke y si éste no entraba en sus sentidos… ella hizo una mueca cruel y maliciosa. Dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, no obstante nunca se percató de una mirada verde que siguió su figura, atenta y alerta, hasta que abandonó la habitación.


	21. ¡Cómo sueño las horas azules!

**¡Cómo sueño las horas azules  
que me esperan tendida a tu lado!**

Mara sintió un leve roce en uno de sus hombros. Frunció el ceño, no deseaba abrir sus ojos pues el sueño no le quería liberar de sus garras. Repitieron la caricia y procuró ignorarla, arrinconándola en lo más profundo de su inconsciente. Fue entonces que sintió la extraña humedad que logró sobresaltarla, haciendo que un delicioso cosquilleo bajara por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo para luego posesionarse de lo más intimo de sus entrañas.

-Buenos días, perezosa

Fue un ronco murmullo cerca de su oído al tiempo que le mordisqueaban su lóbulo. Ese simple contacto despertó en ella una vorágine de deseo y lujuria.

-Skywalker… - comenzó ella a gruñir.

-Sshh. – le acalló él, -Antes que me reprendas, no hay holocámaras en la habitación.

Ella se giró con brusquedad en la cama para mirarle, -¿Y cómo estás seguro… de…?

Sin ningún tipo de advertencia, arremetió contra ella un remolino de sensaciones y tuvo que apretar los dientes para controlarlas. Aspirando, ella le siseó, -Tú…

-¡Eh! – exclamó Luke, -No es mi culpa que hayan retirado los ysalamiris.

Si es que acaso era posible, ella arrugó aún más su frente mostrando su disgusto. Dejó escapar un resoplido de duda; con el granjero nunca podía saberse a ciencia cierta si él era o no culpable de alguna situación. Sin embargo, desapareció con rapidez la mirada contrariada del rostro femenino; una mano bajaba con lánguida suavidad por debajo de la frazada y se detuvo justo sobre su monte de Venus. Ella casi pareció ronronear de gusto y en un reflejo involuntario, levantó esa zona de su cuerpo, indicándole que añoraba mucho más. El a su vez, acercó la boca al cuello femenino que estaba levemente arqueado y siguió la curvatura con labios entreabiertos para concluir la trayectoria con un pequeño mordisco cerca de la barbilla.

-Mmm. –suspiró ella, -¿Quién hubiese pensado que el discreto y callado maestro Jedi sería así en la cama?

El respondió sobre la blanca piel, esta vez bajando su boca a lo largo del grácil cuello, -Quizás un mal heredado de los Skywalkers…

-Definitivamente. – y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, consintiendo el camino que tomaba esa boca, -puedo entender como tu madre perdió la cabeza por tu padre.

El alzó su cabeza para mirarle con seriedad al rostro. Ella se mordió su labio inferior, temiendo que tal vez hubiese tocado un tema indebido…

-Si tanto te interesa mi linaje, creo que ya es hora de que tengamos un poco más de acción. Así practicamos para comenzar a añadir más Skywalkers a esta galaxia…

De lo más hondo de su ser brotó una dulce carcajada. El que la fuerza hiciera cruzar al granjero en su camino fue lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido.

-No, mi amor. Soy yo quien debería darle la gracia.

El corazón femenino hizo una inesperada maroma en su pecho. No pudo molestarse con él pues estaba consciente de que ella había proyectado sus pensamientos. Pero… ¿sería capaz de tomar esas palabras en su valor nominal? Las dudas se agolparon súbitamente a su interior; deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas… en particular, todo lo que refería a Callista. No obstante su orgullo -¿o era quizás miedo?- le paralizaba. Los ojos azules le miraban atento, como en espera de alguna respuesta. En un impulso nacido del ímpetu del momento, ella se arrojó sobre él y le besó con fiereza.

En esta ocasión, Luke no pudo contener la risa cuando esos labios abandonaron los suyos, -¿Y quién hubiese dicho que la controlada y fría comerciante tiene a todo un thernbee en su interior?

-Muérdete la lengua granjero y comienza a utilizarla como es debido. – el regaño no tenía ninguna cualidad de dureza; la sensual voz proveyéndole otro sentido.

Accedió con placer al pedido. Ella cerró sus ojos cuando los labios masculinos tomaron posesión de los suyos, las lágrimas al borde de sus pestañas al sentir la singular mezcla de terneza y adoración en ese beso. Deleitándose en ese despliegue puro -¿tendría ella el valor de llamarle amor? – subió sus manos por la sedosa cabellera dorada y así enredar sus dedos en esta, entre tanto procuraba acercar el cuerpo masculino al suyo. Le había extrañado tanto…

A lo lejos escuchó algo parecido a pequeñas campanas. ¿Acaso era tan maravilloso lo que Skywalker le hacía que alcanzaba escucharlas…?

-Llaman a la puerta. – farfulló Luke al separar sus labios de los de ella.

Mara se mordió el labio inferior para no reír en su presencia; tenía el rostro de un niño petulante al que le habían arrebatado su dulce favorito.

-Pues alguien debería ir a contestar. – le replicó con una ceja arqueada.

Algo malhumorado, Luke salió de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudo pecho. Su ceñuda expresión le dio el paso a una de completa perplejidad.

-Soldado raso Fel a su servicio, General Skywalker.

Luke no sabía que deducir de la imagen incongruente. El jovencito de apenas unos doce años o quizás trece, le saludaba a lo militar. Cuerpo erecto, botas negras y pulidas chocando una con la otra y la mano sobre su frente.

Picada por la curiosidad, pues había sentido el desconcierto de su marido, Mara buscó su bata y se dirigió a la puerta. Sus ojos miraron con algo de suspicacia al pre-adolescente de cabellera negra y ojos verdes. Vestía a la usanza de los pilotos imperiales.

-De verás que el Emperador hubiese sentido gran orgullo de ustedes enlistando a tan temprana edad. – Mara no pudo reprimir el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Capitán Jade. - Y de nuevo le saludó con un ademán militar.

Fue muy fuerte la tentación de alzar su mano y alborotar esa cabellera negra. No obstante, Mara sabía que no sólo erizaría el bien peinado cabello sino su orgullo y dignidad también en el proceso.

-¿Y tu nombre es…? – le preguntó ella mientras le saludaba con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza.

-Jagged Fel.

No fue difícil captar el orgullo en la voz del chico. Repentinamente, como si a ambos le hubiesen vaciado una cubeta de agua fría sobre sus cabezas, reconocieron el segundo nombre. Mara permitió que Luke hiciera la pregunta;

-¿Hijo de Soontir Fel?

-Sí.

Luke extendió su mano para saludar al joven como era debido, -Tu padre fue un gran amigo y uno de los mejores pilotos de la Alianza Rebelde.

Jagged ladeó su rostro al tiempo que estrechaba la mano que el maestro Jedi le ofrecía, -¿Fue?

-Bueno, él murió en una batalla…

Y como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante, el joven masculló un improperio e inmediatamente añadió, -En realidad, su accidente fue un montaje; mi padre esta muy bien y lo esperamos de regreso de una misión hoy o si acaso mañana.

Luke y Mara intercambiaron miradas. Jagged, observando la muda conversación, exclamó, -¡Wow! Así que es cierto que los caballeros jedis pueden comunicarse telepáticamente.

Luke no pudo evitar reírse ante la maravilla del joven; no era la primera vez que se hallaba con ese tipo de comentario en sus viajes por la galaxia. Eran muchos los seres que los consideraban a ellos desde criaturas extraordinarias hasta charlatanes con agilidades para hacer trucos. Mas no fue así con el chico, al captar sin dificultad alguna la reverencia y casi adulación en su voz inocente.

Mara le envió una sonrisa a medias, -Sólo nos mirábamos. Ambos estamos igual de sorprendidos ante la noticia que nos has dado.

-Y, - añadió Luke, -no deberías creer todo lo que escuchas sobre nosotros. Más de la mitad son invenciones; no somos los seres invencibles que cuentan por ahí.

Sospechó que el mensaje no había llegado como era debido ya que el chico aún le miraba con ese brillo de admiración.

Jagged permaneció mirándoles en silencio, por varios segundos, realizando que al fin tenía frente suyo a dos figuras claves de casi toda una galaxia. Cuando su capitán les informó la tarde anterior que uno de ellos sería elegido para servirles de guía por la base, él luchó para obtener tal privilegio. No le importó el haberse ganado tres turnos consecutivos en la limpieza de las barracas –ese fue el costo por el intercambio con uno de sus compañeros. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; ¡por supuesto! Se golpeó la frente con su mano al recordar cual era el propósito de su presencia…

-El almirante Parck ha pedido que le guiemos por la base para mostrarle todos nuestros sistemas de defensa, – y volvió a saludarle a lo militar, -General y Capitán Skywalker.

Mara arqueó sus dos cejas al escuchar que el chico unía los títulos de ambos bajo el mismo apellido, -Las noticias viajan con rapidez por este lugar, muy en especial las que nunca se han anunciado…

-Mara. – le amonestó Luke con suavidad, - Danos unos minutos y pronto saldremos.

-Bueno, creo que ya se nos ha ofrecido una oportunidad para conocer un poco más el lugar y la gente que lo habita. – comentó Mara luego de cerrar la puerta.

Luke le miró con curiosidad, -No sabía que conocías al Barón Fel.

-Tuve el honor de hacerlo. –e hizo una mueca de desagrado, -En una de las fiestas del Emperador, cuando simulaba ser una de sus concubinas.

-¡Oh, Mara! –comenzó él a decir al percatarse de lo que había sucedido ayer. Ahora entendía la causa de su disgusto al ver la ropa que tendría que utilizar para la cena.

Pero Mara le interrumpió, su voz cargada de sarcasmo, -Sí, mi pasado resurgiendo de nuevo.

Fue a tomarla en sus brazos; ella no se lo permitió, alejándose de él, -No necesito de tu compasión, Skywalker.

-Pero, Mara…

-No te atrevas. Después de todo eso es lo que soy, la ex-mano del Emperador. – ella trató esconder la rabia en su voz detrás de una risa fría y burlona pero fue inútil, -No es la primera vez y créeme, que tampoco será la última. – y ella se dio la vuelta, al tiempo que subía sus manos por sus antebrazos. No entendía que le había llevado a darle ese pequeño detalle de su vida con el Emperador. Cerró sus ojos; ¡tonta, más que tonta! Sólo había ayudado a abrir más el abismo entre Callista y ella, logrando que Luke viera las grandes diferencias que existía entre ambas.

Pálido por la rabia y el dolor, Luke la miró en silencio. ¡Qué fácil y rápido se podía juzgar a una persona por un pasado que se le fue impuesto! No conocía todos los detalles sórdidos de su vida bajo el mando de Palpatine, pero había podido ver algunos de ellos en las veces que ella había bajado su guardia y su consciente se había unido al de ella. Como la ocasión que lucharon contra C'boath y había sentido el extraño enlace con ella. Por primera vez, mientras la observaba tratando de esconder su dolor, Luke deseó haber tomado el lugar de su padre y haber sido él quien arrojara al Emperador al abismo. Se acercó a ella y tomándola por el brazo la obligó a girarse. Ella miró hacia el lado, tratando de ocultar su rostro. El inmediatamente descubrió que había detrás de ese gesto, vergüenza; como si no fuera digna de su presencia. Con suma delicadeza, él tomó la barbilla femenina para mirar ese adorado y hermoso rostro.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. – le regañó él con suavidad.

-¿Hacer qué, Skywalker? – le reiteró ella a la defensiva.

El aspiró hondo, de nada valdría explicarse; Mara no estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para escucharle. Podía percibir que estaba a flote su naturaleza recelosa y no recibiría de buen agrado lo que deseaba decirle. Simplemente levantó su mano y acarició una de las mejillas femeninas, intentando demostrarle con ese sencillo gesto que tan importante era ella para él.

Mara sintió derretirse ante su sonrisa que parecía resplandecer más que los soles gemelos de Tatooine. Se alejó de él con brusquedad, -Al parecer, seré yo la primera en ducharme ya que no tienes mucha prisa.

Luke se sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba comenzando a conocerle por lo que no se sintió ofendido ante su rudeza; sabía perfectamente que en cierta manera le había afectado su caricia. Mara era una mujer algo compleja, no obstante, estaba seguro de que pronto lograría derrumbar esas murallas a su alrededor. Y quizás… en esta ocasión el suspiró. Tal vez era su lado optimista, mas presentía que ella le debía de estar tomando algún tipo de cariño. Después de todo, él había aprendido muy bien que lo último que el ser humano podía perder era la esperanza.

- - -

No fue ninguna sorpresa para ambos hallar al joven esperándole fielmente en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta, el cual inmediatamente se irguió y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su papel de guía.

Les llevó a la base para demostrarle la flota que tanto consistía de interceptores TIE al igual que de las extrañas naves de origen Chiss. Mara tomó provecho del momento para preguntarle sobre la particular especie.

-Según sus registros de historia, - le contestó Jagged a Mara, - hace al menos diez siglos que llegaron a las Regiones Desconocidas.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – murmuró ella mientras ponderaba en ello.

-Sí. Llegaron a hacer contacto con nuestra civilización un poco antes de las guerras de los clones.

-Cuando el almirante Parck trajo consigo a Thrawn a la corte Imperial.

-¡Oh, no! Eso fue después de la guerra. Al menos de nuestra guerra.

-¿Hubo otra lucha? – Mara le envió una mirada de soslayo a Luke. Al parecer nadie le había indicado al joven cuanta información les debía brindar.

-Perdone que le conteste con una pregunta, pero ¿sabe algo del Vuelo de Expansión?

-Sí; era un vuelo de expedición a las Regiones Desconocidas.

Jagged asintió, - Consistía de seis maestros jedis, doce caballeros jedis y cincuenta mil hombres, mujeres y niños.

Luke se sorprendió de que el chico fuera tan preciso, -Conoces muy bien la historia.

-¡Oh, sí! Es importante que lo haga.

La vehemencia en la voz de Jagged les picó la curiosidad. -¿Por qué?

-Tengo que demostrar que estoy igual de capacitado que cualquier piloto Chiss.

-Jagged. – le llamó Luke con firmeza entre tanto se detenía. Mara se quedó a su lado y vio como el chico se paraba abruptamente y se giraba a ver a Luke.

-Nunca debes compararte. – y el maestro Jedi colocó su mano en el hombro del joven, -El verdadero valor de una persona reside dentro de ella. Yo estoy seguro que eres igual a tus compañeros de clase, sin importar a que raza pertenezcan. Cada uno es distinto y es eso los que los hace únicos, cada cual contribuyendo con sus talentos particulares.

Todo el rostro de Jagged se iluminó. Mara a duras penas logró contener sus emociones mientras miraba a Luke. Ahora entendía porque la Academia en Yavin había sido exitosa y de ella habían surgido una nueva generación de caballeros jedis. Luke era verdaderamente un gran maestro. ¿Sería igual de paciente como padre? No lo dudaba. Un singular calorcillo le invadió logrando que todo su rostro se suavizara, fantaseando con un hijo de ambos.

Luke, percibiendo la insistente mirada femenina, dirigió sus azules ojos hacia ella. Su corazón dio un leve brinco al verle; la habitual rigidez y dureza había desvanecido mostrando un rostro de belleza sin igual. No pudo contenerse y le besó fugazmente los labios.

-¿Y eso? – Mara le preguntó algo inquieta.

El le envió su típica sonrisa de granjero, -¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi esposa cuando se me antoje?

Ella quedó enmudecida, un suceso fuera de lo común en su personalidad. Se percató de que estaba completamente hundida y perdida en lo que sentía por Skywalker y se turbó de gran manera. Por lo regular, no era muy dada a demostraciones en público y sin embargo… ese gesto genuino no le desagradó para nada.

Apenas conteniendo su regocijo, Luke sintió como cada una de las detestables murallas alrededor de Mara comenzaban a derrumbarse poco a poco. Ella le miró con incertidumbre, pero, -¡por todas las estrellas sagradas!- él le miraba con ese brillo que era tan intrínseco de su carácter. Se atrevería a jurar que todas sus emociones estaban a flote en ese mar turquesa. ¿Sería capaz de abrirse a él?

No hubo ella terminado de tener ese pensamiento, que una garra fría apretó su corazón e instintivamente se aferró de la mano de Skywalker.

Luke se sobresaltó, al discernir la extraña sensación y apretó la mano femenina, su personalidad sobre-protectora resurgiendo con rapidez.

-Maestro Skywalker.

Por varios segundos, Mara comprimió sus labios, esa vocecita sacándole de quicio.

Luke se giró en un movimiento abrupto, la mano de Mara aún entre la suya y frunció el ceño; no entendía la razón de tanta formalidad, -¿Sí, Callista?

-El almirante Parck desea hablar contigo… solamente.

-¡Qué conveniente! – el tono azucarado de Mara no engañó a nadie; ni tan siquiera a Jagged, que había sido un mudo testigo de todo lo que había transpirado entre sus dos admirados héroes.

Luke abrió su boca para protestar; Mara le atajó apresuradamente.

"_Ve con ella."_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Sí. Tú intenta sacarle toda información posible a Parck; yo haré lo mismo con nuestro pequeño amigo,"_

En esta ocasión fue Callista quien rechinó sus dientes. Tenía la certeza de lo que estaba transpirando entre ambos. No todos los caballeros jedis podían comunicarse como ellos lo hacían en ese momento. Ni tan siquiera los maestros con sus padawans. La furia se apoderó de ella al comprender que entre ambos existía una conexión muy fuerte.

Asintiendo, Luke se agachó para besar la mejilla femenina a manera de despedida.

Mientras Mara le miraba alejarse en la compañía de Callista, una desagradable sensación le sacudió. Para su horror tuvo que admitir que era: celos.

-Ahora no pueden negarme que hablaron utilizando la telepatía.

Los ojos verdes miraron al joven que casi parecía brincar de júbilo por haber presenciado ese corto dialogo mudo. Ella no pudo contener su sonrisa; definitivamente el jovenzuelo había ganado su corazón.

-De acuerdo; pero ese será nuestro secreto. No queremos que nuestra reputación tenga… digamos, una nueva percepción.

Jagged se ruborizó al recibir el guiño de la hermosa pelirroja y movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, aceptando lo que ella le pedía.

-Y, bueno, creo que me debes un recorrido por la base, soldado raso Fel.

-Sí, mi capitán.


	22. Me he sentido llegar allí

**Me he sentido llegar allí donde se mueren  
las canciones felices**

Caminando junto a Callista, Luke sintió como toda su esencia en la fuerza se enervaba con el vacío que producía la presencia femenina. ¿Cómo en el Sith pudo soportarle en el pasado? Debía estar completamente desesperado para haber deseado casarse con ella. No hubo terminado de reparar en ese pensamiento, que se avergonzó. A pesar de todas las circunstancias, era un ser humano con sentimientos.

Callista detuvo sus pasos en un área amplia desprovista de mobiliarios. Luke le lanzó una ojeada curiosa al lugar, tratando de deducir para que se utilizaba.

-Ha pasado muchos años.

Luke le miró; ella estaba de pie frente a unas enormes ventanas que permitían admirar un vasto hangar en la parte superior de una de las torres que rodeaban a la base.

-Sí. –concedió él algo displicente.

-Te he extrañado.

-Perdóname, Callista, pero es algo difícil de creer.

-¿Es eso resentimiento lo que capté?

Por varios segundos Luke se mantuvo en silencio, ponderando esa pregunta. Intentaba considerar cuidadosamente sus sentimientos. En un principio, cuando ella le abandonó, fue doloroso aceptar su decisión. Sin embargo, reconoció que la resolución era sólo suya, que él no podía inmiscuirse y como tal la respetó. Más ahora, al pensar en Mara y lo que sentía por ella… No; jamás podría comparar lo que sentía por ella a lo que sintió por Callista.

-No. Simplemente es un tema que no me interesa. – y se alzó de hombros.

Ella se giró con rapidez y esos ojos grises parecieron vagar por ese rostro tan conocido, en búsqueda de alguna emoción… algo, lo que fuera, que le indicara lo contrario, -No te creo.

-Es tu prerrogativa.

Ella se acercó a él, como un animal acechando a su presa, -Pero tú dijiste que teníamos toda una vida…

El cruzó los brazos frente suyo, -¿Y se supone que debía esperarte por…? – y Luke se percató de que había dejado de contar. Quizás porque había desistido de esperarle.

-Ocho años.

-Ocho, entonces. –accedió él con gran indiferencia. Y comenzó a dudar si realmente el almirante Parck le había llamado o sí todo era una táctica sucia para alejarle de Mara.

-Pensé que lo que teníamos era especial… -y ella se mordió el labio inferior, - que nuestro amor era duradero…

Luke movió su rostro de lado a lado con lentitud al captar el dolor en la voz femenina, -Callista… - le llamó él de manera aplacadora., -Todavía eres joven, aún tienes oportunidad…

-¡No! No te atrevas, Luke. Jamás podría sentir la misma conexión. La nuestra fue única…

El corazón de Luke se acongojó ante su sufrimiento. Después de todo, él era el culpable de que ella hubiese decidido tomar el cuerpo de Cray para estar junto a él.

-¿Tú la tienes?

-¿Disculpa? – Luke le miró confundido.

-¿Tienes la misma conexión con Mara?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y le hizo sentirse incómodo. Sólo había tenido pequeños vistazos de su enlace con Mara. Luke, que era honesto sobre todas las cosas, le respondió, -No puedo contestar esa pregunta con certeza.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvó los labios de Callista, dándole una imagen algo escalofriante. –Me parece que tu matrimonio con Mara es algo… peculiar. ¿No?

Ella si había podido captar el vínculo –muy fuerte de por sí- entre ellos dos sin ninguna ayuda de la Fuerza. Su maestro, Djinn, le había hablado de matrimonios bien poderosos en el pasado, cuando se les era permitido a dos seres con la habilidad en la Fuerza casarse entre si, creando así una pareja casi invencible. ¿Por qué razón, entonces, no podía él captarlo?

-La verdad es, Callista… - y los azules ojos parecieron tornarse en dos gemas brillantes, -que lo que hay entre Mara y yo sólo nos incumbe a los dos.

-¡Oh! – su sorpresa fue fingida, -¿Acaso he tocado un tema delicado?

Luke le miró, atónito. ¿Qué le sucedió a la delicada criatura, llena de bondad y de admirable valentía que había conocido varios años atrás? Moviendo lentamente el rostro de lado a lado, él comentó, -Has cambiado…

-¿Yo? ¿Cambiar? – y todo el semblante se transformó, -No, maestro Skywalker, eres tú quien ha cambiado. No puedo creer que de todas las personas en la galaxia, hayas decidido casarte con ella.

Ahora, ese _ella_ se escuchó como si hubiese pronunciado una palabra soez. Luke no pudo contener la ira.

Callista, ignorante de lo que estaba creando, continuó, -Por todas las estrellas sagradas, ella fue la mano del Emperador. ¿Quién no te asegura que ella no fue también su concu…?

Ella nunca logró concluir esa aseveración. De dos zancadas, Luke quedó frente suyo y con rudeza la tomó por los brazos, -Te reto a que termines esa oración.

Todo el rostro femenino palideció y toda su sangre pareció congelarse cuando advirtió que los ojos azules se salpicaban con motas amarillentas. Todavía podía recordar cual era la anécdota que narraban sus compañeros sobrevivientes de la masacre de Vader en aquellos tiempos en que eran los guardianes de la República de antaño. Todos murmuraban entre si, casi con el temor de que el susodicho apareciera frente a ellos, la singularidad de los ojos de quien una vez había sido Anakin Skywalker. Habían tomado un tono amarillo. No dudaba de que ahora Luke estuviera adentrándose a ese lado oscuro que parecía caracterizar a los de su linaje.

-Me estás lastimando. –lloriqueó ella, aterrorizada.

Ese quejido suplicante pareció hacerle entrar en razón, logrando que la dejara libre. El, a su vez, cerró sus ojos, procurando hallar en si ese centro que le ayudaba a buscar el balance necesario para recuperarse. No podía creer que, a pesar de todos los años transcurrido desde su último encuentro con su padre, tenía que continuar luchando contra ese lado oscuro que parecía no quería abandonarle. ¿Sería esa la maldición de ser un Skywalker?

Un tenue llanto le sacó de sus cavilaciones internas. Callista estaba en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-Callista, lo siento, de verás.

El se agachó frente a ella realmente preocupado. Ella continuaba llorando, no obstante de su disculpa.

-Por favor, Callie.

Ella detuvo abruptamente su llanto, llevándose sus manos al rostro para deshacerse de las lágrimas. En un hilillo de voz, ella le dijo, -Recuerdo cuando solías llamarme así.

El sólo asintió, no queriendo ahondar más en el tema.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado, Luke?

Suspirando, Luke le miró en silencio. ¿Cómo contestar esa pregunta sin herirla?

-No podemos esperar que la vida no cambie, todo necesita seguir su curso y para ello necesita transformarse.

Ella no dijo nada, su rostro cabizbajo, pensativa. Luke esperó a que ella decidiera hablar.

-Tengo tanto miedo, Luke. – y ella comenzó a frotarse los brazos como si sintiera frío, -A veces es tan fuerte la tentación de sentirla… - y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido como el de un animal mal herido.

Luke no necesitó que le explicara ese comentario algo críptico. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si alguna vez llegara a sucederle lo mismo que a Callista? La Fuerza ya era para él algo inherente; parecido al aire que respiraba. Estaba seguro de que enloquecería. ¡Fuerza! Apenas podía soportar varias horas de encierro en una habitación repleta de ysalamiris.

Sin poder contenerse, la abrazó, intentando darle de su consuelo a esa alma que estaba seguro vivía un infierno.

-Lo siento…

-No. Tú no tienes porque disculparte. Fue mi decisión tomar el cuerpo de Cray. Nadie me obligó. Yo sola cometí el desliz de llevarme por la codicia… y quizás ese fue mi error.

El percibió el cansancio en la voz de ella.

-Me negué a mi verdadero destino. Yo debí haber muerto junto a la nave.

Luke no dijo nada pues esa declaración le dejo desconcertado ante su naturaleza cierta. Le tomó ocho años –tanto a él como a ella- encontrar la respuesta al motivo de su estado de anulación a la Fuerza. Ella reclinó su cabeza en ese amplio pecho que en el pasado le brindó tanta protección y consuelo, -A veces siento que es un error que exista en este tiempo. No pertenezco y en ocasiones he pensado que lo mejor es no existir…

-No; no digas algo así. – le reclamó él con voz baja pero igual de firme, -Ni tan siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo. Todos tenemos un motivo para existir, una razón. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano descubrirás el tuyo.

Ella se permitió el lujo de reírse algo auto – despreciativa, - Eres demasiado ingenuo y gentil, Luke Skywalker. Aún después de haber recibido tantos golpes en esta vida.

-Callie, yo…

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con su rostro obligándole a detenerse en lo que ella sospechaba era otra disculpa suya.

-No lo hagas, Luke. Yo sólo soy responsable de ello. Debes aprender que no puedes salvar a todo el que encuentres en tu camino. Es imposible y hasta peligroso para un caballero Jedi. En ocasiones hay que permitir que las cosas sigan su curso, como tú bien acabaste de decir.

-Mara suele decirme eso. – y sonrió a medias.

Callista cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, esa frase fue parecida a una bofetada a sus sentidos. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado él no la utilizó cuando estaban juntos? _Mara suele decir, Mara opina…_ ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente en ignorar las señales? Al igual que desdeñó las veces que visualizó a Mara en los sueños de Luke cuando dormía a bordo del Ojo de Palpatine. ¿Y quién apareció de la nada para rescatar a Luke cuando estaba flotando en la cápsula de escape? Unos minutos más tarde, Mara también le recogería a ella ya en el cuerpo de Cray. Desde entonces -y quizás desde antes- tanto Luke como Mara compartían un enlance como ningún otro. Ni tan siquiera el que ella compartió junto a Luke en la nave podía equipararse.

Luke decidió colocarse de pie al percibir la naturaleza sombría que descendió sobre ella. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a colocarse de pie, no obstante, temió que se negaría al ver que ella no aceptaba su ofrecimiento.

-Mara es una mujer afortunada… me pregunto si lo sabrá…

El la miró confundido; no sabía que deducir de ese comentario.. Sin decir nada más, ella tomó la mano y se paró frente a él.

-Si en algo necesitaras ayuda no dudes en pedirla. – él colocó su mano en el hombro femenino.

-Gracias, Luke. – y ella cubrió la mano con una suya, enternecida ante su generosidad. –Pero es algo que yo debo hacer sola. Debo hallar mi camino, es lo que todo una caballero Jedi tiene que hacer por si misma… ¿Mara terminará su entrenamiento?

Una sonrisa brillante curvó los labios de Luke, -Sí.

Callista asintió, intentando ahogar el dolor al ver esa sonrisa. Sabía que tan importante era para Luke su vida como Jedi.

-De verás me alegro. Eso le ayudará mucho.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ambos. Callista reconocía el amor de Luke por Mara pero no por ello dejaba de angustiarle y Luke reconocía esa angustia, logrando sentirse responsable de ella.

-Callista. – y subió su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de ella, -Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mi y nuestros momentos juntos.

-Lo sé. –murmuró ella. _"Pero ahora crearás nuevas memorias junto a la mujer que amas"_ pensó ella, sintiéndose derrotada.

Se agachó y le besó la mejilla. Ella sólo se limitó a colocar la mano en el lugar que él había besado mientras le veía alejarse; cuerpo erguido, pasos decididos como el de un verdadero caballero Jedi. A pesar de todo, ella no pudo eludir su orgullo por él. Ya no era aquel hombre joven sin idea de cómo seguir los pasos de los caballeros de antaño pues era uno.


	23. La hora más sencilla para amarte es ésta

**La hora más sencilla para amarte es ésta**

La mano se paseaba con lentitud por toda la superficie del viejo x-wing, el joven Jedi enfrascado en viejas memorias. Tantas experiencias vividas, tantos sinsabores al igual que tantas alegrías. Unos silbidos electrónicos a su espalda le despertaron de sus abstraídos pensamientos.

-De verás, Artoo, no me olvidé de ti. No fue apenas unas horas atrás que nos permitieron salir de nuestra habitación. – Luke se volvió a mirar a su fiel astromech.

Dejó escapar unos tenues chirridos; todavía no estaba del todo convencido.

-Yo tú que le tomo la palabra, astromech. El granjero no puede vivir sin ti.

Un sorprendido Luke se giró abruptamente, -¡Mara!

Ella enarcó una ceja, -Hubiese podido venir una manada de banthas y ni tan siquiera la habrías escuchado.

La esencia de Mara en la Fuerza le arropó por completo. Todos sus sentidos se alborotaron luego de esos interminables minutos en la presencia desquiciante de Callista –la cual carecía de cualquier tipo de signatura en la Fuerza- y percibió la de Mara como un dulce aroma que le hechizaba, como una exquisita melodía que le seducía. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo, rodeó la delicada cintura con uno de sus brazos y tomando la barbilla en una de sus manos, le besó con pasión desenfrenada. Estaba regocijado de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Mara era y siempre sería su otra mitad. Así se lo estaba indicando la Fuerza y se deleitó en ese inesperado descubrimiento.

-Aparentemente te fue muy bien la reunión con Parck… - su voz estaba ronca pues le había arrebatado el aliento, - o estás realmente feliz de verme.

Con el dorso de la mano, Luke acarició el rostro de belleza singular, -Feliz de verte, por supuesto.

Todo su ser vibró ante su inesperada ternura. Esos azules ojos le miraban detenidamente, brillando por una fuerte emoción.

-De acuerdo, me rindo. ¿Qué clase de oferta nos ha ofrecido el almirante?

-En realidad… no he hablado con él.

-Skywalker, hace más de una hora que te marchaste… -e inmediatamente captó que había sucedido, -con Callista. Muy bien, granjero, ¿de qué tipo de felicidad estamos hablando aquí?

Una pícara sonrisa apareció en los labios masculinos. -¿Celosa?

-¡Ja! ¿Yo? ¿Y de la roba-cuerpos?

-¡Mara!

Ella colocó las manos en su cintura –todo esto aún sin librarse del brazo que le acercaba a ese cuerpo que le despertaba toda clase de sensaciones deliciosas, -No puedes negarme que es una roba-cuerpo.

-No, pero tampoco es correcto utilizar apodos despectivos hacia los demás.

Ella respingó nada convencida, -¿Y cuál fue el propósito de la repentina reunión entre viejos amores?

El se alzó de hombros, su rostro tomando un leve tono arrebolado, -¿En pocas palabras? Quería saber porque no esperé por ella.

-¿Y porqué no lo hiciste? – y en realidad quiso preguntarle, _"Sí, ¿Por qué decidiste casarte conmigo cuando aún la amas?" _

-Vamos, Mara, podré ser todo lo que dices, un granjero bonachón y soñador pero eso no me hace precisamente una persona sin carácter. Opino que es algo ingenuo y hasta irreal el que ella pensara que permanecería el resto de mis días esperando a que regresara a mi.

-Nunca he pensado que no tengas carácter, Jedi. Pero sí que a veces andas con la cabeza en las nubes.

El asintió, -Es algo inevitable en mi.- y sonriendo, añadió, -Gracias a ello conocí a una princesa y un pirata.

Ella movió su rostro de lado a lado, no obstante una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-¿Y cómo lo tomó ella? – le preguntó Mara decidiendo continuar con el tema.

-No muy bien.

-¿Y tú?

Un brillo de confusión apareció en sus ojos, -No entiendo…

Ella vaciló ante la mirada azul, decidiendo como decirle. ¡Sith! ¿Cómo hacerlo? Adoptando una disposición más indolente, le replicó, -¿No te afectó tener esa conversación con ella?

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

El corazón de Mara bajó hasta sus pies a pesar de mantener una imagen de indeferencia total.

-Me preocupa mucho su estado mental…

Entrecerrando sus ojos, ella comentó, bastante irónica, -¿Podrías ser más críptico?

-Tal vez sea una tonta corazonada; presiento que estos últimos años no han sido fáciles para ella. Toda una vida siendo caballero Jedi para repentinamente no tener ese acceso a la Fuerza. Opino que eso tiene que hacer añicos a tu balance mental. Y encima de todo eso, vivir en una época en la cual no pertenece. Debe sentirse sola y perdida sin sus compañeros

No hubo ningún comentario sagaz de parte de Mara. Opinaba, que a pesar de que la situación de la roba-cuerpos era lamentable, en última instancia, era ella responsable de la situación en la que estaba viviendo o intentando sobrevivir. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera chantajeando a Luke emocionalmente porque de ser así, verdaderamente que la mujer conocería su vivo genio y temperamento. No dudaría en causarle daño físico.

-Me sospecho que deseas ayudarla. - ella le conocía muy bien.

-Sí. – suspiró él -Y aún así, debo esperar a que ella pida mi ayuda.

-Sabia decisión.

-Tengo una muy buena maestra.

Ella sólo se limitó a inclinar su cabeza en su hombro.

Esos pequeños gestos de parte de ella ayudaban a que no desparecieran sus esperanzas por completo. Mara era de naturaleza arisca; reconocía que ella amaba su libertad e independencia y a pesar de ello, estaba seguro de que la bella comerciante debía estar comenzando a tomarle aprecio… si es que se le podía llamar así. Imprevistamente, sin saber la causa de ello –o quizás era su manera de pescar alguna reacción de parte de Mara- él le preguntó, -¿Ya te aburre estar casada con un maestro Jedi?

-¡No! – y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rubor ante lo vehemente de su respuesta. Furiosa consigo misma ante ese despliegue de debilidad, le dijo con displicencia, -Creo que estoy acostumbrándome a tenerte cerca.

-Así es como le dicen ahora, acostumbrarse.

¿Era eso burla lo que captó en la voz del granjero?

-No sé de que me hablas, Jedi.

La voz gélida no amilanó a Luke en lo absoluto. –Pues,al parecer somos dos los que nos estamos acostumbrando. - y apretándola más a su cuerpo, le murmuró al oído, -Muy en particular, tenerte así de cerca.

Cerró sus ojos, embelesada con su cercanía. No le molestaba en nada tenerle así, sintiendo su acompasada respiración al tiempo que una de las manos masculinas acariciaba su cabellera roja. Amaba su peculiar aroma a jabón y sol –al parecer ya era algo característico del granjero de todos esos años que vivió bajo los soles de Tatooine- a sentir esa fortaleza oculta detrás de toda esa apariencia tranquila y en fin, le amaba por ser quien era; su dulce granjero y caballero Jedi.

Un gutural ruido les sacó de sus abstracciones personales.

-¿Hambre, granjero?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-De verás, que tu estomago será tu fin algún día. Ven, tiene que existir algún tipo de cafetería en este lugar.

El sonrió al tiempo que ella le halaba por la mano.

---

Sentada al borde de la cama, Mara miraba a Luke dormir. Con infinita ternura ella rozó su frente, echando a un lado el cabello que había caído sobre la frente masculina. Una maraña de emociones le retorcía su interior, ahogándole en la agonía de su privada oscuridad. Hace diez años que el destino –o tal vez la Fuerza- les había obligado a cruzar sus caminos. Diez años que pudieron haber estado llenos de momentos alegres entre amigos. Años en los que ambos, en su arrogancia, habían perdido en completa soledad cada uno tratando de hallar su lugar en la galaxia. Sí, ambos habían sido unos tontos.

No obstante, a pesar de todo ello, estaban de nuevo juntos. Y el hombre al que ella había respetado y tenido gran afecto al fin estaba en el camino correcto… al igual que ella.

Ella suspiró. No debía posponer por más tiempo lo inevitable. Abandonó la cama y se dirigió al buró a tomar su cinturón de utilidades. Luego de colocárselo, aseguró el sable en su lugar. Una oleada de silbidos le sacudió a sus espaldas.

-Podrías hacer más ruido, astromech.

El pequeño droide se disculpó. Era no sólo increíble como había captado su sarcasmo, sino también el hecho de que ella le hablaba como solía hacer Luke.

-Todo está bien. Sólo saldré por un rato.

Caminó hasta la puerta. Ella titubeó al abrirla y hallar de frente la oscuridad de la noche tan similar a la que llevaba en su interior. Girando la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en Luke, quien dormía plácidamente. Se preguntó si era posible que él hubiese sospechado de sus intenciones. No hubo llegado esa duda a su cabeza que la desechó. El joven Jag le había dado, inadvertidamente, un pedazo de información muy importante; el preciso lugar donde ella podría hallar una copia de los Documentos de Caamas. Ella había erigido muy bien sus barreras mientras le narraba todo lo que Jag le había informado.

¡Oh, ella estaba segura de que él había podido sentirlas! Quizás el viejo Luke, el omnipotente maestro Jedi del pasado, le hubiese indagado la razón de ello e intentado derrumbar sus barreras mas no lo hizo. Simplemente le miró algo entristecido. Era su añoranza poder formar ese enlace –que ella estaba segura era necesario para él. Más tarde, probablemente, él se arrepentiría de no haber insistido y demandado la verdad. Pero, para entonces, quizás sería muy tarde.

La Fuerza le estaba llamando a tomar ese camino y un presagio, como el de una diminuta alarma, le advertía que no todo marcharía como era debido. Que ironía descubrir, quizás tarde, como le llamaba la Fuerza, guiando sus pasos. Lo que debió hacer en el pasado. Al fin la aceptaba como una parte intrínseca de su ser.

Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en ese rostro apuesto; lo más doloroso de su decisión era que Luke había regresado a ella aún después de que Callista se le ofreció en bandeja de plata. Una elección que ella temía no había sido tomada de otra manera que no fuera regida por su bondadosa alma. Una sonrisa agridulce curvó los sensuales labios, siempre había sospechado que el granjero tenía un inherente sentido de rectitud.

-Cuida de él, Artoo.

El pequeño droide dejó escapar un desolado quejido.

-Todo estará bien; lo prometo.

Sí, a toda costa, a como fuera lugar, cumpliría con esa promesa. El sonido de la puerta al cerrar fue uno definitivo.


	24. He tenido en mi mano las estrellas

**He tenido en mi mano las estrellas**

Mara se encontraba detrás de la montaña que rodeaba la Torre Alta de la fortaleza, lugar cuidadosamente vigilado. El alto nivel de custodia fue una de las razones que le llevó a sospechar la posibilidad de que en el lugar pudiera hallar información vital para la Nueva República. Escudriñó cuidadosamente la escabrosa elevación y dejando escapar un suspiro desalentado, murmuró. –Si hubiese otra manera para entrar…

-Existe una manera.

Todo el cuerpo femenino se tensó; no había esperado respuesta a esa replica. Con cautela, se giró a mirar mas no halló a nadie.

-Estoy perdiendo el juicio o esto de escuchar a la Fuerza va más allá de lo que pensé.

-Fui yo.

En esta ocasión Mara dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provino la voz. Para su sorpresa, sus ojos se toparon con una extraña criatura que se suspendía de una de las rocas de la montaña; parecía ser un tipo de dragón en miniatura.

-Hola, creo…

-Saludos. ¿Deseas entrar a la Gran Torre?

-Sí. – le contestó Mara, quien todavía no sabía que deducir del peculiar ser al igual que tampoco entendía como estaba logrando comunicarse. Ella escuchaba que el emitía una serie de chillidos así que especuló que debía de estar captando sus pensamientos. O algo parecido a ello.

-Puedo guiarte hasta esa entrada, no está lejos.

-Gracias, eso me ayudaría mucho…

-Niño del Viento es mi nombre.

-Mara Jade es el mío. – y ella asintió a manera de saludo.

-No lejos de aquí está el Lago de Peces Pequeños, cerca de éste hay una entrada; la boca de una cueva.

Los verdes ojos examinaron el rostro de la criatura cuidadosamente. -¿Por qué me ayudas?

Era inevitable para Mara recelar el ofrecimiento de ayuda; en la mayoría de las veces siempre esperaban algo a cambio.

-Te he estado siguiendo, tu melena no es común. Me recuerdas a los Come Fuegos. Mientras te seguía he podido captar tu soledad… y tristeza. – él pareció hacer un gesto como el de encogimiento de hombros, -Pensé que debía ayudarte.

El ser era muy perceptivo.

-Te lo agradezco. Es muy importante para mí llegar al lugar.

-Y para mí un placer ayudarte. – y se alzó en vuelo, -Sígueme, es por aquí.

Esquivando árboles y diminutos montículos de rocas, Mara corría tras de Niño del Viento. Sólo había transcurridos unos minutos cuando divisó el lago que él le había mencionado. Y no muy lejos, Niño del Viento se posó sobre una saliente.

-Aquí está la entrada.

Encendiendo su sable de luz, Mara observó la pendiente que le llevaba al interior de una cueva. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se deslizó por la entrada. La caída no fue lo difícil que temió sería. Apareció en un túnel algo angosto que parecía no tener fin. Sólo había dado dos pasos cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. Tomando una postura de defensa se giró con rapidez para hallarse de frente con el dragoncillo.

-No es necesario que me acompañes. Te agradezco mucho que me guiaras pero creo que ya es tiempo de que regreses a tu hogar. – Mara no sabía con que clases de peligro se enfrentaría en el lugar. Conociendo el Imperio, no dudaba de que el lugar tuviera medios de seguridad preventivo para intrusos como ellas y podían llegar a ser letal.

-¡Oh, no! No dejaré pasar la oportunidad de saber porque los Qom Jae no entran a esta cueva.

-¿Los Qom Jae? – ella sospechó que debía ser alguna tribu de la especie.

Niño del Viento asintió, -Sí, los Qom Jae viven en cuevas y los de mi clan vivimos a la intemperie pero no lejos de las montañas.

Mara arqueó una ceja, teniendo una leve sospecha, -¿Qué edad tienes, Niño del Viento?

El infló su pecho y con alarde, contestó: - Seis orbitas al sol.

Apenas un preadolescente, opinó Mara. –Corrígeme si estoy presumiendo mal; no se te es permitido entrar al lugar.

-Puedo hacerlo en la compañía de un adulto.

-Y me imagino que yo soy ese adulto calificado. – ella movió su rostro de lado a lado, -Lo siento, Niño del Viento, no es correcto que vengas conmigo.

-¡Por favor, Jade de Mara! Prometo obedecer… y nunca sabes cuando podría serte de ayuda.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, -No, lo siento mucho. No deseo tener sobre mi cabeza tu seguridad; que la Fuerza no lo quiera y te suceda algo.

-De acuerdo, pero te esperaré afuera para que me digas que es lo que hay en el interior que a los Qom Jae no les gusta.

-Muy bien, eso puedo hacerlo. – dijo ella sin prometerle nada, no sabía que hallaría en su interior que no le permitiera salir.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que Niño del Viento abandonó la cueva, ella resumió su camino. Apenas caminó unos cien metros cuando la cueva se transformó en un amplio pasillo. Llevó sus manos a las paredes y confirmó que estaban pulidas, indicándole que era obra de humanos o de Chiss. El techo era particularmente alto; ella entrecerró sus ojos, captando algo diferente en éste. Buscó su sable de luz, lo encendió y lo lanzó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. El sable pareció chocar con algo, que lanzó varias chispas al aire. Ella corrió con rapidez hacia el lado, esquivando lo que venía detrás del sable.

-Así que esto es lo que le asusta a los Qom Jae… -murmuró ella al tiempo que tomaba su sable del suelo y con la punta de su bota movía una especie de red. De lo seguro los Qom Jae acostumbraban sostenerse del techo de la cueva y quien quiera que fuera que preparó la cueva, quería asegurarse de que no entraran. Ella comprimió los labios y miró hacia el final del pasillo el cual terminaba en un tipo de arco que le llevaba a una habitación.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… - y se frotó los brazos al sentir un escalofrío involuntario.

Preparándose para lo que hallaría, Mara cruzó el arco para adentrarse a una enorme habitación con un techo aún más alto que el anterior. Estaba muy bien iluminada y no muy lejos escuchaba el generador de energía emitir un tenue zumbido. El suelo estaba decorado con azulejos de un material desconocido para ella. En lo alto de las paredes, que eran las mismas de la cueva, habían construido un balcón enrejado a lo largo de toda la habitación. Mara vio allí todo un sistema muy avanzado de informática en el que estaba segura que encontraría información con respecto a los Documentos de Caamas. Así que sin dilación alguna subió por la escalinata que le llevaba al ordenador y se dispuso a trabajar. No fue difícil entrar al sistema; todavía utilizaba el viejo código del Imperio.

Media hora más tarde, Mara no creía lo que veía. Frente a sus ojos estaba el documento que salvaría a toda una galaxia de hundirse en una guerra civil. Buscó su aditivo de memoria portátil y archivó la información. Luego lo miró por varios segundos detenidamente, era increíble que un objeto diminuto fuera de suma importancia y pensando en ello, buscó el lugar más seguro para guardarlo en su cinturón de utilidades. Decidió darle una última ojeada al lugar antes de marcharse cuando se percató de una pequeña entrada que no había advertido con anterioridad. Una peculiar sensación le empujó a ver que tendría en su interior de lo que parecía ser otra habitación.

Mara dejó escapar un grito ahogado. En el centro de la circular alcoba se hallaba un cilindro de transpariacero y en su interior, entre lo que de seguro era líquido de nutrientes, flotaba un clon. Y no cualquier clon. Ahora entendía porque tanto Parck como Jag le habían dicho lo mismo.

"_Thrawn regresará en diez años."_

Ella había sido una tonta al ignorar las señales. ¡Por supuesto que el astuto almirante regresaría! Con un clon suyo. Caminó con sigilo y colocó su mano sobre el transpariacero. Alguien tenía que detenerle…

-¡Oh, gran Fuerza!

Mara se giró con brusquedad, -¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignoraron su pregunta y la intrusa se acercó, realmente asombrada, a mirar el clon.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo esperan…

-¡Por favor! No me digas que no lo sabías. No lo voy a creer.

Los grises ojos le miraron con fijeza, -Es cierto. Y estoy segura de que ni el almirante Parck tenía idea…

-¡Por todas las estrellas sagradas! Ahora me dirás que estaban esperando a que el hombre resucitara.

-No estás muy lejos de la verdad.

Mara movió la cabeza de lado a lado, -¿Qué tan ingenuos pueden ser?

Callista se alzó de hombros.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-El pequeño animal me mostró el camino.

-Niño del Viento. – y ella miró buscando su figura; le halló no muy lejos de la entrada.

-Pensé que era tu amiga. – él intentó excusarse.

Mara arqueó ambas cejas y respingó, -Eso si que es risible.

Callista frunció el ceño, no podía comprender que decía Niño del Viento, -Te ví correr entre los árboles desde una de las torres. Decidí buscarte, tal vez necesitarías de mi ayuda…

-¿Y se supone que yo crea eso?

-De verás, Mara, que me es indiferente…

Callista cerró su boca y ambas tomaron una posición de defensa al escuchar algo rodar por el suelo.

-¿Qué en el kriff…?

Dos androides se detuvieron frente a ellas.

-Droidekas. – farfulló Callista y al ver que uno de ellos rodaba para darles la vuelta, exclamó con desespero, -¡Rápido! Detrás de mi.

Mara nunca tuvo oportunidad para preguntarle a Callista que en el Sith era un droideka. El extraño mecanismo –al menos para ella sí lo era- abrió fuego contra ella. Gracias a la Fuerza que tenía sable en mano y desvió los disparos. No obstante, a pesar de enviar los disparos hacia los androides descubrió que no lograban hacerle nada. Al parecer un tipo de escudo los mantenía inmune a cualquier tipo de daño.

-¡Hijo de Sith!

-Lo dices y no lo sabes. – le replicó una sofocada Callista.

La caballero Jedi estaba procurando hacer todo lo posible de contrarrestar los disparos sin la ayuda de la Fuerza. Comprendiendo inmediatamente que le sucedía, Mara le llamó, -Callista…

-Estoy bien… - y Mara le escuchó jadear, -Por ahora.

Una desesperada Mara comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, intentando hallar algo o alguna manera de detener el furioso ataque. Si para ella era extenuante no quería ni imaginarse lo que debía estar pasando Callista. Tenía que existir algo, haber una forma… Fue entonces cuando por el rabo de sus ojos vio una rápida sombra y decidió que ese era el momento para actuar.

Niño del Viento voló hacia el droideka que le disparaba a Mara. El droide, sintiendo la presencia del pequeño intruso, dirigió una de sus pistolas blaster hacia él. Ahora, sólo uno de sus blaster le disparaba a ella. Mara reaccionó instintivamente –todo el tiempo rogando que nada le sucediera al dragoncillo – y gritó, -¡Abajo ahora, Callista!

Mara permitió que su pierna derecha colapsara al suelo, cayendo de lado. Sintió que Callista siguió su orden pues la espalda de la otra mujer quedó reclinada de la suya. Los dos centinelas, al no divisar a sus dos oponentes, se desorientaron por varios segundos y detuvieron el ataque. Mara no vaciló, tomando provecho de la situación. Se impulsó hacia el droide y le cercenó ambas manos. Mirando detrás suyo vio que Callista había hecho lo propio.

-Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo. – anunció Callista.

Para su desaliento, Mara vio como el droide abría un compartimento para aparecer otro miembro con un arma. Ella gruñó por lo bajo y tomando el sable, se propulsó con toda su fuerzas no hacia el droide, pero hacia la pared detrás de éste. El sable penetró sin problema alguno y el agua salió disparada por alrededor de la empuñadura.

-¡El lago! Muy bien pensado, Mara.

-No estoy segura de ello. – replicó una inquieta Mara al ver que el chorro se extendía a casi unos veinte metros detrás de ella. Pudo palpar la presión del agua en la pared. Una fisura apareció en la superficie y comenzó a crecer con rapidez. No tuvo tiempo para prepararse, la pared estalló bajo la presión del agua y todo el lugar se inundó inmediatamente. Una fuerte oleada le hizo perder el equilibrio y le arrastró sin misericordia, arrojándola contra la pared. Mara intentó luchar contra la fuerte corriente cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Su primer instinto fue pelear.

-¡Mara! – le amonestó una Callista sobre el ensordecedor ruido del agua. –Te estoy ayudando.

Mara se relajó para permitirle a Callista que hiciera su trabajo. Tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que Callista era una buena nadadora. Recordó que su lugar de crianza fue Chad, un planeta por completo rodeado de océanos con sólo varias pequeñas islas.

-¡Agárrate!- exclamó mientras le mostraba el pasamanos del balcón. Sólo entonces Mara se percató de que el agua les había arrastrado hasta la otra habitación. Ambas mujeres se subieron al balcón y se dejaron caer al suelo, procurando tomar grandes bocanadas de agua.

-¡Niño del Viento! – llamó una azorada Mara, recordando de improviso al pequeño dragón.

-Aquí estoy.

Estaba posado sobre el pasamano de metal.

-Tienes que salir… – y Mara dirigió su mirada a la salida. El corazón bajó hasta sus pies, el agua subía con rapidez alarmante, - …ahora. Pero antes necesito un pequeño favor.

Ella sacó de su cinturón de utilidad el pequeño dispositivo donde había guardado el documento. –Por favor, ve a la base y busca al maestro Skywalker para que le entregues esto…

-Jade de Mara… - le cortó un desasosegado Niño del Viento.

Ella continuó como si no le hubiese interrumpido, -Le dirás que yo se lo envíe, que es muy importante que se lo lleve a su hermana. ¡Vamos, ahora! Antes que sea tarde.

Preocupado, tomó en una de sus garras el dispositivo que le entregaba Mara y alzando el vuelo, le dijo, - Le avisaré de tu situación para que venga a ayudarte.

Mara le vio alejarse por el pequeño espacio que pronto el agua cubrió.

-No creo que llegues a tiempo, Niño del Viento, pero gracias de todas formas. –murmuró Mara.

- - -

**N/A: **Bueno, Y vuelvo de nuevo a disculparme por la dilacción. Pero ya sólo le resta un capítulo y un posible epílogo. Ahora, quisiera darle las gracias a **Silca Lennym**, Entendí todo, así que no te preocupes. Es lindo saber que alguien de Brasil lee mi fic. Y si deseas subir algo en español, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo. ;p


	25. Se ha callado la idea turbadora

**Se ha callado la idea turbadora  
y me siento en el sí de tu abrazo**

**-SW-  
**

**N/A**: Al fin hemos llegado al final. Espero les guste. Y les pido disculpas por los horrores ortograficos, intente arreglarlos pero la tarea de acentuar con copy/paste esta descomunal -tengo laptop nueva mi maridito aun no me encuentra un programa para acentos. Admito que me canse. Y por favor, no sean duros conmigo. Meh!

* * *

Luke abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado. Por varios segundos permaneció inmóvil, intentando hallar la causa de su alarma. Una vaga sensación -no obstante de serlo, la percibía sin dificultad alguna- de que algo no andaba bien. En un ademán instintivo, alzó su mano para buscar la figura dormida a su lado cuando la detuvo abruptamente en vilo.

-¡Oh, no!- murmuro él al tiempo que sentía su corazón helársele. Mara no estaba a su lado.

En un movimiento grácil, salió de la cama y se colocó unos pantalones de ejercitar sobre sus calzones tipo boxeador. Un ansioso Artoo le siguió mientras silbaba con ansiedad.

-No, Artoo. No tienes la culpa. Estoy consciente de lo persuasiva que Mara puede llegar a ser. - le replicó Luke aplacador al pequeño astromech.

En su cabeza surgió una imagen, la visión que tuvo de Mara varias semanas atrás. El cabello rojo flotando alrededor del cuerpo inerte apenas sumergido en el agua. Aceleró sus pasos, realmente asustado.

Intentó localizar con exactitud la presencia de Mara a través de la Fuerza. Su signatura la percibió algo débil mas logró hallarle. Abandonó la base, siguiendo el rastro de la esencia de Mara, temiendo sólo hallar lo peor. Procuro alejar esos pensamientos lúgubres de su cabeza, eligiendo, en su lugar concentrase llegar a ella.

Inesperadamente, sintió que algo venia hacia él. Agachó su cabeza en un gesto instintivo al tiempo que alzaba sus ojos al cielo intentando ver que era lo que sobrevolaba sobre él.

-¿Maestro Skywalker?

Por varios segundos, Luke miró a la criatura perplejo, estaba comunicándose a través de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, se dio a si mismo una sacudida mental, -¿Si…?

El dragoncillo le lanzó un pequeño objeto el cual Luke capturó en el aire con una de sus manos.

-Jade de Mara me pidió que le entregara esto. También me pidió que le recalcara que era muy importante.

Luke asintió al tiempo que miraba el pequeño objeto, reconociendo que era del tipo que se utilizaba para guardar información. Mirando hacia atrás, divisó a su fiel astromech quien venia -con gran dificultad por lo escabroso del camino- hacia él.

-Artoo, por favor, guarda esto.

Sin mediar ningún tipo de comentario, Artoo hizo lo que se le ordenó.

-Tenemos que ayudarla. ¡Rápido!

Ese rápido sólo logró que la sangre se le congelara a Luke. Corrió detrás de la criatura, -¿Qué le sucede?

-¡Agua! ¡Mucha agua! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

La ansiedad en esa críptica explicación le obligo a correr como un desquiciado. En unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, llegaron a la entrada de una cueva y siguiendo al dragoncillo, se deslizó en su interior. Fue una caída rápida, terminando en agua que alcanzaba sus muslos. En esta ocasión el agua le dificultó su avance. Su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado. Su 'oh, no' pareció resonar, haciendo eco con el pensamiento de la criatura. Se maldijo a si mismo al recordar la conversación que había mantenido con ella antes de quedar dormido. Le había sentido distante y sin embargo no intento indagar la causa de su actitud pensando, que quizás, mas tarde ella decidiría explicarle por si misma.

-…tarde… fue lo que Luke pudo captar del pensamiento del dragoncillo -sus sentidos estaban aturdidos- al tiempo que él repetía una pequeña letanía en su interior: no era posible, se decía él a si mismo una y otra vez. La escena le estaba evocando su visión. ¿acaso estaba el maldecido? ¿Todo lo que él amaba estaba destinado a perecer?

Luego de varios metros, se paralizó. Vio la larga cabellera rojiza flotando en el agua. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al agua, las manos debajo suyo para evitar caer de bruces. Quería gritar por la furia, enviar todo al Sith. Por varios segundos estuvo al borde de sucumbir a las entrañas del lado oscuro. No obstante, luchó contra la debilidad del momento, se colocó de pie y con movimientos mecánicos, caminó hacia la figura de su esposa. Se mantenía suspendida en la superficie del agua, ojos cerrados y piel alarmantemente blanca. Temiendo lo peor, alargó la mano y tocó su rostro. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, ella estaba muy fría, casi como… El sacudió la idea, aun manteniendo los últimos resquicios de esperanza. La alzó en sus brazos mientras sus ojos miraban ese rostro adorado.

-Mara. - le llamó él, apenas en un susurro, luego volvió a llamarle con mas fuerza, -Mara.

Pero ella no le respondió. Tomando aire -para calmar sus alterados nervios- intentó hallarle en la Fuerza. Para su alivio pudo hacerlo. Mas fue momentáneo, su esencia era una débil. Además de descubrir que estaba en un tipo de trance meditativo. Luke frunció el ceño, aturdido; Mara aun no sabia entrar por si sola a un trance…

Fue entonces que se percató de que Mara no había estado sola. A unos metros mas abajo, divisó una cabellera rubia.

-Callista…

Con Mara en sus brazos, camino hacia la inerte forma que también flotaba en el agua para descubrir que estaba sin vida. No dudaba que Callista le había mostrado a Mara como entrar al trance.

-Gracias, Callie. - le estaría eternamente agradecido, -Ahora se una con la Fuerza y descansa en paz.

**-SW-**

La agobiante oscuridad le asfixiaba. Ella luchaba contra ésta mientras le halaba a sus profundidades. No obstante, era evidente que era una batalla de la cual no saldría victoriosa. Mas no por ello permitiría que la tomaran sin ningún combate por parte de ella. Un pequeño quejido brotó de lo hondo de su ser al sentir que perdía sus fuerzas. Seria mejor si se rendía y permitía que la arrastraran…

-No.

Ella reconoció esa voz firme.

-No lo permitiré.

Sintió que le levantaban sin dificultad alguna. Ella se arrimó a esa esencia que le llamaba, que clamaba por su ser, cediéndole su cuerpo y alma para hallar refugio de las tinieblas que le exigían su entrega.

-Estoy aquí. - le murmuraron, sintiendo su fortaleza cerniéndose sobre ella, alejando sus flaquezas. -Siempre estaré aquí.

Y sintiéndose segura, sucumbió a la inconsciencia que le llamaba.

Ojos verdes se abrieron con brusquedad. Sentía que le faltaba el aire… ¡Y no podía moverse! El pánico se posesiono de ella. Intentó gritar y también le fue negado. ¡Gran Fuerza! ¿Acaso había muerto y había bajado hasta las profundidades del Sith? No negaba que se lo tenia merecido, fue una asesina a sangre fría.

Una peculiar manta de paz y valor la encubrió por completo.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien. - y una mano algo áspera apretó la suya.

¿Luke? Sus ojos se humedecieron, al tiempo que procuraba suspenderse de su esencia como si le faltara el aire.

-Estas pasando por los efectos de una reconstrucción neural.

Ella deseó asentir y volvió a desesperarse. Era desquiciante sentir la completa inmovilización. Procuro buscar la signatura de Luke para sentirse reconfortada y el se la brindó sin condición alguna. Mara se conmocionó ante la absoluta entrega que halló en el interior del granjero. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual y desde lo mas profundo de su ser surgió un gemido que solo Luke pudo percibir a través de la Fuerza. Estaba totalmente sobrecogida ante la grandeza de su granjero.

Luke percibió un puñado confuso de emociones y preocupado, procuro calmarle, -¿Recuerdas el accidente que tuviste varios años atrás? No se si llegaron a explicarte que era posible que retornara el problema con tan solo estar varios minutos sin oxigeno. Es normal que suceda. Ahora, trata de volver a dormir, yo te ayudare.

Por una extraña -e ilógica- razón temió que el desaparecería si regresaba a dormir.

-No me iré, lo prometo.

Solo entonces ella permitió que el la devolviera a los brazos del sueño.

Luke le miro dormir al tiempo que su cabeza era posesionada por pensamientos tumultuosos y contradictorios. Agachándose, colocó sus labios sobre la cabellera dorada rojiza para aspirar su aroma particular.

"_No hay emoción, solo paz. No hay pasión, solo serenidad."_

En ocasiones el código de los caballeros Jedi era exasperante y hasta algo irreal. Porque en esos momentos, mientras lo repetía, no sentía consuelo alguno. Ni sus alterados nervios parecían calmarse luego del terror de los últimos días, cuando creía que perdería a Mara para siempre. Reconocía que un caballero Jedi con las emociones a flotes -y si era mas especifico, un Skywalker- se exponía a adentrarse a aguas oscuras.

Y con todo ello, aun sabiendo lo que podía ser capaz si perdía el control, nunca podría negarse a si mismo su amor hacia Mara y mucho menos alejarla de su lado; seria como si le cercenaran la mitad de su ser.

-No me iré de tu lado, aunque tenga que permanecer una eternidad aquí. - volvió a repetir el con fervor a la figura inconsciente de Mara y con gran ternura beso la frente femenina.

**-SW-**

Un gemido escapó de los entreabiertos labios. Al abrir sus ojos -por segunda ocasión- no la asalto la horrible sensación de parálisis total pero si una débil jaqueca. La insistente claridad le lastimó la vista por varios segundos hasta que poco a poco se habituó al resplandor. Aturdida, miró todo a su alrededor, asesando su situación cuando halló al granjero no muy lejos de ella frente a un transpariacero, pies separados y manos cruzadas a su espalda. Típico del Jedi, debía estar meditando. Sintiéndose segura, examinó el lugar. Conjeturó que debía estar en algún centro medico, de lo mas seguro en Coruscant, al ver el tamaño del lugar y todo el equipo que había en este. Los verdes ojos se posaron en la figura del granjero, admirándole en silencio. La luz -no sabia si de la mañana o del atardecer- rodeaba el cuerpo masculino creando una imagen irreal y efímera de Skywalker.

Levantó su mano para llevarla a sus sienes intentando calmar el leve dolor que le aquejaba. Se incorporó con lentitud al sentir que todos sus miembros le pesaban una tonelada. Se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos que le ayudaron en el proceso. Alzó su rostro y tembló al toparse con una profunda mirada azul.

-Hola. - murmuró Luke al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Hola. - ella correspondió al saludo. Ese horrible sonido que brotó de su garganta no podía ser su voz. Se escuchó horrible, parecida al de un graznido.

-Es normal que hables así. - le recalcó Luke mientras colocaba unas almohadas detrás de Mara, -Has estado inconsciente por casi todo un mes.

Los ojos esmeraldas saltaron fuera del rostro femenino. -¡Un mes!

Muy tarde descubrió el error de hacer esa exclamación cuando un horrible acceso de tos sacudió todo su cuerpo. Luke rodeó el torso femenino con sus brazos para asistirle.

-Tienes que tomarlo con calma, Mara.

Alzando su rostro para mirarle, ella le pregunto, -_¿_Que me sucedió?

-_¿_No recuerdas nada?

Preocupada, Mara movió su rostro de lado a lado. Los ojos turquesas se oscurecieron.

-Oh, Mara. - El tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para observarla, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su belleza, -Pensé que te perdería para siempre.

Bajo la cabeza para apoderarse de los labios en un beso que tanto le ofrecía lo que llevaba en su interior como clamaba una respuesta de parte de ella. Mara correspondió al beso con el mismo fervor al advertir la urgencia en el. Renuente, Luke se separo de ella.

-No debería estar haciendo esto. Apenas acabas de despertar.

Con una sonrisa débil, ella le replico, -Granjero, ya estoy acostumbrada a tus arrebatos. - y luego, con mas seriedad, añadió, -¿Tan mal estaba?

El asintió, -Te halle flotando en el agua, apenas con vida en una de las cavernas de Niruaan.

El nombre del sistema fue como un chasquido que logró despertar su memoria e imágenes se agolparon a su mente. La cueva cubriéndose de agua. Callista y ella llegaron a un plan para abandonar el lugar antes de perecer ahogadas y fue Callista quien le ayudo a entrar al trance meditativo. Ella temió hacer la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Y Callista?

Luke hizo un gesto negativo con su rostro y Mara no necesitó explicación alguna. Ella cerró sus ojos por unos segundos sospechando el dolor de Luke.

-Lo siento. - fue un susurro contrito. Imprevistamente, se sintió agotada y los parpados le pesaban. Fue imposible luchar contra el sueno que se apodero de ella.

Se mantuvo en ese estado de consciencia momentáneas por varios días, viviendo en un peculiar estupor. Logró ver a Karrde en una de sus visitas y lloró como una tonta al verle sano y salvo. Mientras volvía a quedar dormida, escuchó -como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia- a Luke responderle a Karrde que era normal sus inesperados momentos de sueños; era parte de su recuperación. Pero, a pesar de esos desquiciantes lapsos, Mara sentía un alarmante desasosiego en Luke del cual ella temía conocer la causa. Mas no por ello Luke desistía de atenderle con su acostumbrada bondad y ternura lo que dificultaba mas su situación pues Mara presentía que el temperamento en que se hallaba el Jedi era debido a la muerte de Callista. Ella simplemente le estaba permitiendo el paso al tiempo… por ahora.

**-SW-**

Luke guió a Mara, con un brazo alrededor de la grácil cintura, hacia una de las butacas en la sala de su apartamento. Ella apretó sus dientes, dar esos pequeños pasos estaba resultando ser mas trabajoso de lo que pensó y se enfureció consigo misma. Detestaba sentirse así de débil y vulnerable.

-Recuerda que el internista advirtió que seria normal…

-Muérdete la lengua, Skywalker. - le cortó ella, todo su rostro pálido y la respiración entrecortada. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan dura con el. Fue a abrir su boca para disculparse y Luke, con una sonrisa a medias, se le adelantó.

-Olvídalo, Mara. - y le preguntó luego de ayudarla a sentarse,-¿Deseas algo?

-Agua, por favor.

Al regresar con el vaso de agua, la halló dormida, reclinada sobre el brazo del mueble. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio para acostarla en su cama. Con gentil dulzura, alejó la larga cabellera rojiza dorada del rostro femenino. Todavía Luke no podía creer como una criatura tan volátil y peligrosa pudiera ser tan frágil. No pudo contener la suave risa seguro de que si Mara hubiese captado ese pensamiento lo habría enviado derecho al Sith sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Luego suspiró, sus pensamientos tomando una dirección mas sobria.

Durante toda la semana mientras se mantuvo junto a Mara en el hospital, caviló en su pasado y todos los errores que había cometido. Había sido un arrogante, creyéndose con la potestad de hacer lo que él creía era correcto, aún si eso significaba ir en contra de los reglamentos de la vieja orden de Jedi . Lo único que había logrado fue hacer un enredo y un lío de todo. Mara tenía razón, una de sus primeras petulancias fue auto nominarse maestro Jedi. No obstante, había tomado una decisión que muy dentro de si mismo sabía que era la correcta.

Se acomodó junto a ella en la cama. Mara, aún dormida, se acercó a el, recostando la cabeza en su hombro y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en la presencia femenina. El vivió un puro infierno en esas horas en que ella se debatió entre la vida y la muerte. Todo el tiempo culpándose a si mismo porque en el pasado cada vez que se permitió amar a alguien, alguna tragedia sucedía. Se sentía responsable tanto de la muerte de Gaeriel y Jem, inclusive de Callista. Y apenas Mara sobrevivía de su ultima terrible experiencia. Y mientras Mara descansaba en el hospital, mantuvo una lucha interna entre la que se preguntaba sino seria la mejor opción dejarla ir. Tenerla lejos pero saberla segura y se halló en la horrible encrucijada -y quizás estaba siendo egoísta- no podía dejarla ir. El simplemente la amaba.

No; era necesario que el mantuviera ese contacto con ella. Opinaba que era mas peligroso alejarse de la vida, de lo cotidiano. Si decidía tomar ese camino y obligaba a la orden de caballeros Jedi a hacer lo mismo, corría el riesgo de transformarse en una elite exclusiva, distante de todos. Entonces olvidarían lo primordial en sus vidas, la compasión y la empatia, dos sentimientos que provenían del amor.

Fue entonces que a su memoria llego un viejísimo código de la orden , "_Emoción, pero también paz; pasión, pero también serenidad."_

Era una aceptación de su humanidad; tanto de sus atributos como de sus flaquezas. En ello residía la grandeza del ser humano, la que todo Jedi respetaba como divina y sagrada. Y través de su amor por Mara lograría hallarla. Escuchó el suave clamor de la Fuerza como una dulce melodía, sintiendo a Mara latir en ese lugar dentro de si que solo le pertenecía a ella. La estrechó contra su cuerpo; la amaba y nunca la dejaría ir.

**-SW-**

La sensación de un delicioso aliento abanicando su mejilla logró despertar a Mara. Al abrir sus ojos halló frente suyo el rostro dormido de Luke. Ella sonrió mientras una sensación agridulce contraía su corazón. Tenerlo tan cerca e irónicamente, tan lejos de ella. El extraño desasosiego en el granjero había desaparecido lo que ayudó a que ella abrigara una pequeña esperanza. Estaba decidida a ganar su corazón. Era una mujer que lograba lo que se proponía y el hecho de que Skywalker aun amara a Callista no la iba a detener en su empeño. Llevando su mano al rostro masculino, ella delineó con ternura cada rasgo. Al menos había alcanzado la mitad de su victoria, era su esposo.

El zumbido en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Unos azules ojos le miraron y su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho.

-Llaman a la puerta. - murmuró ella.

El besó su frente y salió de la cama para contestar la puerta. Unos minutos mas tarde sintió que alguien le daba unos leves toques a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Hola, Mara. - Leia asomó el rostro, -Luke me dijo que estabas despierta. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto - le replicó Mara y se incorporó para sentarse a recibir a su cuñada.

-Me alegra ver que vas en buen camino para tu recuperación.

Los verdes ojos siguieron la diminuta figura de la princesa que había tomado una frazada y cubrió sus piernas de tal manera que le indicó a Mara de su experiencia con los pequeños. Se le dificultaba creer que la gran princesa de Alderaan y ex -Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República fuera tan solicita y bondadosa con ella.

-Gracias.

Sin pensarlo, Leia tomo su mano, -No, soy yo quien debe darte las gracias. La llegada de Luke con el documento de Caamas fue en el momento preciso.

A Mara se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Leia se sentó junto a ella, aún con la mano de Mara entre la suya, -Fue muy valeroso de tu parte haber arriesgado así tu vida. Luke estuvo como un desesperado en lo que te recuperabas, nunca antes lo había visto así.

-¿De veras?

Leia captó el tenue trasfondo de incredulidad.

-¿Porque lo dudas, Mara?

-Porque no creo que haya sido por mi.

-No entiendo.

-Luke ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo la muerte de Callista, Leia y yo soy la responsable de ello.

-¡Oh, no, no! Esto se acaba aquí ahora. - y Leia se colocó de pie, -¡Luke!

Mara le vió salir y escuchó a Leia por el pasillo llamar a su hermano de nuevo. Segundos mas tardes entraron los gemelos al dormitorio. La princesa con una expresión determinada -ahora Mara entendía como la diminuta mujer pudo dirigir la Alianza- y el granjero con un brillo de confusión en sus ojos turquesa.

-Mi querido hermano, ¿podrías explicarme porque Mara piensa que aun tu amas a Callista?

Luke miro a Mara, todo su rostro asombrado, -No se porque ella piensa eso.

-Tu me lo dijiste. - Mara hizo una pequeña mueca, se escuchó a si misma como una niña petulante.

-¿Cuando?

-Aquí mismo, en el balcón. Cuando me dijiste que era sólo de tu incumbencia lo que llevabas en tu corazón.

-Pero lo dije porque temía que no podrías tolerar lo que yo sentía por ti.

Mara se sintió algo mareada, su sangre corriendo por todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad, zumbando en sus oídos. ¡Oh, gran Fuerza! ¿Acaso…?

-Discúlpanos, Leia. Creo que necesito hablar con mi testaruda esposa a solas.

Leia accedió a su pedido con mucho gusto, cerrando la puerta tras de si en silencio.

Mara no pudo contener el leve escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al ver como Luke avanzaba hacia ella con pasos firmes. Había adoptado toda su faceta de maestro Jedi. Se sentó frente a ella y sin ningún preámbulo, le dijo o mas bien, le ordenó, -Baja esas tontas barreras de una vez por todas, Mara. Eres un ser luminoso en la Fuerza y como tal ya debes comenzar a comportarte.

Lejos de enfadarse ante su actitud autoritaria, Mara sintió un extraño placer de saber que Luke no le temía. En un principio, permitió que cedieran lentamente. Tanto años con ellas erigidas a su alrededor que fue parecido a la misma sensación al abrir una mano luego de muchas horas agarrada con firmeza a un objeto con el temor de caer.

Al sentir la esencia de Luke alcanzar la suya, bajo sus ojos, algo cohibida.

"_Mírame, Mara."_

Lo que halló en su mirada la dejó sin aliento. En ese preciso momento, todo el amor que el llevaba en su interior arremetió contra ella. No pudo reprimir los sollozos que convulsionaron su cuerpo, permitiendo que todas sus emociones emergieran de su ser. Estaba por completo sobrecogida al saber que el hombre mas bondadoso y humilde de la galaxia, el granjero que ella amaba y admiraba por su honestidad y compasión, le había entregado su amor a ella, la mujer con el pasado manchado.

Luke, a su vez, la acercó con fiereza a su cuerpo, -¡Oh, Mara! No llores. - y cubriendo el mojado rostro con sus besos, le murmuró, -Te amo.

Lo que sólo logro arrancar mas sollozos de parte de ella, -Nunca creí… - y ella dejó escapar un tenue hipo.

-¿Que te amaba? Pero, Mara, ¿como no lo viste antes? Siempre estuve preocupado de que mis sentimientos estuvieran a flote y que tu podrías verlo…

-¿Porque?

El enmarcó el bello rostro con sus manos para mirarle, -Porque hemos sido un par de tontos. Yo escondiendo lo que sentía por el temor de si lo descubrías te marcharías; estoy consciente de que detestas todo tipo de ataduras.

Una suave risa brotó de lo mas profundo de Mara, -En realidad no las detesto si esas ataduras me mantienen a tu lado. -y en un susurro ronco, ella añadió, -Te amo, granjero.

El gimió, los azules ojos tornándose en un intenso cobalto. . Ella era suya al igual que él le pertenecía a ella en cuerpo y alma. Sólo a ella. El la besó, necesitaba sentirla. Mara había eliminado todas sus barreras y ambas almas se fundieron de tal forma que ninguno sabia donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra. Fue una fusión arrolladora; ambos viendo al otro y haciendo maravillosos descubrimientos. Luke se separó algo renuente de Mara y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, sus labios posándose en el pulso errático de Mara. Ni en sus mas alocados sueños había visualizado como seria la unión de ambos.

-Mara. – murmuró él sobre su cuello.

En esa simple palabra ella sintió la fuerza de su amor, uno que ella nunca imaginó llegaría a tener. ¿Por qué sentía que ella había sido destinada para ser de este caballero Jedi? Y que nadie se equivocara, él era su Jedi. Ella lo sintió reírse con suavidad.

-No hay ninguna duda de ello. – dijo él mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar sus verdes ojos.

Su dulce sonrisa de granjero curvaba sus labios. Ella alzó la mano para acariciar su rostro y él besó con ternura la palma de su mano. Su granjero, su Skywalker. De nuevo él volvió a reírse deleitado.

-Nunca imaginé que fueras tan posesiva. – dijo él algo divertido ante su reacción.

-No tienes idea, granjero. – y ella corrigió inmediatamente, - Mi granjero.

-Mara. – dijo él tomando un aire de seriedad.

-Lo sé, Luke. – ella pudo sentir su urgencia.

Ella también necesitaba sentir su cercanía, de entregarse a él y sentirse por completa de él.

-No creo que debamos…

-¡Skywalker!- le interrumpió ella, -Nunca te atrevas a tratarme como si fuera una pieza delicada de porcelana. Lo detesto. Así, que cállate la boca y dedícate a hacerme el amor.

Ella lo haló sin delicadeza alguna por el cuello de su camisa y le besó con todas las ansias que llevaba en su interior, sintiéndose segura en el amor de Luke. El a su vez, se perdió en ese beso que derrochaba amor y pasión.

Después de tantos años, habían hallado el lugar perfecto en los brazos de ambos, descubriendo que eran sólo uno. Una nueva luz los iluminaba tan brillante como un sol y dejaron atrás lo viejo y el pasado para recibir lo nuevo en sus vidas. Su amor seria eterno e inundaría sus almas. Juntos, siendo sólo uno en la Fuerza, brillarían a través de la eternidad. Todo lo que ambos siempre habían soñado seria realidad, el sueño de un amor sublime que siempre existiría.

* * *

**Y mas notas**: Estoy consciente que no explique como demontre Mara y Callista salieron de la cueva -una apenas viva y la otra muerta. De verdad que busque la manera para hacerlo pero entendia que fastidiaba el "mood" de la historia. Ahora, si alguien necesitara saberlo, en confianza pueden darse una vueltita por mi website -el link lo hallaran en mi perfil- porque se que no todos tienen el libro. De lo mas seguro escribire un one shot de lo que ambas mujeres vivieron en esos ultimos momentos. Y... HAY EPILOGO, LOL!


	26. La vida que en ti mismo descarriaba

**La vida que en ti mismo descarriaba su rumbo  
para darse a mis brazos.**

Abrió los ojos abruptamente. Una extraña sensación la había despertado de un placentero sueño. Sentía que muy dentro de ella estaba ocurriendo un cambio. De nuevo la sensación asaltó todos sus sentidos, dejándola sin aliento. El brazo que estaba alrededor de su cintura la acercó aún más al cuerpo masculino. Mara miró detenidamente a Luke; él dormía profundamente pero a pesar de ello también lo había sentido. Ella era una extensión de él al igual que él de ella. Formaban casi una sola identidad. Con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, salió de la cama. Necesitaba buscar la causa de su desasosiego sin interrumpir su sueño. Se dirigió al acogedor balcón y se acomodó en una de sus butacas. Una fría brisa jugueteó con la cabellera rojiza dorada. A pesar de ser tan temprano en la madrugada, el tránsito en el cielo de Coruscant era pesado. Ella cerró sus ojos y concentró todo su ser en ese lugar recóndito que de pronto había despertado. Sí, algo había dentro de ella. Tratando de controlar su sorpresa fue arremetida por una gama de sensaciones y detrás de todo eso, su presencia y la de Luke formando una sola.

Abriendo sus ojos, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, conmocionada por el descubrimiento. ¡Era increíble, hermoso y sublime! Se llevó una mano a su vientre en un gesto de protección. Ambos habían procreado una vida esa noche.

-¿Mara? – preguntó un somnoliento y preocupado Luke desde su cama.

-Aquí, granjero. – le contestó ella con dulzura.

Su tembloroso tono de voz lo hizo salir inmediatamente de su cama y salir al balcón, alerta y sin ningún rastro de sueño para ser recibido por una enorme y brillante sonrisa de su esposa. Ella extendió sus brazos los cuales él aceptó sin ningún tipo de duda. Acercándola a su cuerpo en un urgente abrazo, él le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Ah! Si te lo digo no sería lo mismo.

Ella volvió a sentarse y halándolo por sus brazos logró que quedara de rodillas frente a ella. Tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre el vientre de ella.

-Quiero que te concentres en mí.

Luke cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentirla a través de su unión por la fuerza. Cada latido, sensación y pensamiento se unió al suyo. Hasta que se topó con una deslumbrante luz que tenía el aura de Mara… y su aura. La fuerza de su mirada azul asaltó la verde.

-¡Oh, Mara! – murmuró él con reverencia.

Ella acarició con ternura la mejilla masculina y él, tomando su mano, la besó con devoción. Todos los sentidos de Mara se despertaron ante ese gesto. No podía creer que ya tuviera un año de casada con Luke y que todavía él hacía estrago con todos sus sentidos. En un rápido y certero movimiento, la tomó en sus brazos y se sentó con ella para juntos deleitarse del nuevo descubrimiento. Mara sonrió complacida y recostó su cabeza del pecho de Luke. Algo vanidosa, pensó que ella no era una madre común. No señor. No había necesitado de una prueba de embarazo y ni de un análisis de laboratorio para comprobar que tenía un hijo en sus entrañas. Luke no la reprendió por sus sentimientos porque él también se sentía igual.

-Mañana iremos al centro médico y…

-¡Luke! No comiences.

-¿A qué? – él fingió total inocencia.

-A darle rienda suelta a tus instintos protectores. Estoy segura que si por ti fuera, me mantendrías encerrada en el apartamento con todo lo necesario para sostenerme los nueves meses.

-¿No puedo hacerlo? – dijo él simulando estar desconsolado.

-¡Sabes muy bien que no! – y ella lo golpeó de manera juguetona en el hombro, -Mañana me comunicaré y haré una cita médica. Y… - se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo mientras le daba énfasis a lo que decía, - Continuaré con mi rutina diaria hasta que me den los primeros dolores de parto.

-De acuerdo pero…

-¿Pero qué, Skywalker?

-No podrás evitar que de vez en cuando trate de sobreprotegerte. Ya sabes que es parte de mi naturaleza.

-Lo sé, Luke. –murmuró ella. A veces la desquiciaba su sobreprotección pero muy dentro de ella lo amaba por eso.

Sintiendo el acompasado ritmo del corazón de Luke y de la mano que bajaba y subía lentamente por su espalda, Mara caviló en los sucesos del último año. El más inesperado de todos, la alianza que acordó tanto Pellaeon como Gravisom. Aun se le dificultaba creer que existía un convenio de paz entre el Imperio y la Nueva República. Y no es que le desagradara la idea era sólo que…

-Hemos alcanzado un sueño que creíamos inalcanzable.

Ella resopló intentando mostrar que estaba molesta, -Mantente fuera de mi cabeza, Jedi.

El susodicho Jedi arqueó sus cejas, -No soy responsable de pensamientos en alto volumen.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos no obstante, no le formuló recriminación alguna… por ahora. Además, estaba comenzando a habituarse a la peculiar sincronización de sus pensamientos a los masculinos.

-¿No opinas que es increíble que solo ha transcurrido un año desde que intentaron secuestrar a uno de nosotros, de apenas sobrevivir un ataque suicida en medio de nuestra boda publica y del asedio de los medios de comunicaciones?

-Skywalker, no pensé que fueras… superficial. – le recriminó ella al captar su tono algo indiferente.

-Solo espera un año más y aprenderás a serlo.

-Gajes del oficio, ¿no? - y un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo femenino. Ni tan siquiera quería aventurarse al futuro e imaginar que sucedería cuando diera a luz a su hijo.

-Leia pudo sobrellevarlo…

-Granjero, ¿qué te dije hace unos minutos?

Por respuesta solo recibió una suave risa, la cual ella decidió ignorar, -Además, yo no tengo la diplomacia de tu hermana.

-Lo sé, mi amor. – y tomando el rostro femenino con suma gentileza entre sus manos, le echo hacia atrás para murmurarle, - Y no desearía que cambies tu genio por nada en la galaxia, te amo tal y como eres.

Mara no pudo controlar el pequeño sobresalto que dio su corazón en el pecho. Todavía se le dificultaba creer que un hombre tan generoso bondadoso como él le hubiese entregado su amor a ella.

-Mara…

-No pienses mal. – le interrumpió ella su ya consabida reprimenda, -Todo lo contrario, me regocija saberlo.

Ella alzó su mano para acariciar ese adorado rostro. Al bajar por su mejilla, Luke le besó la palma de la mano.

-Sin embargo, -ella retomó la conversación de unos segundos atrás, -Será muy interesante todo lo que vendrá.

-Ya lo creo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, observando los edificios y el tráfico por varios minutos. Inesperadamente una visión pareció flotar ante los ojos de Mara. Una oleada de emociones le sacudió al ver su posible futuro y de lo que tal vez ambos tendrían que enfrentar. Desafíos, amigos, enemigos, peligros, gozos, tristezas y… un pequeño pelirrojo con la misma mirada de Luke.

-Pero ese es el futuro.- Luke murmuró, su aliento tibio abanicando los rizos que caían sobre su frente. El ya había aprendido su lección muchos años atrás. –Mientras que este es el presente.

Ella le miró, advirtiendo la dulce sonrisa que curvaba los labios masculinos.

-Creo que iré a preparar el desayuno. – y se colocó de pie al tiempo que besaba con ternura la frente de Mara.

Él se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación.

-Espera un momento. – le llamo ella y caminó hacia él. Como muy bien había mencionado Luke, este era el presente. Ya lidiarían con el futuro cuando este se presentara. Por ahora, disfrutaría de estos pequeños momentos de paz junto a su esposo, -Iré contigo.

-SW-

N/A: Y bueno, aqui lo tienen. No pude evitar terminarlo como en el libro de Timothy Zahn. Siempre me encanto ese final; uno porque pense que asi los nuevos autores no podrian dañar las nuevas historias y dos, porque lo percibi como si Zahn hubiese dicho con esto "bueno aqui les doy la oportunidad para empezar en cero; haganlo bien!" LOL! Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos -a los anonimos tambien- por tomarse de su tiempo en leer esta historia. Les quiero mucho y... Que la Fuerza les acompañe siempre.

-Dama Jade


End file.
